Cruel Alchemy
by Cruel EffluviumS
Summary: Edward is beginning to have strange dreams about him and another man, but who is it and why is he feeling awkward around Roy? Is there passion somewhere in all this confusion? RoyxEd YAOI! R&R!
1. Lost and Confused

**Disclaimer**: I, Kyuubi-chan, do not own Full Metal Alchemist . . . but believe me, if I did things would **definately** be different, paring wise different - not storyline different. Confused yet? 'Cause I am. . .

**Warning**: This was rated "**M**" for a reason! If you have any doubts about it continue reading and find out! This story does contain sexual content of an adult range (As far as it can without being booted off anyways) and will most likely contain violence. . . I haven't decided yet. **YAOI** content especially!

**Parings**: EdxRoy, RoyxHavoc, AlxWinry, HavocxHawkeye (Yes. . .There will be at least **two heterosexual** couples but they won't do much, I promise! And just for the record, my main concern will be Roy and Ed. . .but you probably already knew that - heh.)

**Note**: I know this story is said to have Angst and Romance, but at the beginning (and maybe some random parts in other chapters) it has comedy so don't let that catch you off gaurd and make you think,"Crap! Is this the wrong story! I better go find another one. . ." I really don't want that! Please stay! Oh, and in this story Ed is 17 and Al is, well, 16 (Neither of them have been returned to normal)

* * *

**Cruel Alchemy**

**Chapter One : Lost and Confused**

In a small apartment, barley large enough to fit more then two people, dark eyes were passionately locked with golden pools that were practically closed. Edward's grip on the beds sheets tightened as the other man entered the smaller body at last, having spent most of his time preparing his entry with two fingers. With every thrust of the owner of the eyes that consumed Ed, digging deeper within him, the blonde continuously let out moans of both pain and pleasure. Dark hair was the only thing Edward could see next of his apparent lover, when he felt the other man's hand massage his erect shaft, giving him even less control over his body's desires.

"M-More . . . Please!" Edward managed to plead, leading his hands up the soft skin of the other man's back and bringing him closer.

In response, Ed could feel his lover nod against his sweaty skin. The boy could also feel the man speak, but for some reason he seemed to produce no voice. Edward thought for a moment as to why, but was quickly brought to his senses when his lover began to push harder and faster against his much smaller body. It was if a fire had gone off inside him when he finally released himself, screaming a name he couldn't even hear.

Suddenly Edward's eyes jerked open and he shot up, getting a slight head rush. The golden hair boy examined the room of which he lay in and came to the conclusion that what had just happened was a dream, and **only** a dream. Ed placed a hand over his heart and felt it beating so fast it was almost hard to breathe, along with his sweaty shirt which covered his cold, wet chest. Next inspection was the time, pissing him off immediately when it read 3:45am; he hated getting up early. The last thing that Edward checked up on was the most surprising; his "little friend" was standing directly up. Ed quickly threw the sheets over that certain part of his body to keep it out his sight, and so that he could get his thoughts "straight".

_What the hell just happened? Since when do I have dreams like that! I-I was having sex . . . with a MAN! That's-That's not right! I'm not that way right? RIGHT! . . . This is the first time I've had a wet dream . . . like . . . that . . . . GOD! It was just a dream! NOTHING MORE!_

Edward began to lightly pound his fist against his face, trying to rid himself of the images from his dream. When he realized he was making no progress, except to make his face hurt, he got out of bed, nearly tripping over Al's large metal body, and went inside the bathroom. After entry, Ed found himself staring at his face, prying the hair that was plastered to his cheeks by all the sweating he had been doing. Finishing that, his mind began to wander to "thought land" once more-

_I think the thing that's bothering me the most is that I was the friggin' bitch in the relationship. On the bottom, asking for more and everything. . ._

Edward's head sank, forcing him to stare at the sink he leaned against. When he turned his head he caught sight of the shower, which clicked in his mind as a **very** good idea at that point, a cold shower was the perfect remedy for this kind of situation. As he adjusted the shower's temperature to what was comfortable for him, he intensely began to think as to whom the opposing party was from his dream, after all, without knowing who it was Ed felt like it had been a "one night stand". _Wait, wait, wait; one night stand? _He was reading way too much into it.

The moment the water hit his skin, metal alike, all his previous thoughts seemed to have vanished and leave him to finally relax. In fact, it was so relaxing that Edward actually fell back to sleep, this time without anything to dream about.

Upon the next morning, Alphonse was surprised when he noticed his brother missing from his bed; and in the shower already. The large armored boy slowly walked over to the bathroom door, and peered inside only to find that his brother was as wrinkly as an old woman and staring at the doorway with extremely tired eyes.

"A-Al. . .You're awake? What time . . . is it?" Edward muttered, almost too quiet for Al to hear.

"It's 6:45. N-Nii-san! Are you alright?" Al immediately questioned, running over to his brother's side and lifting him from the shower, wrapping Ed in a towel and shutting off the water.

Once the two were back in the bedroom (Edward half-prune, half-human) was staring off into space, or could've possibly been sleeping with his eyes open, it was hard for Al to tell with his brother's new condition.

"Could you explain to me what happened to you before I woke up that would cause you to do something as stupid as showering for 3 HOURS! Nii-san!" Al yelled, acting as if he were to older brother since Edward was obviously not going to respond to anything else.

Edward didn't respond, except for having his head fall and his eyes to close as he continued to sit up, drool slowly protruding from his mouth. Al couldn't help but calm himself down at the, what he called "weak", state his brother was in. The younger brother walked up to the phone and began to dial central to announce Edward's absence when the golden haired boy stopped him.

"Nii-san . . . with the way you are there's no way you can take on any missions. You look like a foreign fruit that only starving animals could digest." Al told his brother, sounding absolutely serious despite what he said.

Edward disregarded being called a fruit, it was better then him referring to his height, and responded with a normal tone, "I'm fine! I just had a bad dream last night and fell asleep in the shower, nothing serious to my health!"

Al stared blankly at his brother, _I think the shower experience shriveled up his brain as well . . . _he thought, chuckling to him self afterwards and catching Ed off guard.

"W-What's so funny?" Ed questioned.

Al didn't answer.

"Spill it! What's so funny?" Ed spat again, his body shaking from anger.

"Pfft! N-Nothing-at-all! Hee-Hee!" The younger brother managed to get out.

"Damn it Al! WHAT!" Edward screamed before he pounced on his younger brothers much larger body, gnawing on the side of his helmet.

"Toe ii! (Tell Me!)" Edward demanded once more, mouth still plastered to Al's head. Despite his old brother's constant nagging, Al didn't let up on his thoughts and only managed to continue to piss Ed off.

* * *

Having miraculously returned to normal, Edward and Alphonse had finally made their way to Central by 8:00am exactly. Al left the side of his brother to go to the library while Ed headed off to the Colonel's office. It felt like an eternity to reach the Colonel's door, but for some odd reason Ed's heart was beginning to pound against his chest as it had when he woke up. Hitting his chest and yelling to "Get a hold of your self!" he finally opened the door, surprised when he immediately locked eyes with Roy. All of a sudden he felt his face become hot and he just knew he was blushing, but what for? Ed jerked his head, looking away from the Colonel, taking a deep breath.

"What are you waiting for, come in. Or are you shrinking and unable to move?" Roy stated, practically sneering at the small alchemist.

Edward snapped, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE SMALLEST OF THE PIGMY PEOPLE WHO YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE IF HE WAS KNAWING YOUR ANKLE OFF!"

Mustang smirked, having gotten ultimately used to Edward's random bursts of anger. The Colonel pulled out an envelope from his desk drawer and held it out with a flimsy wrist, his head resting on his free hand. "I got a new mission for you from the Fuhrer, obviously assigned just for you."

The golden hair boy quickly reclaimed his senses and walked closer to the Colonel, at least, close enough to get the envelope. As he reached out to take it, he was caught totally off guard and was pulled directly face to face with the Colonel. With their faces so close together, Ed almost thought, no, hoped that Roy would get even closer. Something in the blonde's head clicked with the suddenly closeness besides his weird thoughts. He noticed that the raven black locks that fell in the Colonel's face and his piercing eyes were exactly the same as the man's in his dream. Ed felt himself blushing, but no matter how obvious it probably was, Mustang hadn't noticed and finally whispered.

"Don't make me look bad Full Metal, I discovered you after all."

A flame, more like a spark flashed inside Edward and he changed from being embarrassed to furious within seconds. The blonde yanked his arm from the Colonel with little trouble and yelled angrily, "That's all I am, isn't it? A DAMN "DOG" TO SHOW OFF SO YOU CAN GET PROMOTED!" with that said, being out of the ordinary from his normal way to express anger, the small alchemist stormed out of Mustang's office and as quick as he could from the building.

* * *

Roy, whose expression was that of a confused boy, stared at the door that had been slammed moments before. "What the hell was that all about? He doesn't normally care about that kind of thing. . ." the older man mumbled to himself, resting his head on his other hand, losing blood in the on he had been resting against. Roy began to contemplate Ed's reaction when he was quickly interrupted by Hawkeye entering his office, stopping at the door and saluting.

"Sir." she said monotonously, her eyes unable to read as usual.

"At ease Hawkeye . . . ", Mustang said flatly, sighing with relief that he didn't ponder Full Metal's action, it would've only been more stressful for the Colonel. A waste of time? He wasn't sure at this point but even thinking as he was tiring, so distractions were nice.

Hawkeye walked further into the office with a large pile of papers in her hands, amazingly able to hold with only one hand. Sometimes Roy wasn't even sure whether or not the women was showing her complete strength or if those papers were just light. Hawkeye was actually quite scary when he thought about it, with her gun craze and all. His thought process was quickly cut off-again-by his subordinate.

"All of these need to be signed and then sent back to the Furhrer, understood Colonel?" She said in a demanding manner, as if speaking to a child.

Putting aside that the women was scary, she also had plenty of guts to go with it, which, he thought, made her almost like a mother to him. Afraid of getting his ass shot, he quickly responded, "Yes . . . I'll check them over and sign them immediately. Thank you Hawkeye, dismissed."

The woman nodded and slowly walked over to the door, glancing back with a look that read "If you don't finish those reports by the time I get back I'll make you into a woman with 2 shots!" Roy put aside his fear until his subordinate was gone from his office, then he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Mustang glanced down at his paper work and began to scan each and every page, signing as he finished each. When he came to a page that spoke of Edward and his progress as a State Alchemist, Roy was quickly brought back to Ed yelling at him earlier, with no knowledge still as to why he reacted the way he did.

"I'll never finish if I keep obsessing over it. He was probably PMS-ing about something and let out his anger on me, as usual. But then why is it bothering me so much? Damn it Full Metal, you must of done this on purpose to keep me distracted from my work so Hawkeye would punish me, that's what I would expect from you..." he glanced down at the paper once more, staring at Edward's name until he finally signed the paper and moved on to the next one. "I'm not going to become a woman because of you-" Mustang ranted until he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He slowly picked up the receiver, with one guess lingering in his mind as to who it was until Hughes began, "Whe-Mustang? You're there right? Oh! You wouldn't believe what Elizia did today, she walked, WALKED!" _So what? I walk every damn day. I hate it. . ._ "It was like watching an angel spread its wings." _Spread YOUR wings and leave me the hell alone! _"She's going to be a famous dancer, that one. The stars are telling me." _I wish they'd tell you to shut up too _"It's so early too! She probably gets it from my side of the family, I **AM** pretty graceful-" At this point Roy's head was beginning to ache and he could no longer complain.

Mustang's eyes began to twitch and his grip on the phone tightened threateningly, but Hughes just went on and on. Somehow . . . Roy was able to blame the phone call on Edward.

"Someone up there must hate me. . ." he mumbled.

* * *

After Edward had stormed out of the Colonel's office, he found him self leaving Central, forgetting that he had left Al in the library. Oh well, Ed was **way** too pissed to care at that point. The way the Colonel thought of his as a toy, something to use for his success. What about Ed? Didn't he care that he was trying to give his brother back his body? That he didn't **really** want the automail anymore? Was it all just for show, the small moments of care that Roy expressed?

"That BASTARD!" Edward yelled loudly, making anyone that had been close by jump from surprise and scatter away from him as if to avoid injury. Ed had no want to stop but his stomach was telling him otherwise, forcing the small alchemist to enter the nearest cafe and order something he could afford. When his meal came, the blonde quickly devoured all that was before him as fast as he had gotten it, nearly taking the table with it. After he was finished, which wasn't long, he found himself staring at the mission report that Mustang had given him. Edward realized he had no information whatsoever on what it was, having left as fast as he did from the man's office. Reaching over and opening the envelope, Edward exposed the contents and began to read:

**Full Metal Alchemist,**

**We have been informed that in a small town called Kikar, people are beginning to disappear with no word as to why. All**

**of those who haven't disappeared have either began or are already effected by a virus that's spreading only to those with**

**"modifications", or automail like the ones that are connected to your body. In this certain area a small war had raged for**

**property amongst the people of the town and a mercenary with a pack of ex-soldiers. Fortunately the people had won the**

**battle, but at a horrible cost; over 90percent of the population had been injured to the point of loss of limbs, which is where**

**specialists, like the ones from where you came from, came in and began to "replace" those who were in danger of death, or **

**had asked for such a change directly. Why is this important? **

**Well, there is a suspicion that there is someone or something taking the aloe of the metal that their automail is producing**

**with the virus. I, as the Furhrer, thought that you might have specialties required for this mission to possibly save the**

**people and stop whatever it is that's spreading the virus and costing the lives of so many! I caution you on this mission**

**though, as I mentioned the virus spreads through the automail limbs, you will be in constant danger so stay sharp, and we**

**expect your report when you return in good health. Good luck Full Metal, Edward Elric.**

**-Central-**

With that read over, Edward had totally forgotten about Roy and his bastard attitude, at least for a second. Now Ed's attention was strictly directed as to how to go about such a mission. Well, first off he'd have to find a way to prevent from getting the virus, whatever it was, and keep his automail clean. Second would be to track down the "someone" that's causing this whole mess and beat him to a pulp. Last, he had to talk to the "bastard" to find out when he leaves, considering he didn't stay long enough to find **that** out either. To his surprise, as he opened the cafe door, Al was directly in front of him, a book in his armored hand.

"N-Nii-san! I found you! I thought I'd lost you back at Central! What's that? A new mission?" Al asked, sounding as cheerful as ever, almost to the point of it being creepy.

"Ya, it's a new mission but I don't know when I leave. . ." Ed responded in a tired voice, slouching forward in shame. Al took a hint and dragged his brother back to the Colonel's office. Al stood by his brothers side, staring at the doorway . . . just staring.

"What's wrong Nii-san? Aren't you going to go inside and find out when we leave?" The armored boy questioned, bending down slightly so he could see his brothers face clearly.

Despite the fact that Edward had doubts that there would be a "we" on his newest mission, he felt no need to bring that up right now. I don't wanna. . ." he whined, only to receive a glare from his younger, yet larger brother." Alright, alright. I'll go in already . . . Jeez." Al smiled with his eyes and took a step back.

"Then I'll leave it to you Nii-san. I'll be back at the library! Don't forget to get me when you leave this time!" and with that, Al quickly made his way out of Ed's sight.

Now the real obstacle; getting in, getting the info, and getting out alive. What the hell, might as well tempt death, it wouldn't be the first time. As Ed lifted his hand to open the damn door at last, Mustang beat him to it and slammed it directly into the small alchemists face.

Roy didn't even notice until he heard curses from behind the other side of the door. "D-Damn . . . That hurt!" Edward yelped, placing his hands over his face as if they'd heal the pain; when all it did was cover what was probably going to be a bruised nose.

The Colonel peered behind the door and almost burst out laughing, but somehow found the restraints not to. What are you doing back there Full Metal? Aren't you on a mission?" he asked, his voice calm, yet stern.

"Y-Ya, about that-"

"I can't give it to someone else. It was strictly for you."

"No, I didn't want that . . . I just wanted to know when I was supposed to leave." Ed finally asked, using the wall as a support to steady himself as he steadied his feet.

Mustang stared at the small alchemist, finally shutting the door to show he was listening; meaning he expected Edward to continue, which the blonde quickly caught up on.

"Look. . .I'm sorry for getting mad earlier and freaking out on you the way I did, but I was having a bad morning as it is and had strange things going on in my head. . .I wasn't myself-" the next part Edward nearly bit his tongue saying despite having already said it once, "I-I'm . . . Sorry."

Upon hearing this, Roy felt that his hell of a morning needed more then that to make it ok. I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Ed felt his eye twitch as he inhaled a large amount of air and yelled, "I'M SORRY DAMN IT!"

The Colonel felt satisfied, ruffling Ed's hair when he said, "You leave whenever you **want** to leave for this one, depending on how much you want to save those people. Good day Major." and with that, Mustang was gone.

Edward felt himself blushing for such a small thing as Roy patting his head, when it hit him. "I-I could leave whenever I want? I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE AND FREAKED OUT LIKE I DID FOR THAT? COLONEL YOU BASTARD!" he screamed throughout the office hallways.

Having heard that from his location, Roy smirked and continued to the parking lot, getting into his car and driving off to his home for some well deserved, or so he believed, R&R

* * *

**After Talk!**

**God** . . . That's pretty damn long for a first chapter (At least for me anyways). Sorry if this one wasn't as fluffy as you'd like it to be, but I promise it will be next chapter! I just wanted to get the plot going. I sure your dying to know it was in Edward's dream huh? Well, you find out later but I'm sure you have a guess as to who it is, but you never know O.O **THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! **Did that sound desperate enough?

**EDIT: **Since I have such obsessive compulsive editor, the Fairy Alchemist, I have had this chapter edited, and most likely the other's as well. . .You never know


	2. Alchemist Creed

**Disclaimer: **When I finish my machine that switches bodies with whoever I target, I'll own FMA - I SWEAR! Though, for now, let's just say I don't own Hagane no Renkijitsushi or any of it's wonderful characters.

**Note: **-Yawns- I'm. . .sooo tired. I stayed up to about three finishing the first chapter and here I am, already working on this one. Despite feeling like I'm about to fall out of my seat and fall asleep where I drop, I'm actually very much in the mood to write! I hope you like this chapter, the first chunk has an OC, and it's all about Edwards mission, though the dream comes back! I promise the next chapter will end his mission and I'll have time for good all Edward and Royness! Enjoy and please **review.**

* * *

**Chapter Two : Alchemist Creed**

Without forgetting Al at the library, Ed and his younger had gotten to their home in one piece. The blonde had been thinking it over in his head how he should go about telling Al that he was going to do this mission alone, after all, he had no idea if the virus might effect his brother's armor. Once the two of them were settled, Edward motioned for Al to sit down with him and talk.

"A-Al. . .I have to be honest, I don't think you should come with me on this mission." The blonde said bluntly, averting his eyes from his brother's.

Al was forced off guard and stumbled with his words, "W-What do you mean Nii-san? I thought . . . I thought that we'd always be together no matter what the mission was?"

"Well, I guess I lied then because I don't think I'd be safe for you to come along on this one! I'm not saying-" Ed began, but was interrupted buy his younger brother.

"Nii-san, YOU LIAR!" Al yelled, storming out the door to who knows where, but feeling angry none the less.

Edward stared after Al as if he had just been hit with a bolder, but with hope that he might return. Despite having said it himself, when Al called him a liar it seemed to be ten times worse, and** that** made Ed feel horrible. With no desire to relive that argument over and over in his head he left their apartment, locking the door behind him.

The streets at night were empty, allowing a feeling of peace to befall Ed, giving him the power to relax a bit. The blonde searched for a place to hang out, but noticed that everything was closed, which surprised him until he glanced down at his pocket watch and noticed it read 11:17pm.

"So much for a midnight snack. . ." Ed mumbled, resting a hand over his growling stomach. The small alchemist stopped in his tracks and glanced up at the sky, figuring out what he should do until he came to the conclusion that he'd better find Al.

Beginning movement once again, he figured the first place he'd look was the library, since that was practically Al's home away from home. He couldn't help but stare up at the large monument, having seen it for the first time in the dark, with absolute amazement. That was until he glanced at the front doors and saw a large figure leaning against it, curled up into a ball. The blonde knew exactly who it was, almost amazed on how easy it was to find his brother.

"Al..." he whispered, approaching the armored boy slowly, aware he might get yelled at again.

Surprisingly Al just looked up at his brother and said softly, "I-I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to call you a liar."

Ed smiled warmly, having only ever exposed such a smile to his brother, and his brother only. "It's alright. I guess I am kind of a liar -"

"No you're not Nii-san! You were just concerned for me and I appreciate it, I really do! I just hate it when you have to be alone on your missions with no one to accompany you. . ." Alphonse intervened, getting to his feet and embracing his brother tightly. "I won't argue anymore about you going on your own, but, if you change your mind you know that I'm ready to go."

Edward felt the cold metal against his face and smiled, despite the way his brows curled upward in a sad way. "T-Thanks . . . now how about we get back? It's freezing out here!"

Al nodded enthusiastically, lifting his smaller brother and throwing him on his shoulders, running as if he were a car. Ed found himself laughing at the gesture and pointed in the directions that Al had to go.

* * *

When the next morning came, Edward hadn't slept a wink, but pretended he had for his brother's sake. The blonde had forgotten all about his dream the previous night, all up until he got in bed when he and Al returned that night. Ed wasn't sure whether or not he was scared of having the dream again, or if he just wasn't tired (though he was pretty sure it was because of the dream). Having said goodbye to his brother at the train station, Edward found himself nodding off in his train seat, using the entire surface as a bed. Once again he was in the apartment room, but this time he and the man he was with just held each other closely, exchanging kisses in a playful manner. This time it wasn't so bad so Ed remained asleep the entire time, smiling to him self until the train came to a striking halt.

"W-What the hell?", he cursed, finding himself thrown off his "bed". The blonde quickly began to examine the other passengers, noticing that the majority of the crowd had nervous looks on there faces, but to a point that showed they knew what was going on. Edward was about to find out for himself when the conductor began to walk throughout the train and announced-

"All those who's destination was Kikar, we're sorry for the inconvience, but you will have to travel on foot from here on out! I repeat-"

Edward sighed, knowing very well that the situation in the town must be bad considering they won't even complete the trip there. With that said, Ed walked off the train, standing clear of the tracks, and watched the train continue it's trip, passing the train station that was only miles away. Having known that he was so close to the station, Edward was slightly peeved, but lost such emotions when he faced the direction of the town and felt the immensely depressing aura. Though, before he could go anywhere near the town, Ed first had to make sure he was protected, which brought him to a special cover for both his arm and leg that Winry had given him on her last visit. She gave it to him saying, "This is so you won't screw up your perfectly made automail by wandering somewhere it's really sandy, or windy, etc. I don't want to have to reattach those things to you, cause if I do it'll be more painful then the first time, I can guarantee that!" Just remembering the look on her face was enough to take it seriously; for his own safety.

Once within the grounds of the town, Ed immediately noticed how hard it was to breath, catching him off guard slightly as he accidentally inhaled something. With a few coughs he was rid of the sensation and wrapped a cloth around his head to cover his mouth. Upon further inspection he noticed that there was no one in sight, though he couldn't blame them. Walking up to the nearest building (which resembled an inn); Edward knocked firmly on the doors surface and waited for a reply.

"Who is it!" screamed a voice from inside, their tone oddly strained.

"Ah-Um, my name's Edward Elric, I'm a state alchemist and I'm looking-" he began, surprisingly interrupted by the inhabitant and dragged inside. When he steadied himself he, having the opposite happen for once when he said he was a state alchemist and actually forced inside an inn, noticed an elderly woman stuck underneath what looked like a beam support for the upper level of the inn.

"P-PLEASE! Help her! You're an alchemist right, you can do it!" a man pleaded, seemingly the same age as the older woman. The man that had dragged him inside on the other hand was tall, slender, yet muscular, and Ed had to admit, quite handsome. He was pulled away from his thoughts when the one he was staring at spoke at last.

"I tried lifting that beam but it won't budge! Please, Alchemist, help my grandmother before she dies!"

Edward noticed something similar between the man before him and a certain Colonel, but it wasn't the time to start such thoughts. The small alchemist walked up to the beam, clapped his hands, and slammed them down on the beam's surface. In an instant it was back in its place as a support; looking brand new. The old man ran quickly over to his wife's side, helping her up and embracing her gently. Edward watched with eyes filled with envy for what they had that he had yet to obtain, and might never. He was pulled back to reality when the young man took hold of the blonde by the shoulders, his head bowed deeply.

"T-Thank you . . . I don't know how I can repay you." He said, sounding drained. The man's dark eyes suddenly locked with Ed's golden ones, "Perhaps a place to stay? This inn isn't like it used to be but it sure as hell beats sleeping on the streets." The blonde almost wanted to cry, having never been so welcomed in his life inside an inn. He remembered in the past, what felt like a million times, he had gotten a place to stay, mentioned he worked for the military, and got suddenly kicked out. Now here he was being offered a place to stay, of course he was going to take the offer.

"I-I'd love that! Thanks!" Edward said, sounding overjoyed.

The young man bowed with one hand behind his back like an English gentleman and said, "My name is Ryan Stratus, along with my grandparents Bevelod and Marco Stratus. Have you eaten yet?" Upon the last question Edward's stomach rumbled loudly, embarrassing him horribly. The blonde shortly nodded; leaving his suitcase by the stairway and hanging his red jacket on the coat rack. Having exposed his small body more clearly, Marco asked, "How could the military send a child on a mission. I can't believe they'd sink that low!" Ed snapped for the first time that day.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPLINTER SO SMALL YOU WOULDN'T NOTICE IT EVEN IF IT WAS STUCK IN YOUR EYES!" The crazed blonde spat, finding him self trying to wiggle out of Ryan's grasp to thump the old man good.

* * *

Edward explained his dispossession thoroughly, including the fact that he was **18 **and **not **a child. The older couple seemed to be dumbfounded, but Ryan had a look in his eyes that matched that of Roy's when he was dead serious; he even rested his head against one hand like the Colonel did. While Ed was convinced that he had discovered Mustang's "nice" twin, Ryan had tried to get the blonde's attention by waving his free hand in Ed's face.

"Mr. Elric. . . Mr. El-Edward!" Ryan called, waving his hand faster in hopes it would snap the small alchemist out of his trance, and it did.

"W-What?" Edward asked stupidly, feeling his face fluster.

"You said that you were looking for the one who caused all this, correct? Well, I heard a rumor while getting medicine for Belevod and Marco, that there is a large group of ex-soldiers and a mercenary, who seems to lead them, living in a cavern of Mt. Scarn just north of here. In the morning I could show you, it if you'd like."

Edward's face lit up, feeling that his job had just been made a lot easier. "Thanks! There is one thing I've been meaning to ask you though, if you don't mind?"

Ryan straightened up and rested against the back of his chair, "Sure, what is it?"

"How are able you stand such oxygen conditions! I had to use a cloth to breathe earlier just to get here! Hasn't it affected any of you?"

"Do you recall where I said the premises of the rumor I mentioned were collected? My grandparents and anyone over 30 are being sickly affected by the strange air conditions. Those of us from the younger generation are left to take care of them and try our best to keep them safe." Ryan responded, now **sounding** like the Colonel.

Edward suddenly recalled the mission report stating how a war had raged in this town and now a large percentage of the people had automail like himself. THAT brought on an idea.

"Marco, Bevelod, do you happen to have automail parts?" Ed asked, standing up from his dinning room chair.

The elderly couple glanced at each other, then back at Ed. "M-My. . .How did you know that Alchemist?" Marco asked, exposing his gloved left hand, Bevelod with her gloved right hand.

Edward didn't question as to how they got their automail, but he did answer the old man's question. "In my state mission report, I was informed that the people of this town battled it out for this land years ago, leaving a lot of you with automail limbs in the end. And if what you say is true Ryan, then the sickness that both of you developed is that and the same of the one my report described! What exactly does it do, if I may ask?"

Marco was once again the one to speak, swiping a finger across the surface of his metal hand. "Our automail have been melting, or something similar to melting; it's almost like there sweating. We're not entirely sure what the liquid is, but what we are sure of is that this sickness digs all the way to the connections of the automail to the nerves, causing extreme pain if moved even the tiniest some moments, and other times it does nothing. It might sound like nothing but to people the same age as Belevod and I, it can be very tiring and sometimes bring about and spike a fever."

The blonde listened intently, bringing up the next subject, "What about the missing people? Did they have automail too, or was it random?"

Bevelod finally found her voice and said in the softest of tones, "At this point it was only people with automail, but now the children are wandering off in search of their mothers and fathers, or young'ins like Ryan think they can take on the ex-soldier army and are lost. . .and at their age!" tears filled the old woman's eyes, burying her face in her husband's chest.

A feeling of remorse fell over Ed, making him feel guilty for having asked the question, until Ryan tapped his shoulder and motioned him to follow him. He did as he was asked and followed Ryan until they were in the front of the inn.

"Don't feel bad . . . she gets like that from time to time without anyone's help." Ryan stated; his back to the blonde. When he faced the small alchemist, his expression was **exactly** like Roy's when the Colonel was about to say something of importance. "Tomorrow when you confront that bastard army, I'll be going with you all the way!"

Edward stared at the man in amazement, unsure whether or not to object to his company, until he remembered how he left Al behind to keep him safe; he wasn't about to screw up that logic, Al would be pissed. "I'm sorry Ryan . . . you've been so kind to me since I got here, but I can't let you go with me! I'd be putting you in harms way and if something happened to you, even if it was honorable, neither of those people in that room-" Edward pointed his automail at the dinning room door,"-would be happy."

Ryan's face flustered and his voice grew louder, "You wouldn't be putting me in danger, **I'd **be putting **myself** in danger! Plus, how do you expect me to take orders from a chibi like yourself?"

By this point, a vein had found its way to Ed's forehead, and the blonde snapped, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUG SO SMALL YOU WOULDN'T NOTICE IF HE CRAWLED THROUGH YOUR EAR INTO YOUR BRAIN AND BEGAN TO EAT IT!"

The dark haired man stuck out his tongue at Ed, crossing his arms, and said again, "I'm going with you, and that's final!"

Having quickly cooled his jets, Edward stared after Ryan as the tall figure began to walk upstairs. "Oh boy. . ." he mumbled to himself, grabbing his suitcase and jacket, making his way to his room for some serious rest. The moment he got into his room, Ed practically tore off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers, and plopped directly in bed. With a pillow cuddled between his arms and one under his head, his tired golden eyes slowly closed; forcing sleep upon the boy.

* * *

As if he had never fallen asleep, Edward was once more in an apartment with the same man as before. Despite the slight change in scenery, his body only craved the unknown partner in everyway. This time Edward was slightly in control, embracing every part of his partner within his mouth, sliding his head back and forward. The dark haired man grabbed a handful of Ed's hair and forced the smaller party to bring his shaft all the way inside his mouth, causing the man to cum. Edward, wiping his mouth of the white liquid, was brought into a passionate kiss, entwining their tongues in a battle for dominance, though Ed lost and was forced on his stomach. With a look of bewilderment, his golden eyes glanced back to see what the man was up to but knew the moment he felt a large pang in his lower body. With one of the man's hand massaging his erection and the other supporting his backside, Edward's partner began to continuously thrust into him, first slowly, then gradually faster as his and Ed's breathing quickened. The small alchemist found himself moaning with every slam against his body, getting the words out-"H-Harder!" His partner complied and began to push harder, bringing him and Ed to the breaking point. "AaaAAH!"

"Edward. . . Edward? Are you alright?" asked a deep voice, obviously that of a man's, called, causing Edward to inch open his eyes.

When he saw a face with piercing dark eyes, and raven black hair, he **nearly** jumped out of his skin, but **actually** fell off the opposite side of the bed, crashing to the floor. "O-Ouch. . ." he muttered, quickly noticing his "little friend" at it again. Before the man who woke him up reached Ed's sight, the blonde had quickly covered his erection with the pillow he had been hugging all night, conviently also covering his automail arm.(The blanket covered both of his legs)

"God . . . I didn't mean to scare you off your bed, but it can't be helped. Are you ok?" asked the voice once more, which was finally sounding familiar to the alchemist.

"R-Ryan . . .? What are you-" he began, but was cut off when he noticed the sudden change in expression on Ryan's face. "What's wrong?"

"Get dressed . . . we're leaving after breakfast."

Edward blinked, unsure he heard the man right, did he say after breakfast? That meant there was something definitely wrong. Sure enough, during the morning meal, Ed was fast aware of the absence of two particular people. Just as he was about to ask, Ryan slammed down his fork, stabbing it into the table, leaving it there.

"Those bastards got a hold of those two last night! I didn't even notice until I checked their rooms! God . . . I'm USELESS! I couldn't even protect them!" Ryan yelled, covering his face with his hands to hide any tears he shed. Ed reached a hand over the table and patted Ryan on the shoulder.

"I promise you, I'll get them back for you! Also. . ." Ed paused as a small grin etched across his face, "I expect you to be at your best while we take down that army!"

Ryan slowly lifted his head from his hands and smiled, wiping any traces of crying from his face. "Thank you Edward..."

For Edward, being done with breakfast was a snap, but what surprised him was the similar behavior of his comrade. Leaving the inn, Ed once more found himself tying a cloth around his head, covering his mouth, which confused Ryan.

"What do you have to worry about? It'll only effect people with automail attachments!" the taller man stated, patting Ed's shoulder and began to lead the way.

_That's exactly WHY I have to wear this cloth! I wonder why I haven't- _His thoughts began, but stopped when he noticed that they had already arrived.

_Wow . . . that was fast._

"From this point on we have to have our guard up at all times, even when you think it's safe!" Ed warned, checking the cloth over his mouth to make sure it was on properly. It nearly amazed Ed that the air conditions wandered all the way out to the mountains, but he had sort of gotten used to it.

Ryan acknowledged Edward's warning and led the way inside. Immediately upon entry the two were attacked by three large men. One was bald but practically a giant in both size and muscles; with an axe plastered to his hand. The next one was short, fat, and full of hair, it was a wonder he was able to see, and his weapon of choice was a flail, spikes, chain, and all. The next looked around Ryan's age, but more powerful; and with shortly cut white hair and major tanned skin, and all he had was a metal pole.

The one Ryan's age came leaping forward at the taller one of the two, blocked simply by Ryan's right arm. Ed would've watched in awe but had dumb and dumber to deal with; though he wasn't sure at the moment which was which. The little one pointed a finger at Edward, as an order, and watched as the larger one leapt forward, axe waving above his head. The small alchemist was able to dodge the blow, clapping his hands together and slapped his hand against his automail one, revealing it openly with his sword attachment. Ryan, having knocked the guy he was dealing with out with his own metal pole, watched the blonde with wide eyes of both surprise and fear.

The alchemist charged forward, catching the giant off guard as his small body flew into the air and landed on his back. With one thrust downwards, the blonde had hit the very core of the man's heart from the back. Like a surfer, Ed used the man's surface as a support, following the man to the ground and jumping off, sarcastically saying, "Thanks for the ride, and now, unto the next one." By this point the short hairy man was backed up against a wall; pushed by both Edward and Ryan whose expression showed that they were **not **happy. With his automail hand back to normal, he and Ryan in unison slammed their fists into the man's face, so he didn't even have a chance to use his flail.

Figuring they were done with these three, Ryan finally brought it up. "How come you didn't tell me you had an automail arm?"

Edward awkwardly smiled, "I also have one on my left leg, but the reason I didn't bring it up was because I didn't want your pity, or anything of the sort. You guys took me in with no questions and I didn't want to place such depressing things into your heads. . ." he responded softly, his brows curving upwards, revealing his emotions on the subject.

Noticing, Ryan just smiled and took Edward's hand, "Come on. We have two old farts to save!" and with that, the taller man began to drag the small alchemist throughout the cavern. Though he didn't question it, Ed was slightly curious as to how Ryan knew every inch of the cave and began to think on it, since he had no need to pay attention to walking. It wasn't long before the two of them came to a halt, standing before a large door made of old mahogany wood, with knockers just as old. Ryan released his grip on the small Alchemist's hand and pushed open the door, after all, knocking would be like announcing, "Hey, Bad guys! I'm here! Come and get me!" but to their surprise there was no one in sight, except a single man sitting in a large seat that seemed to be made from the roots of a tree.

"Welcome . . . State Alchemist." the man said, lifting his head to look into Ed's golden eyes.

"H-How did you-" Ed began, but stopped himself when he saw Belevod and Marco, tied up and sitting next to the man's "throne".

"While catching these two, my men informed me of your presence, but they never mentioned how short you were." The man responded, sneering at the two.

"WHY YOU-" The enraged blonde took a step forward, waving his fists, but was once again held back by Ryan. Realizing he wasn't going to get the chance to pummel the man yet, he eased up and asked, "So . . . where's this army of ex-soldiers that I've heard so much about? We took care of three of them-" Ed stopped when he noticed that the man began to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"That was it . . . those three imbeciles **were** my feared army. I made sure that those idiots didn't go at the same time, and that they dressed differently for each visit to the town so that such an illusion was created. I suppose it worked. . ." the man stood up from his seat, having the cloak that covered his body fall to his feet, exposing a body composed almost entirely metal.

_Well . . . that explains the automail fetish. I guess there's no one left to save after all. . ._ Edward thought, causing a surge of anger to fill his entire body, making his body shake.

"So that's why you spread the virus . . . just so you could make yourself STRONGER! That's unforgivable!" He yelled, taking a step forward, lifting his right sleeve to give him easy access to his automail. That merely intrigued the man.

"Ah! So you have an automail limb as well eh? Then I guess-" The mercenary slammed a clenched fist into his other open hand,"-that you'll have to be the completion of my, Alchemist Creed's, collection!" That Edward expected, but when the man made eye contact with Ryan and nodded, that's when things flipped upside down.

Ryan suddenly charged at Ed, grabbing both of the small form's arms and shoving them behind his back, making sure to keep his hand away from each other. Having seen his ability to use alchemy without a transmutation circle, Edward knew that Ryan had taken that into account. The dark haired man smirked down at Edward, ripping the cloth from the blonde's mouth causing Ed to begin chocking on the air. Despite his difficulties breath, Ed muttered, "I take it back . . . you're the evil twin-" until thrown into another coughing fit

Trying to keep his vision straight, Edward glanced at the mercenary, noticing his large body closing the distance between him and Ed.

Clenching his eyes shut, Ed unconsciously thought of one man's name. _R-Roy! I need help!_ Feeling helpless and out of ideas, Edward prepared for impact when all of a sudden he felt an intense heat speed past him and engulf the mercenary.

* * *

**After Talk!**

This took longer then I expected it to, but here it is a day later! I'll try posting new chapters at about this speed, maybe quicker, or slower depending on all the factors of "bed time" and "writers block". I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! I know it doesn't have much "action" in it, you know the kind I'm talking about, but it's just setting into the plot. Plus, his dreams should compensate -I hope-. In case questions about the town Kikar come up, I'll say it right here and now, "I haven't finished this anime series so if that place really exists, I HAVE NO IDEA! I made that up off the top of my head!" Any who, I'll get to work on Chapter Three which I hope you'll read! As always **Please Review **and join me in my ceremony to worship Full Metal Alchemist. _-Sacrifices her Grunty plushie to an altar for Ed and Roy- _"SOWAKA!" (I hear that at the end of a lot of chants so I thought it was appropriate)


	3. To The Rescue! Mission Failed!

**Disclaimer: **Too busy finishing chapters on to finish my body swaping maching. . .Looks like Full Metal Alchemist will never be mine. Ed. . . Al-ROY! I'll miss you all ;--; This means no more disclaimers. . .They're a pain to write. Unless someone believes I'm lying and I really DO own FMA, well, I DON'T!

**Note: GOMEN NE! **Sorry this took so long to post but I'm working on two other stories and I had a bad case of writer's block. . .My only cure for it is to draw a charatcer from the story. If you want to see it e-mail me and i'll send it to you and tell me what you think!(Is my first time drawing Edward) Now for long awaited fluffyness between Roy and Edward!

* * *

**Chapter Three : To The Rescue! Mission Failed!**

Edward's eyes shot open with the intense heat he felt fly past him, forcing him to watch as Creed fell to the ground and restlessly rolled around in attempt to rid himself of the flames. Full Metal noticed who it was that saved him when Ryan flung around to see for himself. A smile etched across his face, Roy snapped his fingers and set another flame flying, this time directly at Ed and Ryan. Acting like any normal human being would, Ed used all his strength and flipped Ryan over his back, forcing the other man to take the blow. Finally being released, Ed brought his attention to Creed, who had stopped flailing about and had been writing a transmutation circle. The blonde reconized the circle and flinched.

"Damn it. . ." Ed mumbled, running to Roy's location and dragging him, as best he could, in the direction of the exit. Just at the two could see the light from outside, a large explosion erupted from behind and pushed them out by force. When the smoke cleared, Edward noticed first that Roy's larger body had been protecting him from any flying ruble, the second thing he noticed was the large amounts of machinery that poked out from the destroyed mountain sight, and last was the large amount of dead bodies that suddenly emerged from the blast, surrounding Edward and Roy. The blonde almost couldn't believe his eyes, having such a large body count before him, and the unbelievable amount of blood that was everywhere. It almost made him sick before Roy took his mind off it all by getting both himself and Edward off the ground and onto their feet.

"Looks like we aren't going to get anything from him. . ." Roy stated, letting go of Ed to brush the dirt off his uniform.

The small alchemist kept his attention on the Colonel, hoping it would keep him from getting sick, though he was already coughing quite a bit from the left over mixture of dust and the air that carried the virus. Roy seemed to not notice when he began to relay the conditions to the major.

"With no one left in town or anyone alive here, the protection part of your mission was a complete failure, but getting rid of that alchemist was part of the job, and you didn't even had to lift a finger to accomplish it. The man got rid of himself. . and for what? It was a waisted effort."

Full Metal tried to pay attention, but his coughing was beginning to get worse and made it hard to breath. Roy stopped ranting about the mission's failure when he finally took the time to look at Ed, but by then the blonde almost couldn't breath and was falling fast. Mustang reached out quick enough to catch the small figure, surprised at his own speed, but more worried what was wrong. Sighing, the Colonel lifted Full Metal into his arms wedding style and walked off back towards the station to get home as quick as possible.

What felt like days to Edward had only been hours when he woke up, finding himself laid down on a train seat, the Colonel sitting across from him staring out the window. Ed couldn't help but stare at the man's features, and the way the evening light cast down on him from the window, making him look elegant. It was hypnotic the way the Colonel could make himself so handsome without even trying, but all in the same time ironic if you were aware of his personality. The blonde snapped out of his trance when he noticed Mustang had been watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Had enough have you? I could pose if you'd like?" the taller man said sarcastically, resting his elbow on the windowsill so he could lean his head against his hand.

Ed jumped up from his lying place in embarrassment, only to sink back down in a faintly manner."A-Are we there yet?" he managed to get out, coughing silently.

Roy's expression became serious and his tone cold,"We're about an hour away. You better not die on the way there."

Realizing he hadn't even fully been aware of Roy's presence, he asked softly,"Why are -cough- you here in the -cough- first place?"

The Colonel smirked, waving his free hand about as he spoke,"The Furhrer had told me to come up here and check on you when he found out that the mercenary leader was the man who called himself "Alchemist Creed", who's only ability was to blow things up. Bit of an idiot if you ask me, that man, claiming so much power only to use it to add metal parts to his body and supposively make him "stronger". Stronger my ass. . ."

Comforted by the deep tone in Roy's voice, Ed slowly drifted off into another long sleep, only to wake up again in Central's hospital wing with a nurse sticking a needle into his arm. Edward screamed his head off and tried to escape from the hospital room, but was quickly dragged back into bed by the nurse, smiling, that's right, **smiling**, as she stuck the needle back into his skin, finishing the process with little difficulty. As the women left, the blonde examined his arm thoroughly for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing in the end and relaxed against the bed sheets. His mind began to wonder how he got there, until Roy's raven haired head popped into his brain and spread a dark blush across his soft cheeks.

"ACK! Stop thinking about him Ed! He's your boss for crying out loud! Get a hold of yourself!" he snapped at himself, lightly pounding his fist into his crimson colored cheeks. After a moment of silence from his thoughts, the small alchemist sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and walked over to the closest window. The sky was getting darker, but the evening sun was still barely lighting the buildings of Central. With the color of the light bringing on new thoughts, an old one emerged from back when he was on the train with Roy, making him remember the way the man held himself, proud and confident. He also drifted to what he had thought back then, how handsome the Colonel looked and the way he seemed almost gentle underneath the evenings light. Edward had given up trying to suppress such thoughts, figuring they'd come back no matter what, that was until he began thinking about his unwanted dreams.

"Who is it that keeps me up at night. . ." Edward whispered to himself, pulled away from his imagination when he heard his door open and close.

"Nii-san. . .Are you ok now?" questioned the soft voice of his brother, Al.

Edward spun around to look at him, managing a smile to assure he was alright, but he couldn't fool his own brother who walked up to him and took place by the window.

"Al. . .I'm sorry if I worried you. Not having you come along was probably for the better, as I suspected, seeing as my oponent was "Alchemist" Creed. The man would've drooled rivers if he saw your armor! All he wanted from the people with auto-" he began, stopping when he saw his younger brother raise a hand.

"I already know what happened. . .The Colonel explained it to me in great detail. He even mentioned that there was a man, the one that was holding your arms behind your back, that looked incredibly like himself." The armored boy stated, smiling with his eyes.

Ed laughed,"Ya, I thought that too when I first met him. His name was Ryan, Ryan Stratus-" Saying the man's name felt like swallowing needles, knowing very well that he was gone forever. You see, Edward had this belief floating around in his head that Ryan only attacked him for a reason beyond comprehension for anyone besides himself; that it was to save his grandparents. . .The blonde wanted to believe that so bad that tears welded up in his eyes, clouding over his vision. Trying to hide his feelings from his younger brother, he threw a hand up to his face and shielded his sobs from vision. Al noticed, feeling helpless for his brother, trying to comfort him with a pat on the shoulder, instead startled when Ed leaped into his big arms and let his tears flow openly. The armored boy smiled to himself, feeling he had been useful to his brother even in that body, hugging the blonde tighter against his cold, metal body.

The younger of the two gently pushed away, feeling Edward's figure asleep against his. Al smiled down at his brother and placed him back into his hospital bed. He was distracted when he heard the Colonel step inside, shutting the door behind him.

"How is he?" Roy asked, his tone flat but concerned, walking up to the blonde's bedside and taking a seat.

The younger brother sighed,"At this point they said he was fine, but should probably get some rest before leaving. It seems that the virus moves throughout the body quickly, causing pain one moment, and the next, it's gone." he replied, taking a seat opposite the Colonel on the other side.

Subconsciously Edward could hear two voices conversing, but he couldn't pick up who they were, nor did he really care. Just listening was relaxing enough for the small alchemist, having been without a good night's sleep for days, unaware that that night would be the same.

The scenery was just like he remembered, feeling almost comfortable in the familiar sight. His attention fell from the contents of the room to his lower body, which was being consumed by the usual dark haired man. His piercing shadow colored eyes glanced up at Ed lovingly, messaging the skin above Edward's member to further comfort the blonde. Full Metal let out soft moans of pleasure, taking grasp of the man's hair and forcing him down harder, causing him to release himself at last. He relaxed against the beds sheets, clouded eyes staring at the bland ceiling, his chest moving up and down rapidly. The man slowly crept on top of Ed and softly embraced him, the blonde holding him back until a sharp pain shot throughout his right, automail arm. Forcing the man away he saw a knife shoved between the joint that connected his lower arm to his upper, confusing him greatly and paining him both physically and mentally. Ed roughly removed the knife and held it with a shaking hand, glancing at the him questioningly. Suddenly he leapt forward and came down on the man, shoving the knife, as hard as he could, into his heart. A wicked smiled etched across his lips when he felt the blood of his lover splatter all over his skin, dripping slowly down his face. Ed licked his lips and laughed, taking the knife out of the body and stabbing it again, and again, and **again**, laughing louder with each injection. It was as if he was watching someone else do such a horrible thing with his body, making his stomach churn uncomfortably and forcing him awake.

When he opened his eyes, he felt himself breathing awkwardly, sweat and tears running down his face, along with two concerned faces hovering over him. He calmed down slightly when he saw Al, but by glancing at the Colonel, he felt his heart pound against his chest harder and a wave of fear sweep over him. Ed pushed his body opposite of Roy and fell off the side that Al was sitting at, caught by his younger brother.

"W-What's wrong Nii-san?" Al asked, holding his older brother gently worried of hurting him.

Roy wanted to ask the same but noticed the reluctant behavior of the blonde towards him. Edward glanced around the room, making sure he wasn't still in the apartment, then he checked his sweat-drenched body for any signs of blood, finding none. Suddenly the same pain from his dream emerged and engulfed Edward, causing the blonde to tightly grasp his automail arm.

Al began to panic, setting his pained brother on the bed, running to the door saying,"I'll go get a nurse! Watch over Nii-san!" and like a flash Al was in the hospital hall ways, searching for help.

Mustang nervously glanced down at Ed, watching fearfully as the blonde withered about, facing him, letting out soft whimpers of pain every second. He began to reach out for the small alchemist, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. He clenched his fists and let eyes fall on Ed once more, noticing the sad expression on the boys face, which pained the man's heart to see.

Ed reached out and took hold of the Colonel's jacket unknowingly, muttering,"R-Roy. . ." His voice was stressed, but Mustang heard it loud and clear.

The man couldn't contain himself any further and wrapped the boy in his arms, wishing he could take all the pain if it would mean he could see Ed smile again. The boy's golden eyes found the strength to open, allowing him to see that what was happening was real. A soft crimson color found it's way to his cheeks, calming him down greatly, somewhat taking his mind off the pain. Edward pushed the Colonel away right as Al and a nurse, as panicked as the younger brother, came bursting in.

**_SAFE!_ **The blonde found himself thinking, watching as a darkness cast over him and forced him into another sleep.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Edward saw the day of light again, out of the hospital and about. With his scare to both Al and the Colonel, he decided to make his safe presence known later, but for now he'd get something to eat. . .He was **starving!**

Remembering that he had loved the food from the Café he ate at before he left for his mission, he thought it would be a good idea to return there. That's what he thought, until he noticed the Colonel sitting in the booth he had sat in the night before he left. Figuring it wasn't worth ditching a nice meal to make the man comfortable, he walked in and took a seat across from Mustang, startling him.

"F-Full Metal. . .Your out of the hospital already?" Roy asked, sipping his ordered coffee nervously.

Edward grinned, finding that he liked it when the man sitting infront of him was nervous."It's been a whole week, or have you forgotten the days?" he asked sarcastically.

Mustang set his coffee cup down, feeling his brow twitch slightly,"Of coarse I haven't forgotten, I just figured with the way you were crying in pain and wiggling about that you'd be in there for at least a month."

The blonde felt a hint of rage fly though his body,"Well, I'm not the one who took me into his arms and held him tenderly!" he stated, irritation obvious in his tone.

The Colonel nearly spit out his coffee, slamming his cup back down on the table,"That may be so but you **asked** for it! Being as wonderful as I am I just did it to please you!"

"Why would I ask for someone like you to hold me? I bet you did it because you couldn't keep your hands off me! PERVERT!"

"You practically begged me to do it! Don't you dare try to point a finger at me!"

The quarrel would've continued if it wasn't for the Café owner asking the two to leave, bowing in apology. Edward and Mustang both stormed out the door and glared at each other intensely.

"Thanks! Now I'm out here and still hungry!" Ed yelled, looking up at the Colonel.

"You're the one who sat at my booth! I should be blaming you!" Mustang argued, taken back when Edward's stomach yelled at the both of them.

The blonde clenched his stomach, with the most pitiful expression he ever wore, causing a blush to escape the Colonel's face with the sight. Shrugging it off, Roy sighed and asked,"Would you like to get something to eat. . .WITHOUT fighting this time?"

Full Metal thought on it for a moment, taking it as the Colonel's treat, and agreed. They walked side by side to his car, got in, and drove off to find a new place to eat. Edward stared out the window, engulfed in his thoughts of his last dream, or rather, nightmare. He couldn't help but wonder why the man in his dream stabbed him and why he attacked him back so violently. Ed's stomach began to do flips, so he stopped thinking about it and inspected the car instead to keep his mind off it.

"Why are you driving? Don't you have a driver or something that does that for you?" he asked curiously.

Roy smirked,"When I go off on my own I'd perfer my privacy. Also, I can go anywhere I want without any confusion as to where I want to go **is**. Some people just don't know this place as well as I do. . ." he responded, sounding sincere with each word.

Edward had a suddenly feeling of ease. It was nice to have a conversation without any hatred sparking between them, and it also allowed the blonde to get to know the Colonel better outside the office.

"What about you? Do you ever plan on driving? Or are you waiting for your legs to grow so you can reach the pedals without being able to see?" Roy asked smugly.

Suddenly the blonde took back everything he thought a moment ago and snapped,"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ROCK SO SMALL YOU WOULDN'T NOTICE EVEN IF IT STABBED THROUGH YOUR FOOT AND MADE YOU BLEED?"

The Colonel began to laugh, throwing Ed off his rage spree, and actually brought the blonde slowly into a laughing fit of his own.

_This **IS **nice. . . It's almost like a date. . ._Ed thought tenderly, feeling the car come to a stop.

"This is a place I go to when I have a lunch break or free time to look over documents outside my office." Roy stated, opening his car door and stepping out. Ed followed his example and got out as well, shutting the door with his eyes plastered to the sign that read,"Palace Fortress. . ."

"What a weird name. . ." he thought out loud, noticing Roy's distancing figure, and ran after him. As they entered all Ed could see was blue and white everywhere, not one color out of that range. Military uniforms were left and right, making the poor blonde feel extremely out of place, glancing at Roy and seeing the same uniform.

_Well, so much for not sticking out. . . _

They were led to a table in the back corner, as dark as it was there was a large window that gave a decent view. Sitting down across from each other Edward began to fidget with his fingers, glancing through the window and anywhere besides the man in front of him. Roy could feel the boy's anxiety, noticing his every move was a sign of being uncomfortable.

"We could go somewhere else if you'd like?" The dark eyed man questioned, sitting back in his chair, sighing to himself.

Startled by the sudden sound of the Colonel's voice, Ed jerked his glance in his direction."N-No! This is fine! It's just that I'm the only one not in a military uniform and I feel like a black sheep in a herd of white ones."

Roy let out a tiny laugh,"How about this then-" he started, unbuttoning his jacket and slipping it off, exposing his black undershirt that hugged his muscles tightly. Ed forced his eyes to look away, despite how much he wanted to just stare, in case the Colonel might catch him.

The blonde smirked, hiding his embarrassment,"Well. . .I guess that's better." he said, sounding sarcastic. Ed slipped off his red jacket to blend in more with Roy and the soldiers surounding him, unaware of the Colonel's stare.

Moments later a waitress walked up to their table, got their orders, and left as fast as she came. The time it took for the food to get there was torture for both of them, silence following their pain, making it worse. When their food arrived the atmosphere rose a little and the two of them ate peacefully, or as peaceful as you could when a certain blond alchemist was shoving food into his mouth at light speeds. It was about 6:30pm when they left the Café, heading in the opposite direction of Roy's car so that they could talk while taking a stroll.

"So, the Furhrer thought I couldn't handle the mission on my own and sent you to save me correct?" Ed asked, having thought on the subject from time to time but never coming up with any answers.

Mustang felt his stare fall to his feet as they walked, then raised his head to look at the empty sky,"That's about the gist of it, and by the way I found you when I got there I'd say he was right to send me after you."

The blonde felt mad, but surprisingly not at the Colonel or the Furhrer, they were just targets of his rage when the real person he was mad at was himself."I would've kicked Creed's ass if Ryan hadn't held me back! It was all his fault. . .all his-"

Roy glanced down at Ed, waiting for him to continue when he saw a tear trickle down the boy's face."What's wrong?"

Ed swiped an arm over his eyes and threw it back into a pocket,"N-Nothing. . .I just thought that he was better then that, wanting to save his grandparents and all, and then he turns around and does that. I just feel disappointed."

Mustang brought his eyes back to the night sky,"Who at? Ryan Stratus. . .Or yourself?"

Full Metal felt his body shaking, knowing that he had to admit the truth, but he wasn't about to do so infront of this asshole. Putting aside all the mixed feelings about his boss he had been having lately, Ed still found himself hating Roy inwardly, but he wasn't sure why. The blonde looked up from his feet (Normally where he found himself staring when he was thinking) and saw a small, abandoned park almost right in front of them. He ran from Roy's side and found a swing to sit in, smiling to himself when a nice memory came to mind. . .

_"Nii-san, Higher! I want to touch the sky!" Al yelled happily at his older brother, who was pushing him with all his might._

_"I-If I push you any higher the swing will snap and you'll really touch the sky!" Ed responded, sounding tired but happy as well._

_Al laughed and spread his short arms, flapping them like a bird with each push of the swing. The boys joyful voice sounded like a soft melody to Ed's ears, making him smile and push one last time with all his strength. The sudden change in height scared Al and sent him flying from the swing in mid air. Edward screamed Al's name and chased after his falling body, catching him right before his younger brother hit the ground. _

_Al panicked,"N-Nii-san! Are you ok?"_

_Ed found himself grinning widely, exposing his teeth,"Ya. . .I'm fine. I hurt abit, but I'm okay. Now get off of me, your heavy!"_

_"You hurt only because your small, not because i'm heavy Nii-san!" Al replied, jumping off his brother and ran towards their home where their mother was waiting. Edward's rage was even worse as a child, allowing his body to chase after Al at top speeds._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOUD SO SMALL THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT ON A CLEAR DAY!" _

Ed watched his younger self speed after his brother into the house, the distant sound of the door slamming echoing in his mind. The image of their old home lingered heavily until he felt his body begin to swing. Glancing behind him he saw Roy softly pushing against his back, giving him lift.

"What are you-" The small alchemist began, pausing when he saw the tender expression on the Colonel's face.

"You took a seat so I assumed that you wanted to swing, am I wrong?" The man's deep voice cooed.

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat he whispered,"No. . .I wanted to."

They remained like that for the longest time, the blonde seemingly getting higher with each gentle push. Unfortunately Roy had to do all the work because Ed was merely concerning himself with his pusher. Getting bored of the constant motion, Mustang pushed one last time, sending Ed flying high up, but also off the swing entirely. Roy jumped, catching the small blonde before impact with the ground and stared down at him both annoyed and relieved.

"W-Why the hell did you do that!" Ed screamed, making Mustang cover his ears for protection. Edward was less upset about the fact that he flew off the swing, and more mad about how Mustang ruined a perfectly good moment, thought it was alot like what he had done to Al.

"You weren't doing anything, so I thought you fell asleep. I figured I'd wake you up." He responded flatly, throwing the blonde off of him.

Ed sprung to his feet, shaking in anger,"H-How can you do that?" he began, his long bangs shadowing over his eyes."How can you start as such a nice guy and then turn around and become so-so damned stupid!" Screaming at the top of his lungs he said,"I HATE YOU!" and ran off, his destination unknown.

The Colonel stared after the blonde,"There is definitely something wrong with him. That's the second time he's yelled at me like that." he stated to himself, wiping off his uniform, and walked to his car in hopes to rid himself of the guilt he was feeling.

* * *

The blonde ran and ran, having no idea in the slightest of where he was going to go, but he hoped there would be no people.

_That asshole! I can't believe he'd do something like that. . .Sure, flying off the swing isn't what's pissing me off, but still, why? Why can't the man take a hint and ease up a bit, without making me mad?_

The thoughts screamed loudly in his head, making him loose track of where he was going and run right into Hughes.

"W-Wo there. . .Where are you running off to?" He asked, his voice surprisingly soothing.

Edward looked up at him, Hughes's smiling face looking at him like a father, or at least a decent one unlike his own. The Lt. Colonel walked the two of them to a bench to talk, waiting for the blonde to begin relaying his troubles.

Full Metal inhaled and started. "I was hanging out with the Colonel-"

"With Mustang! Outside the office? NO WAY!" Hughes interrupted, slightly annoying Ed, he noticed quickly and cleared his throat as a sign he would shut up.

"Anyways, he owed me lunch and took me to a restaurant that he usually went to called-"

"Ah, Palace Fortress, they have the best udon! Elysia and Gracia love to go there and eat-OW!" Having interrupted Ed twice, this time he was stopped by the small alchemists foot slamming on top of his own."G-Go on. . ."

Regaining his composure Ed continued."We went inside and sat down. At the beginning it was extremely weird and uncomfortable, but then the mood slowly turned to a pleasant one, even after we left. We took a walk to talk, just talk, when I saw a park and took a seat on one of the swings. The Colonel pushed me gently at first-"

"On the swing? I do that with my little Elicia when we go to the park and-" Ed pushed down on the man's foot once more, having not removed it from the last time.

"Yes. . .On the swing-" Ed confirmed, his tone agitated and cold,"-It was actually kind of fun, that is until The Colonel practically forced me off and sent me flying. That bastard caught me but it didn't make any difference! He's still an ass! That's when I ran into you. . ."

"I see. . .So you ran away. How cliche-OW!-Never mind. . ." Hughes smiled down at his co-worker, patting the boy on the shoulder."As Lt. Colonel I've been with Mustang for along time, and i've learned that it's hard for him to make friends personally. When it comes to the job the man's an ace at getting people to follow him loyally. How else do you think he'd get two people like Hawkeye and Havoc to work alongside him? As unbareable as it is for those two to stand his personality, they still look at him as a friend, but Mustang only see's them as loyal "subjects". I guess I could say that he can make friends but without knowing it. . .Do you understand or did I just confuse you more? I could use Eliysia as an example-" He stopped when Edward lifted a hand, looking at him with a weary smile.

"It's okay, I get it . . ." He got to his feet and thanked the Lt. Colonel, walking away with new thoughts drifting around in his mind."I knew that the Colonel was a hard ass but, I didn't think he had any problem with making new friends, or subjects. . . Whatever, I guess i'll just go home." Ed told himself, taking a left to head off into the direction of his apartment where Al was most likely waiting for him. Walking alone, no thoughts in his mind for once, and only the night sky to stare down at him; it was all so comforting. Without even realizing it, he found himself at Central's library, with a dark figure limping up the stairs. Ed, being the curious person he was got closer, squinting his eyes so that he could see better.

"Oh my god. . ." Edward whispered to himself in complete shock, his eyes widened in fear."R-RYAN!"

The shadowed man jerked his face in his direction, his body falling over onto the steps. Blood was running down the stone structures as Ed closed in fast, the boy shaking from head to foot.

"A-Are you alright? I thought you had died in the mountain incident! How did you-" He asked, sounding concerned and rushed, his breath quickening out of anxiety.

"Creed. . ."

Edward stopped ranting,"W-What?"

Ryan inhaled some air, struggling to breath with his loss of control of his lungs,"C-Creed. . .He saved me, by accident. His-His body, it fell on top of me when he b-blew himself up. All that was left. . .was the metal corpse. I had to find you. . .and apologize! AH!" The man suddenly grabbed his ribs, screeching in pain. Edward panicked -

_Am I about to let him die again? When I have the chance to save him! HELL NO! _

Despite the difference in size and weight, Edward used all his strength and dragged Ryan into the open library. It was strange how the library could be open at insane hours some nights and close early other nights. The pattern was scattered so no one ever knew when it was really open; Edward was extremely thankful that is wasn't closed that certain night. At the back of the Library, the small alchemist gently placed Ryan on a table and went to the front counter to get the first aid kit. When he rushed back he saw Ryan without his shirt, prepared for whatever Ed had in stored for him. Ignoring the blush that swept across his cheeks, he dug through the kit and pulled out a roll of bandages, some cotton balls, disinfectant, and tweezers to hold the cotton.

In a therapeutic manner, Edward cleaned the man's gaping wound and wrapped it up gently. Ryan's breathing had steadied, allowing Ed's to as well, and could now speak clearly.

"You know. . .I only did it to save them, but i'm sure that's not enough of an excuse is it?" Ryan said, his voice practiaclly a whisper.

Edward was about to deny it, but then the image of Ryan's face smirking down at him when he held him steady for Creed's attack came to mind, and he couldn't say anything. The larger man smiled regretfully,"Guess not. . ."

"I-I'm sure I would've done the same thing if Al was in trouble! In fact, I **know** I would! As long as your okay that's all that matters, right?" Ed argued, facing his back to Ryan as he walked off to throw the used supplies away. As he bent down to reach the trash can he felt two large arms wrap around his waist.

"What are you-"

"You know-" Ryan cut in, holding the blonde tighter against his body,"-When I first met you I thought you were a woman, with the way you wear your hair and your height. But now I realize there's just some things that a man can do that a women can't."

Ryan's raven colored hair fell into Ed's sight, feeling the man's tongue brush against the skin of his neck."R-Ryan! What are you doing?"

The man flipped Edward's body around, forcing him to face him with his smaller body pinned against a bookcase. He held Ed's wrists tightly in his grasp, and above the blonde's head."What else can he do I wonder?" Ryan whispered in Ed's ear.

The blonde was about to fight back when the raven colored man bit down on his neck, injecting some kind of paralyzer, and knocking Ed out.

For the second time in the boy's life, he wanted the help of the one person he couldn't stand.

In his last moments of vision he whispered,"Roy. . .Help. . ."

* * *

**After Talk!**

I hope you liked this chapter, though i'm probably sure you all want me dead by now, I assure you that the next chapter will be good! -- Had any doubt run through your mind at all, about Ed's dream? FIND OUT if you were right or wrong next chapter! The next one of these thingy's might take some time because I also have a Naruto story call,"My Little Fox" that people are ordering me to update so don't worry about my health if chapter four isn't up too soon, I may or may not remain among the living. . .It depends really. Thank you for reading, now **REVIEW **and make me happy!


	4. Beyond A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **_-Looks around the room- Between_ you and me . . . I . . . **DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**! Psyche!_ -Does a happy dance-_

**Note: **KYAA! This story is starting to get the attention, I think, it deserves! THANK YOU ALL! Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like that but that's just what I do to make you come back! Sorry for its lateness too . . . the chapter I mean. I've been uber busy this story and my Naruto Fic; **My Little Fox** and I promise to try harder to get chapters to you faster next time! Forgive me!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Beyond A Nightmare**

The night was barely young, the moon at it's fullest, but a certain Colonel had no desires to even glance at the beautiful scene. He had been driving for the past hour, trying to get his thoughts set straight, and the words, "I hate you" to stop floating around in his mind. Roy's expression had converted between angry, aggravated, irritated, and depressed within the time he left the parking garage to the present, though the first three didn't cause much change between themselves.

"Damn him . . . all I did was make sure he was awake! How does he turn it around like that and make it my fault!" Roy yelled at his car, his voice echoing softly in the empty space. The image of Edward kept popping up in his head, eating away at him like a plague, just causing his anger to rise further. He found himself driving past the park he and the blonde had been at when it happened, causing him to come to a halt in hopes the small alchemist was there. But all there was was an empty feeling filling the pit of the Colonel's stomach.

The raven haired man stepped out of his car, walking to the swing set, and took a seat in the swing Ed had been on. He gently pushed himself back and forward with one foot, staring at the sky.

"I suppose . . . he really **does **hate me now doesn't he?" he asked the night sky, finally taking the time to absorb its beauty. "It wouldn't be the first time though, and he always came crawling back . . . but. AH! DAMN IT!"

Roy sprung to his feet and stomped off into the direction that Edward had gone off into in hopes he'd find the blonde, though, what'd he'd say was beyond him.

**

* * *

**

A small flash of light pulled Edward from his land of darkness, bringing him to the sight of a dimly lit room. His golden eyes fell on the lamp that swung loosely above him, causing his body to jerk upwards, and grasp his lower neck in pain.

"Ah . . . that's right. . ." The blonde spoke to the empty room," I was fighting Ryan off . . . and then I remember him inserting something in me. Looks like it's warn off. Though-" He examined the room for the third time,"-where's my captor?"

As if by cue, the raven haired man opened the door slowly, skulked inside, and let the door shut its self behind him. He ignored the fact that Ed had awoken, placing a brown paper bag on the table near the bed, until he glanced over at him and smirked, "So, sleeping beauty is awake is he? Good . . . good."

The blonde pushed himself away from Ryan's form, nearly falling off the bed, with a surge of hatred and fear running through his veins. Ryan's dark optics watched him intently, a wicked smile escaping his lips.

"Don't fret my pet, it'll be over before you know it, but I'll make sure you don't forget either." The older man said playfully, kneeling onto the bedside and approaching Edward in a manner that would suggest an animal hunting its prey.

The blonde's heart began to race, this time falling off the bed, as he scooted farther away. Ed thought quickly and threw his hands up, thrusting them towards each other, but stopped right as they were about to hit. "W-What the-"

"It's my venom . . . you didn't think I'd actually let you wonder freely without some kind of binding? HA! You fool!" Ryan interrupted quickly, dragging the blonde back onto the bed.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ed screamed, feeling his body fall under the man's control, and shake violently underneath Ryan's.

As if he had tied strings to the blonde's arms and legs, licking his lips, he forced Edward to hold his arms (making sure to keep his hands away from each other) above his head and spread his legs widely. Tears threatened to fall as he watched Ryan begin at his collar bone, having stripped him of his shirt at the library. His breath quickened when he felt the other man's hand slowly slip down his abdomen, breaching his belt, and into his pants, caressing his shaft gently. Without control, hot tears poured from the boy's eyes, hate filling his entire expression.

"STOP IT! D-DON'T. . ." Edward cried pausing when a surge of heat filled his body, causing him to shudder underneath the other mans touch.

The blonde felt helpless, unlike anything he ever experienced in his entire life. Even when he had been chased by "Barry The Chopper", he at least had the power to run away, but this was a silent torture . . . beyond the countless nightmares he's had in the past; this was something he couldn't just wake up from and shake off . . . it was reality. Trying to forget his situation, Ed searched through his thoughts and found that the only thing that could come to mind, in all his desperation, was the Colonels face, and the way he had announced that he hated him. Ed didn't hate him, not even close; sure, he pissed him off a numerous amount of times, but there was a quality to Roy that made Ed **want** to put it all behind him and smile up at him, true happiness in his desired expression.

Unconsciously he whispered, "M-Mustang. . ." blushing tenderly at hearing the Colonel's name come from his mouth, even if it only was his last name.

Ryan came to a striking halt; lifting his body completely off the small alchemist and taking a few steps away from the bed, a look of pure horror plastered to his face. Edward regained his bearings and sat up, looking at Ryan with a blank stare.

"W-What did . . . you just say?" The older man asked, sounded absolutely mortified.

Without an answer, or a second though, Edward immediately clapped his hands together and broke a hole in the apartment's wall, grabbing his jacket and jumping out.

The raven haired man didn't notice the blondes disappearance, nor did he seem to care much for it; at the mention of Mustang's name, something clicked inside Ryan, something that threatened him deeply and he had no idea what it was. "What the hell . . . is happening? I-I let him get away. . ." That was the last thing Ryan said before leaving the apartment to find another place worthy of sleeping in.

**

* * *

**

Breathing so hard that he could barely breathe, Edward ran as fast as he could, with no intentions of stopping. The alchemist was panicking, taking a left into an empty alley way, his body stopping him before he could continue. Leaning against a musty, dirt covered wall, he looked himself over as he slid downward, a thought of how disgusting he felt causing tears to once again threaten his eyes. He wiped his face roughly, riding himself of such weak behavior, getting his brain to at last work.

_I . . . I was almost raped! By Ryan . . . RYAN! I thought I could trust him, and with my life at that! He-He seemed like a completely different person tonight . . . like something changed him? I don't know . . . maybe I was just too trusting and that-that person I helped at the library was the real him. How could I have been so stupid!_

The blonde came to a sudden realization, "So then . . . at Creed's hideout . . . he was really in with him the entire time? Sacrificing his grandparents! Oh . . . God!" Without anymore will to hold it back, pulling his knees to his chest tightly, his tears poured over and his sobs were like cries of pain; loud and filled with the sounds of regret. Ed shoved his face into his "normal" hand, feeling it become soaked and warm against his flustered skin.

Edward's attention was brought to the soft tap of heels against the ground, which became louder as they got closer. When he looked up he saw Dark brown eyes staring down at him in a confused manner. Without really taking notice as to who it was, Edward flung his body in the opposite direction and tried to get his feet to carry him, but fell on his face reluctantly. Turning his body over, he scooted himself further away with his dirtied palms, watching in horror as the form slowly, and cautiously closed the distance between them.

"G-GET AWAY! DON'T T-TOUCH ME!" Full Metal screamed, his voice shaking with the rest of him.

Suddenly the shadowed figure stopped, coming into the light, and said, "Do . . . do you really hate me **that** much?"

The voice was familiar, deep and cold, but surprising filled with remorse. The blonde finally took the time to see as to who was speaking to him and gasped, feeling relieved, yet guilty all at the same time, "C-Colonel . . . is that . . . really you?" he asked, calm filling his body as much as he could in his condition.

Roy walked closer to the small alchemist, kneeling down to examine him thoroughly, "What in the world happened? Did you get into a fight?" he asked, taking hold of one of the blonde's shoulders tenderly.

The boy thought for a moment; was he really going to tell him what happened? That he was almost raped! It was a decision that would haunt him for a long time either way, so he took the safe route and lied.

"Y-Ya. Some street thugs didn't like that I was with the military and tried to "beat" the choice out of me. I kicked their asses though, so nothing to worry about! Heh . . . heh . . . ." His voice faded as he went on, trying as best he could to keep himself in tact in front of his boss.

The Colonel knew that something about the way the blonde was carrying himself was wrong, but he could tell that it obviously wasn't something Ed wanted to discuss; especially with him. Sighing to himself, and helping Full Metal to his feet, he said flatly, "I'll take you home. Follow me."

The blonde had no intent of arguing and followed obediently, picking up his torn clothing quickly as to hide any signs to what **really **happened. When they reached the park, Ed glanced at the swing set and thought, once again, about what he had said to the Colonel, causing him to feel guilty and say in a small voice, "I-I'm sorry, about what I said. I didn't mean it. I just-"

"I know . . ." interrupted Mustang, glancing back at the blonde with a small but comforting smile. Edward smiled back, though his brows curved upward, and glanced ahead of Roy to his car.

"You weren't parked here last time. What were you up to?" Ed asked, feeling his body fall under a great amount of ease.

"All because of you I couldn't just go home, so I drove around this area looking for you. I figured I could cover more ground on foot and parked here, realizing it was the best place to start my search since this is were you ran off from. Eventually, after going to the main office, in through the entire premises of the cafeteria, and a detour around the library, which looked like Major Sheska had been there-" Upon hearing the library mentioned, Ed felt a chill run up his spine "-I finally decided to hit the streets, finding you after about an hour of looking under every rock and any other small place you might have crawled. Which brings me to my next question . . . " Mustang pulled his car off to the side, not far from Edward and Al's apartment, and looked directly into the boy's golden eyes.

"Where were you this whole time? You couldn't have been fighting the entire period I was looking for you, with my knowledge of you performance capability, and factoring in your mood when you ran off." Roy said sternly, pulling his face closer to Ed's as if to goad him on. Full Metal stared blankly at Mustang, being at a total loss for words, finding his voice again when he lied, "I was just walking about . . . nothing special." Having said that, he averted his eyes only to make it obvious of his treachery.

Roy sat back in his seat and let out a breath he had been holding, turning the key to start the ignition of the car once again. The short drive to the front of the blonde's building was met with a heavy atmosphere, making it also a silent trip.

When Roy came to a stop he quickly mentioned, before Edward even opened the door, "When you want to tell me what's **really **going on, I'll listen." and with that, the small alchemist stepped out of the car and trudged all the way to his apartment door, knocking on it fairly roughly.

Behind the large board of wood, he heard monstrous footsteps race towards him, causing him to rapidly throw on his red jacket to hide his cuts and bruises, which he himself hadn't even noticed until that moment. Alphonse's armored head peeked around the door, throwing it open when he saw that it was his brother.

"NII-SAN! You're out!" Al yelled happily, dragging his brother inside, and wrapping Ed in a passionate hug.

By "out" Edward assumed that he meant out of the hospital, and decided that it'd be best to go with that. His younger brother pulled Ed's small body away for a moment, looking him over, and asked, "Did you get into a fight? Your clothes are all ripped and stuff. . ."

The blonde thought quickly and said, "Uh . . . about that. The doctors wanted to give me a shot before I left, it was procedure, and I think you can guess the rest?" He smiled when he heard his younger brother's laugh echo throughout his empty body, letting his grip of Ed's small shoulders go.

"That's just like you Nii-san! If you go wash up I'll warm up something for you to eat!" Alphonse replied joyfully, practically skipping to the small kitchen; he pulled out a frozen meal that looked like it had been prepared days ago, wrapped and everything, making Ed realize how much his brother had wanted his company.

Grinning to himself, he did as Al told him to do and walked into the bathroom, stripped himself of his ruined clothing, and waited for the water to warm up before getting in the shower. As he stood there, completely nude, his lightly touched his skin with a look of hate and disgust.

"I can still feel that guy's hands on me . . . I hate it." Edward whispered to himself, clenching his fist slowly, causing his finger nails to dig within the surface of his skin and let his blood flow out freely. The water had finally warmed up, and the blonde stepped in, getting the wash cloth and immediately scrubbing his body from head to toe as hard as he could; his skin turning red at the touch. When he stopped, he felt an immense burning cover him, but it did not change Edward's mind about staying under the showers hot water. The boy ran his fingers over his self-made injury, wincing as he came into contact with it. "Maybe that wasn't a good idea . . . heh."

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts when his younger brother's voice called from the other side of the door, "Nii-san! Your dinner's ready and waiting for you!"

The cheerful tone that lay within his brother's voice was like a melody sung by an angel; making him finally feel comfortable for the first time that night. "I'll be right out!" he called in response, thinking, _Maybe I could tell Al . . . he'd accept me, despite how dirty I am. _

At that, Ed nodded to his reflection in the mirror, having gotten out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel. When he stepped out of the bathroom, releasing all the steam that had collected in the confined space, he saw his younger brother sprawled out on the couch, Ed's prepared food on the table in front of him, and the T.V. on a channel about mechanics. The scene made Edward feel at home; he walked over to the same couch Al was on, in just a towel, and plopped down next to him, taking his food into his lap and biting down on a small portion.

"T-This is delicious!" Ed said sounding obviously pleased about the taste.

Al smiled with his eyes down at his brother, dragged away when he heard Winry's name come from the T.V. screen.

"Here we are, in the serene town that houses the not-so-well-known mechanic, Winry Rockbell; in hopes to have a few words with the young lady about her methods on going about making her automail. As I would expect of most of you viewers to not know who this fine women is, it is rumored that she is the creator of the automail limbs that belong to the one and only Edward Elric, or, The Full Metal Alchemist as you would better know him as. I am also here to find the basis off such a rumor, and to see if it is true! OH, here is it!" Edward and Al watched in disbelief as the man knocked on the Rockbell's door, having never thought that Winry would be on T.V., and also knew it would only make the girl's ego larger.

"Hello? Ms. Rockbell? I'm from The World of Mechanics show and I'd like to ask you a few questions! Hello?" The host continued, rapping on the dark wood surface in a polite fashion.

With what sounded like a stampede from inside the house Winry's blonde head emerged from a crack in the door. With the day light that lit the sky in the program, it was obvious that it had been recorded earlier, and also by the way Winry was dressed (Reddish-Pink bandana, Short black T-shirt, and baggy pants with a sweater tied around her waist), she was in her "mid-day build-a-thon". The girl's eyes were sparkling as she spoke into the microphone, about her process in creating her automail parts and how it was true she built Edward's with help of Pinako, etc. Ed looked up at his brother to comment on how this would probably come back at them someday, but kept his mouth shut when he saw the loved filled way Al was looking at the screen, exposing his feelings loud and clear.

Ever since the two of them had started their journey, it was hard to find times of peace, but for his younger brother to still feel love, even in the state he was in, gave Edward a feeling of happiness beyond anything the world could throw at him. Patting his brother on the shoulder, the blonde stood up, having quickly finished his meal, despite his disbelief, and walked to the bedroom door, saying, "I'm gonna get dressed and hit the sack! Stay up as much as you want." Al nodded, his eyes still plastered to the screen, and Ed left the room, closing the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing.

"That goof . . . he should just confess his feelings before she runs off with some second rate mechanic." He said to himself, letting his towel fall to his feet, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts and throwing them on, hopping into bed. Throwing his hands behind his head to support himself, he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"If I go to sleep . . . will I have that damn dream again?" he asked the empty space of the bedroom, receiving no answer. Ed sighed and turned over, his automail arm acting as an uncomfortable pillow, while his other arm drew a constant circle in the bed sheet. Watching his own hand was hypnotic, slowly forcing his eyes shut and his body asleep.

The room he saw this time was completely different from anyone of his dreams; large in size and covered in expensive decorations, including a veil that hung over the bed fashionably. Ed looked left and right excitedly, expecting a harem of women to come at him or a bunch or servants to wait on him hand and foot, but saw nothing. Stepping off the large bed, its sheets silky and a beautiful shade of dark blue, he pulled the veil out of his way and walked amongst the room. There were pictures on some shelves but none of them showed the faces of the people clearly, and the only door was on the other side of the room from where Ed stood. He found a window in the middle of the room, standing almost from the floor to the ceiling, its view gorgeously filled with the most astounding sunset Edward could say he ever saw. As he stared out at the memorizing scene, he hadn't noticed a tall figure enter the room, dressed in a long white robe, with two glasses of some kind of red liquid filling them half way.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked the man, his voice sounding like an echo and as quiet as a whisper, but as clear as day all at the same time.

The blonde spun around, placing a hand over his heart as if to keep it from leaping out. "Y-Ya . . . its wonderful!" he replied, noticing that he felt no need or want to escape the room, or the man's sight.

The mysterious man closed the distance between them and leaned against the windowsill next to Ed, holding out a glass saying, "Here."

The small alchemist took the glass and nodded in thanks, looking into the man's face, which was blurred out just like the pictures that laid rest in the room. He felt slightly disappointed, but relieved that the man didn't have the usual features, knowing that it'd only turn this lovely dream into a nightmare. The two of them began to talk, laughing at each other's jokes, and agreeing on certain subjects, even disagreeing from time to time; it was unlike anything Edward would have expected to come out of a dream, or at least the ones he had been having lately, it was relaxing. Finishing his glass of red wine, he felt the man grasp his wrist lightly, happily dragging him to the door that he had entered in through, and stopped right before opening it.

"I have a surprise for you . . . **My pet**." The man said; a smile etching across his face that made Edward cringe. As the taller figure began to open the door, Edward watched as his surroundings, having been white and beautiful, turn into a black, dead like room. His head jerked in the man's direction when he called Ed's name, letting his eyes fall on a sight that was, as Edward could only put it, beyond a nightmare. . .

The picture before him made Ed sick to his stomach, causing him to cover his mouth in attempts to keep him self together. Everyone he knew and loved was right there, in front of him, but laid out in a dreadful manner as each one of them was dead, and not in simple minded ways either, but horrid samples of hatred and pure death. The most frightening part was the fact that they were all staring at him, eyes wide and filled with crimson tears falling either up or down their faces, depending on the way they were laying. Edward stepped back, horrified, turning around in search for the door, only to find that it had become the same darkness the room before it had. The blonde desperately looked at the other man and asked, his voice shaking terribly, "H-How could you s-show me t-this! Why-why did you kill them!"

A smile as large as a fox's grin spread across the other mans mouth, his voice now clear and familiar as he spoke, "I wanted to show you what will happen for disobeying me, every little detail of my future efforts displayed before you in a wonderful scene. You can call it a warning, but I prefer to refer to it as a prediction." Edward stared at the man, complete hatred and fear mixed into his expression, only to be pulled away from his glare when he heard Al's voice call him from behind.

The small alchemist turned around, surprised when he saw his younger brother in a human's body, and Al's own at that. It was, as he put it, bitter sweet that the man he suspected to be Ryan predicted Al's death in his human body, bringing what little of a smile to Ed's face as it could. Alphonse's larger hand reached out for his older brother, smiling with lips stained with blood when he felt his older brother's touch against his skin.

"A-Al . . . you're back to n-normal. That's . . . wonderful . . . so why are you-" he began, looking beyond his body to see himself staring back at him, a knife tightly gripped in the other Edward's hand that dripped of Al's blood. Ed nervously looked at his brothers back and saw what he suspected, a wound the same width and diameter of the knife his "other self" held.

"N-Nii-san . . . I'll get . . . your arm and leg back . . . I . . . I promise . . ." Al's young voice faded as he spoke, his eyes closing with the sight of his brother reflecting from them, his bigger body falling limp in Edward's arms. Edward couldn't take it, for such a thing to happen, it was absolutely horrible; and the blonde just couldn't take it. He woke up screaming at the top of his lungs, tears stinging his eyes as a sign that he had been crying for hours. Al came running into his into the bedroom, panic striking all his features as he asked, sounding rushed, "W-What's wrong Nii-san! Are you hurt!"

The small alchemist slowly sat up, using his bed sheets as a tissue and wiped his face of his tears, only to find that they wouldn't stop. His younger brother walked up to his side, kneeing besides him and looking down at him worriedly. Ed glanced at his brother, forcing more droplets to pour out of his eyes as he flung himself forward and hugged Al as tight as he could. Before Al could say anything, the older of the two said, sounding stressed, "THANK GOD! You're alive!"

The large armored boy took a hint and patted his brother's back comfortingly, saying, "That's right . . . and it's going to stay that way as long as you're with me Nii-san!"

Ed couldn't help but smile, resting his much smaller body against Al's, and concentrating on how much he loved his brother in hopes to rid himself of the images of the dream.

**

* * *

**

The day, having started out horribly, turned out to a bright, beautiful day. Despite the gorgeous view, Edward felt like he had been without sleep for a year and trudged amongst the halls of Central, making other soldiers avoid him with all their power to bypass injury. When he came to the Colonel's door, he could only find the power to stare at it as if he had telepathic powers, until he figured he might as well get it over with. When he stepped inside the first thing he heard was Hawkeye's voice echoing throughout the room in a rage, saying something Edward didn't quite get. When his presence was found out, the woman threw one last glare at Roy and sped out of the room, finding the time to bow in respect at Edward before leaving.

The blonde wanted to ask what that was about, but decided it was that he not when he saw the angry expression on the Colonel's face. He jumped when his golden eyes made contact with Mustang's and saw that he was motioning him to approach the desk. Closing the door behind him, Edward slowly walked up to be only a few feet away from the Colonel, and stopped, waiting for the news of the day. Roy heaved a large sigh, ridding himself of his anger, and found a pleasant aura about Ed's presence.

"You're in luck today! There's nothing that the Fuhrer has sent me to give you, so you can take the day off." Roy said; his tone actually somewhat pleasant.

Ed stared at the Colonel, not sure whether he was happy or not having nothing to occupy himself with, ultimately deciding he was kind of disappointed.

Mustang noticed the sad look that came from his news and asked bluntly, "What wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy?"

Full Metal jumped, raising his head from staring at his feet and said, "I-I am . . . it's just that I kind of wanted to get out and do something. I've been cooped up to long and I was actually looking forward to getting back to work."

This surprised the Colonel greatly, causing a smug smirk to escape his lips, "Well . . . I have an alternative if you're willing to take it?"

The blonde smiled, having heard the first good news of the day, besides discovering Al was still alive. "W-What is it?" he asked, sounding excited.

A sparkle shined in the Colonel's eyes as he lifted a foot to rest on his a desk, his thumb pointing at himself, and responded, "Go on a mission with me! I leave today!"

"W-With . . . you?" Edward questioned, unsure he heard right, "What kind of mission is it?"

"It's a search and rescue. Some refugee's have gotten into bullying the Ishbal people for their religious beliefs, and a large chunk of them have been kidnapped. I'm being sent out to take out the refugee's and relocate the Eswar people so that they can continue everyday life." Mustang responded, his tone serious as he took seat in his leather chair once more.

Edward blinked, "Wait . . . the military is **helping **the Ishbal people? I thought that the whole massacre was caused by us, so why-"

"Call it redemption, atonement, whatever you want, but some of us actually have sympathy for those people and would like things to change." Roy interrupted, averting his eyes when he remembered his order to shoot the doctor couple, Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell.

Full Metal grinned, "Well . . . it's not what I was expecting but it sure as hell is something! I'll take it! When do I need to be ready by?"

Roy grinned back, having felt delight with his new company, "1:00Pm. Be at the station and don't be late!"

With his hand in a salute to his forehead, Edward nodded and walked towards the door, coming to a halt when he saw a picture of the Colonel and another man sitting on the surface of the desk that lay in the middle of the room. Roy noticed his stare and said, "That's me and my younger brother . . . he's dead now, but he was a great man . . . What's wrong?" he asked at the end, newly aware of the blonde's trembling.

The blonde took a step back, tripping over his own shoe and landed on his butt, pointing at the picture with a shaking hand, "T-That's . . . it's him!"

Mustang walked from his desk to Edward's side, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder when it was swatted away by Ed, "What's wrong with you! Who's 'him' ?" he asked, feeling confusion fill his expression.

The blonde didn't take his eyes off the picture, feeling slightly stupid for never noticing it before, and replied, "T-That's the man that-that was helping Alchemist Creed out! THAT'S RYAN STRATUS!" he yelled, wincing in pain when he felt the Colonel's fist slam into his cheek.

"W-What the hell are you talking about! He's dead remember! I JUST TOLD YOU! Get out of here and be at the station at 1!" Roy said angrily, forcing Full Metal out of his office, walking back to his desk and sitting down, rubbing his temple with a gloved finger. His dark eyes fell onto the picture, making him grunt, and take in the essence of the other man besides him in the picture.

"There's no way he could be alive! He died right in front of me! So then why would Full Metal say that? Jeez . . . the world is just aiming to piss me off today. First Hawkeye and her out-of-the-blue confession of her love for me, then that." His dark brown octals became slits, "I hope "that's" not the results of my mother's mistake . . ." he whispered to himself, standing up, staring at his hands for a moment, and walking out of his office to prepare for departure.

**

* * *

**

**After Talk!**

Ugh. . .That was A LOT to write, and at 4:05AM too. . .YOU'D BETTER LOVE ME FOR TAKING TIME OUT OF MY BEAUTY SLEEP TO PROVIDE! _-Head hits the computer desk but somehow she's still alive- _I'm SOOO sorry that this chapter took so god damn long to post after I promised to post faster, but I'm so busy now a days with the reached school year approaching and preparations having to be made . . . God I hate the education system, any who, I hope you enjoyed reading this chappy and **review **my superb work.

**By The Way**, about the name of the religious people from the series, I had to work with a translation that subtitled all the words with the Japanese way (For example, Edward was Eduwardo if you catch my drift) and I was just guessing on how it was really spelt so if you know what it really is I'd be happy to hear it and fix it if I was wrong! I will now travel to the land of Pocky and hot men . . . goodnight! _-dies-_


	5. In The Evening Sun, I See You

**Disclaimer: **Ya' know. . .I said I'd stop doing these two chapters ago, but here I am, still taking the time out of writing the story to do it! God, I'm stubborn. Well. . .What can I say? I don't own Edward. . .Roy. . .Al. . .(Not that I want to)Winry. . .Or any of the other characters I didn't mention, I'd sure love too, who wouldn't?

**Note: **Hey, would you look at that, another chappy! YAY! I'm going to respond to some reviews up here to start off with. If your review wasn't replied to, DO NOT FRET MY FRIEND! I shall respond to the rest that I feel deserve responding at the end, so look forward to it!

**Sorul**, as my Adit, please don't use your review as a place to point out my mistakes, because when I got back, fix them, and replace the chapter, your review may confuse people, so just e-mail me next time ok?(It also makes it right the first time I post it so I don't have to go back a million times. . .) It makes the world an easier place live in, if possible. Plus I check the damn thing every 10 minutes so I WILL get your e-mail, don't fret! Thanks for helping me out otherwise, I really appreciate it and I hope you get an Adit soon. . .You need one, cause you type so damn fast, so get one already!

**Shinigami Akumu**, you read it! YES! Thanks SOOO much for helping me out with the names and stuff, i've been waiting for someone to mention it Like I said in one of these note thingy's, I had to work with a chinese translation of japanese into english(Sub), so I knew i'd get something wrong. About being a proof read, I already have my Adit to help me out with that so THANK YOU ANYWAYS! I appriciate it! Your right too, some of the Conversations may be abit OOC, but what can I say? I've never watched the real Edward fret over mixed feelings for Roy, but I wish I could! That'd be GREAT!

ANYWHO, anyone else actually taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy this new chappy and please **review. **

* * *

**Chapter Five : In The Evening Sun, I See You**

Edward couldn't believe what he had just seen, knowing that there was no way in hell he could've been mistaken."That was Ryan alright! How could I forget his face after. . .after..." his voice faded, slowing down his pace as well, being brought comfort when he noticed Al waving frantically at him.

"NII-SAN! WINRY'S HERE!" The young voice of his brother called after him, sounding absolutely overjoyed.

The golden haired boy looked around Al's surrounding area frantically, waiting for the hyper women to erupt out of no where. Just as he thought it, it happened, and heading in his general direction at top speeds with glitter, bright light, hearts floating, the whole girlish greeting package.

"HI EDWARD!" came Winry's voice from behind Al, becoming louder as the blonde girl approached her childhood friend and pounced directly on top of him.

Edward smiled widely, having never been so happy to see a familiar face such as hers in his life, almost making him forget his troubles completely.

"H-How have you been? Why are you here? Did you get a new mission? Are you leaving soon? What about dinner? Are you hungry?" The girl questioned countlessly, shaking Ed's small body as she did so.

"W-Winry. . .One at a time. . .PLEASE!" the boy pleaded, lifting Winry and himself off the ground with some difficulty.

The three of them left Central's office grounds in search of a proper place to talk, ending up in a small resteraunt that differed slightly from the one Edward had come to love, but knew he couldn't return anytime soon because of his bastard boss. Having ordered, most of the menu belonging to the state alchemist of the group, they ate their meals peacefully and began to discuss their days, starting with Winry.

"Well. . .You saw it didn't you? I was on TV! -Insert girlish squeal- I can't believe it, and one of the world's best mechanic shows too! I'm officially famous, and I'll allow you to say that you know me, if it can get you better accommodations or something." The sun colored blonde giggled to herself, having yet to noticed Al's mesmerized stare directed at her.

Ed found himself trying to hold in his laughter when he realized how dense the women could be, though, he guessed, he always knew how bubble headed Winry was and never really took it into account; it was practically second nature to the girl. Watching the two people before him warmed his heart, a tender smile escaping his lips, making all that happened the night before seem like a bad dream, that was until reality was forced back onto him at the sight of what he could of sworn to be Ryan through the window that sat above their table. The blonde shot from his seat, pushing himself past Winry, making her squeal and fall on Al, and examined through the restaurant window the inhabitants amongst the streets in hopes, or rather dread, that he'd find raven haired man.

Unable to decided whether he was happy that Winry was so close to him and not backing off, or mad that his brother pushed his crush so rudely, Al said, sounding confused,"What's wrong Nii-san? Don't tell me you have food poisining again?"

Winry wiggled her way underneath one of Al's arms, blushing softly, and agreed,"H-How dare you push a lady of my importance out of the way like that! What's-" she stopped when she noticed the fear that filled Ed's expression, nudging Al in his armored side and making him take note of it as well.

"Nii-san. . .?" Alphonse paused, watching his older brother sink back into the seat, sighing and stretching out his arms to rest on the tops of the booth's long, leather seat.

Edward stared at Winry and Al, blinking in an absentminded manner,"W-What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, sounding fine.

The bleach blonde women felt her eye twitch, a vein finding its way to her forehead, pulled out the wrench she always had with her, and smacked it against Ed's golden colored head violently, causing the boy's face to make contact with the table. . .painfuly.

As they stepped out of the resteraunt, a large lump appearant on the back of Full Metal's head, Winry took Al by the clothed hand and asked the small alchemist,"I-Is it ok. . .if I speak with Al alone?"

The suddenly embarrassment in the girls tone, and the hint of pink escaping her cheeks, sent Edward the message immediately, nodding in response to her plea. The small alchemist pretended to walk away, took to nearest corner, and spun around, peering over the edge of the building with his ears pointed to the wind in hopes that the sound would carry. With no luck in hearing the conversation, Ed found himself watching intently, squinting in attempts to read their, or at least, Winry's lips, since Al really didn't have any. To make it easier, Edward started to say what Winry was saying, making sure that what he saw was what she was really saying; sort of like a sound check, Ed thought. His concentration was broken when a picture of a six year old girl blocked his vision of the scene, making him fluster in anger.

"H-Hughes. . .Can't you see I'm **busy**?" He said through clentched teeth, slowly turning his head in the Lt. Colonel's direction, glaring fiercly.

Maes had a kitten like grin spread across his face, a light blush on his skin, saying sheepishly,"Continue to confess your love for her, Gracia won't mind! Elysia will make a great wife for you one day! You could get married on your birthday's!"

Feeling both embarrassed that he had been heard repeating Winry, and angry that Hughes was the one to catch him, he fought back the erge to wack the older man. His rage would have to wait for later, causing him to wrap his arms around the tall man's head, dragging him down, to keep Maes quiet. Wiggling out of Ed's grip and peeking his head out above the blondes, Hughes instantly understood what was going on and giggled to himself.

"Is she-" Maes began.

"Ya, she is! So SHH!" Edward interrupted, slapping the other man in the stomach.

After what seemed like hours of Al and Winry talking, Ed and Hughes watched as the two embraced each other, and began to walk in their direction. Edward panicked, dragging Maes as far away as possible and as fast as he could, taking another left to face the back of the building. Hearing the two love birds voices pass by loudly, and fade as they distanced themselves, Ed let a breath he was unaware he was holding go.

The blonde glanced up at Maes and said,"I'd better get going if i'm going to make it back before them. . .If their going back that is. See ya!"

Hughes smiled, waving with a bent arm, and walked off into the direction of Central's office building. Ed, despite knowing that he should get back, found himself detouring through the back alley ways of the surrounding area, curiosity forcing him forward. He glanced up at the sky, the sun still bright, but transforming the sky from it's beautiful shade of blue, to a light orange and red; the blonde found himself thinking, _I seem to have a thing for noticing the sky in the evening. . .Wait a second. . ._

Having seen the building tops that blocked his vision of the sky before, Edward looked ahead of him and found that he had wandered into the abandoned park, making the boy unsure whether to smile or frown with the memories that lied in the area. As if the swing set had a magnetic charge, Ed immediately walked over to it and took a seat in the familiar swing. Rocking himself roughly back and forward, getting enough lift to bring his body closer to the sky, he swung his legs to give himself more air. A smile escaped his lips, exposing his teeth, and the blonde began to laugh unlike anything he had for a long time. Coincidentally, a certain Colonel happen to walk by and catch the heavenly sound, turning on his heels to see who belonged to it.

"So. . .The Full Metal Alchemist really **is **a child? And I thought it was an act. . ." Roy said matter-a-factly, a hint of sarcasim in his tone.

Edward jerked his head in Mustang's direction, losing his grip, and went flying off the swing. The Colonel dropped the bag he was holding, dashed over to the small alchemist's aid, and caught him as he had the night the two of them shared the park knowingly.

Recovering from the sudden outburst of clumsiness, Ed found himself being held, rather strangely, by Mustang."O-OH! I'm sorry! You just came out of no where - and then - I just" he studdered, waving his arms frantically, jumping off the Colonel.

Roy rubbed the back of his head, dusting himself off with the other, and stated,"Well. . .I couldn't say that's the reaction I was expecting, considering what happed last time I made you fly off a swing."

The blonde blinked, slouching with an arm resting on each leg, and said with averted eyes,"I-I was just mad then, but it wasn't really deliberate on your part this time around. So, there's nothing to blaim you for. . .That is unless you want to talk about what happened back at your offi-"

Cutting Ed off, Mustang got to his feet, dusted off his butt, and turned his back to the small alchemist, and walked over to his fallen groceries. Edward became flustered, but as to why he wasn't entirely sure. He thought it could've been because Roy just suddenly acted like he wasn't there, or maybe it was the fact that, for the second time, the raven haired man was avoiding the subject of the picture that was supposed to be his brother, but Ed knew it to be Ryan.

Full Metal found his voice and yelled after the Colonel,"Why won't you talk about it with me? I just want to know-"

"Why? What could could you possibly gain by knowing such mediocre information about my past? WHAT?" Roy interrupted, leaving his back to the blondes sight, but being clear as to how he felt with the subject through his tone.

Feeling guilty and confused, Edward got to his feet and began to walk away, stoping only to say,"I just wanted to know the truth behind it all . . . Althought, I suppose you'd have no reason to understand what I'm talking about, would you?" With that, as he walked off, he called,"I'll be at the station at 1!"

Roy finally looked behind him, watching the blondes distancing form, and felt the last statment the blonde said linger with him."What did he mean by that? Reason to understand. . .? Understand what?"

The Colonel shrugged it off as best he could, dusted off the contents of the bag that had fallen out, headed back to his car, and drove off to his home, still plagued by Full Metal's voice.

* * *

In order to reach his apartment before his younger brother and his new "girlfriend", Edward was running at light speeds, actually making it back in time. Catching his breath, the blonde plopped his small body on the livingroom couch and stared up at the ceiling, his automail resting on the edge of the couch. After a minute of just staring, he glanced out the window behind him and saw no presence of either his brother or Winry, making him feel slightly worried.

"It's probably nothing. . ." he said in order to convince himself, continuing in a voice that expressed awe. "So. . .They're finally together, after all this time of watching them and complaing to myself about it, it's actually happened." Edward smiled at the thought, leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"Guess I'll get ready!" Ed announced to the empty room.

The small alchemist stood up, walking into his bedroom, and began to grab clothing, maps, whatever he thought he needed for the mission, and shoved them into a nearby suitcase. When he finished that, he hopped into the shower, got clean, hopped right back out, got dry, and dressed himself in his usual outfit. By the time he had finished everything he needed to do, he left the bedroom, suitcase in hand, and examined the room for any signs of life ... Nothing.

Edward was starting to **really **feel worried at that point, dropping his things by the door and forced it open to start looking for the two. Just as he stepped out, Ed was greeted by two smiling faces, both of them rather creepy in Ed's opinion.

"That was fun! I've never thought of it that way!" Al yelled, overjoyed, ignoring his older brothers presence.

"I told you! All you had to do was stand still and it was over faster then you knew it! Look at you! Your glowing!" Winry replied, just as happy, and just as unaware of Ed's form before them.

The blonde couldn't help but wonder what either of them were talking about, blushing at some ideas that came to mind, and punched his face to rid himself of such thoughts. As the two of them were only inches away, they pushed past Ed, leaving enough time for the boy to snatch his case, and slammed the door behind him. The incoherant voices behind the door forced Ed's golden eyes to stay plastered on the wooden surface, until everything became quiet.

"I wonder if their drunk. . .Winry on liquor and Al on her. It'd make sence. Hmm. . ." He said to himself, lifting his suitcase, walking out of the complex, and began to head in the direction of the station with an hour to spare.

As he got to the train, thrity minutes until one at that point, he bought his ticket and waited at the middle platform, sitting on his case in substitute for a seat. The time slowly thinned, giving the blonde plenty to stare off into space, his main target being the now bright orange sky, seen through the large windows that covered the ceiling of the station. It was a wonder how the evening could reach Central so early as 1:00pm, but that wasn't what Edward was thinking about. The memories of the reoccurring times the blonde had witnessed the Colonel in such light floated through his mind, giving his appearance a dreamy look. It was almost as if the sun, the way it was, was the representation of Mustang in its self for the state alchemist, making him unsure as to whether he hated it or not. Without Ed realizing it, Roy had gotten to the station with ten minutes to 1, and had taken a seat next to him.

Reaching over and placing a hand on the blondes shoulder, Roy whispered,"You know, you could always just of sat in the train and waited for me?"

With the sudden sound of Mustang's deep voice, Ed jumped, falling off his suitcase and onto the pavement."W-When did you get here?" he questioned, getting to his feet and gripping his case.

"Just after you did. . .Or at least I hope so. You haven't been waiting for me long have you? It would've been cooler in the train." The tall man replied, also standing up.

Ed shot a glance at the giant clock above the ticket clerk,"N-No. . .Not really. I figured it'd be easier for you to find me if I was out here, instead of inside-" He pointed a finger at the train.

Roy let a smile escape his lips, lifting his own suitcase and leading the way inside the train, picking their seats. As the two of them got confortable physically, mentally it felt like they had guns pointed at their heads. Even as the train was moving along, neither of the two spoke to each other, seemingly leaving the people around them vibes of rivalry, or a lovers spat depending on the person.

"It's beautiful isn't it . . ?" Roy whispered, staring out at the scenery that passed by, taking it all in despite the speeds.

The way the older man said such words sent chills up the blondes spine,"Y-Ya, it is. . ."

Something about the exchange in words was familiar, even the picture before him, causing Edward to think on it, bringing him to a horrific conclusion. The blonde threw a hand to his mouth, feeling the contents of his stomach churn, in an attempt to hide his expression. Unfortantly for the blonde, Roy noticed, and quite fast he might add.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" The deep voice of the Colonel questioned, reaching forward a hand and resting it on the boy's knee.

Edward flinched at the sudden contact and shook his head, letting his hand fall to his side in an unconfortable manner."I-I'm fine. . .I just thought of something unpleasant." he stated flatly, resting his head against the window with tired eyes. It had felt like an eternity since Edward had gotten a good nights rest, which led him to falling asleep with his face pressed against the warm glass surface. Without the worry of a nightmare befalling him, Edward continued to dream of nothing, which was the best kind of dream in the boy's opinion.

Mustang watched the small alchemist sleep, finding the scene to be conforting, also making the Colonel to want to doze off as well, but felt it irresponsible to do so. His dark brow eyes fell on the passing valley, watching it intently in order to keep himself awake, but had no need to concentrate when the train jerked, causing the blonde before him to fall forward. Reaching out and catching him with one hand, Roy thought for a second, and then placed the boy's body against his own, letting Ed use his arm as a pillow. They remained like that for a long time, the heavy atmosphere that had been there dissipating as time went on, and a new gentle, serene feeling to come about. By the way Full Metal had stayed asleep when the train jerked as it did, Roy could tell that the blonde had been losing sleep, but as to why he couldn't think of anything, that is until the quarrel between the two of them in his office earlier that day came to mind.

_Even if it really was my brother. . .What would cause him to react like that? I mean, the last time we talked about that Ryan Stratus guy, he acted much differently. . .It's almost as if- _The Colonel thought, interrupted when he felt his sleeve tugged on, gripped tightly.

Roy's dark optics fell on the blonde, confused as to what was wrong shown in his expression. He scooted his body in a posission to view Edward more clearly, softening the boy's grip a bit, and stared at him.

"N-No. . .Stop...!" Ed spat softly, his brows curving upwards and tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

Mustang thought for a moment and spoke,"Stop what? What's happening?" he asked, hoping that by speaking to him Ed might answer back.

Just as he predicted, the blonde responded,"Let-Let go. . .of me. . .Don't touch me. . .there!"

The Colonel blushed uncontrolably, forcing the boy's grip off his sleeve and moving to the seat the blonde had originally been sitting in, a hand covering his mouth in surprise. The older man couldn't help but glance at the other passangers, relieved when none of them seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Edward fell on his side, using the entire seat as a resting place, still looking pained, and mumbled in the tiniest of voices,"R-Ryan. . .stop..."

Something clicked in the Colonel's mind with those last words, making everything suddenly so clear. He brought his gaze onto the boy, unsure how to react to the shocking news, but then he cleared his throat, thinking things through.

_O-Ok. . .Maybe what I believe isn't right. . .I could have it all wrong, but then what about the way I found him last night? That would explain alot of things, even answer my question as to why he'd react the way he did when he saw the picture of my . . . brother. Wait a second -_

Mustangs began to rub his temple, feeling suddenly stressed and tired, aggravation filling his inner monologue.

_My brother. . .He's dead! There's no possible explaination for Full Metal to claim that this Stratus-guy is my brother! Then again. . ._

The way the Colonel held himself, and the expression on his face, all changed suddenly, giving off an aura of hatred and depression.

_If what Edward says is true. . .The only thing I can think of is that. . .My mother suceeded in her research, but I have living proof right infront of me that Human Transmutation is impossible without losing something in return! Unless the reason she died was . . . NO NO NO! That's all wrong, she couldn't of had! Mother wasn't that stupid, was she? Uhg. . ._

Glancing at the small form on the seat ahead of him, he eased up when he noticed the calm expression plastered the boy's face, or as calm as he was going to get. Sighing and resting his chin in the palm of his hand, he relaxed, mezmorized once again by the scenery of the area outside. From that point on, neither of the two made physical contact, nor did the blonde wake up, and Roy finally got a few winks of sleep.

* * *

**After Talk!**

Woot Woot! I finally finished this chappy! I know, it kind sucks but I had fun writing it still. The next chappy will be up soon, and **alot **better then this one! The plot thickens with this one, making your mind either boggled, or take a hike, but that's what I want you to do lol! Is this chappy shorter too? I think it is. . .I had a LIGHT case of writers block when I wrote this one, which is probably the cause off all of the above, heh. Anyways, I hope you liked this crappy chapter and I ALSO hope you can't wait for the next one! See ya!

* * *

**Kyuubi-chan's Review Reply!**

(Since I promised at the beginning!)

**Pyromatches: **Hey! That's a cute song! To answer your question, if I told you how, i'd ruin the plot, so just wait for the next chapter ok? I think i'll answer it by then! Thanks for reading!

**Eyes-of-Truth: **Lol, I love Roy too! Or else why would I pair him with my precious Edward ne? Anywho, thanks for the compliment and for reading! I hope you liked this chapter despite it being crap

**kat: **I'm really glad you like my story, and for giving me the reaction I wanted: ) I wanted it to be involving. I hope you'll keep reading!

**Shadow Vampiress: **For a story that envolves Roy and Ed is this to your liking? Thanks for coming back and reading/reviewing! Adios (lol)

**JJ: **Compared to what Shinigami Akumu said, the characters being IC, I thank thee for such words! I'm also pleased you like the plot, it's taken many hours of thinking to put together, along with last minute changes. I hope you continue to read and thank you for reviewing!

**br14nn4: **You would like to join me on my journey to the land of Pockey and Hot men? OK! Being smothered in Japanese candy and Bishi's is always more fun with someone to share it with, let us be off! And thanks for being my "reviewer" as you put it, I appriciate it!

**Sasameyuki: **Damn cliffhanger. . .lol. . .I laughed when you said that, I updated! YAY! I hope you like it and I wish to see you return!

**Fading Wind: **Holy crap! Hong Kong! Your all the way over there? Wow. . .Must be different compared to here. I'm glad you like my story and sorry if the chapters seem too long for you, looking like 10 chaps as you put it, but I feel more accomplished when I have longer chaps. This one should be to your liking though, I found it fairly short. Thanks alot for reading all the way from Asia!

**That's all for now! See you all again, I hope, and enjoy the story! I'll update as fast as possible and make the next chappy better! I PROMISE O.O**


	6. Broken Silence

**Disclaimer: **Weeeh? Me, own Full Metal Alchemist! I WISH! I'd be a rich Mother F---er! Last time I checked though, I didn't own it. . .so - DIE!

_-Runs at you people with a spork- _

**Note: **Yawn. . .So. . .sleepy, but here I am...I swear, ever since I've left the land of pocky and hot men, I've lost sleep. I miss it, but they threw me out for hogging all the men, not the food surprisingly. Well, here's the next chapter! I hope it's to your liking, and plot fulfilling! Thank you Sorul for respecting my wishes and I didn't say, what was it, octals, I said it right this time! OPTICS! I'll be answering reviews at the end like I did last time, because you people actually read them and responded! I love you all! _-Blows hearts at all of you like Rock Lee-_

* * *

**Chapter Six : Broken Silence**

A whole day had passed before they reached the new location of the Ishbal people, which would become their old home according to the mission objective. Throughout that time, Edward had remained asleep, thought as a good thing in Roy's opinion, because the older man was unaware as to how to react towards him if he were to awaken. It was only until the train came to a complete halt that the blonde even attempted to open his tired eyes, wiping away the drool that had escaped the corner of his mouth.

"A-Are we there?" Edward asked, his voice raspy and filled with his exhaustion.

Mustang cleared his throat, finding his voice, and stated,"Yes, we are. Now if you wouldn't mind, you might want to wake yourself up a bit before we head on out there. I don't want to deal with a sleepy child whilst on this mission!" His voice was cold and flat, having returned his speech to that worthy of a Colonel.

The blonde glared at the man sitting across from him and muttered out of spite, rubbing his eyes and grasping his suitcase,"I'm not a kid...Bastard."

The dark haired man pretended not to hear the comment, getting to his feet, and quickly led the way out of the train, unconsciously blocking crowding people from squishing the blonde that followed him desperately. As their boots made contact with the ground, they were met with a abnormally casual scene; people walking about the streets with slight signs of peace in their expressions, small children pulling at the coats of their parents and asking for an item they were pointing at with their tiny fingers, and old men and women conversing in a normal manner. All of it seemed **too **normal for both the Colonel and the Major.

"Is it just me or does there seem to be nothing wrong here?" Edward asked out of the blue.

Roy sighed, his face expressing his heavy concern,"All because it looks alright does not mean that what you see is true. Haven't you ever heard of the expression "Don't judge a book by its cover"? It's practically second nature for this world. . .You might want to keep that in mind while your working in the future."

"That's never stopped people from mistaking me for a kid before . . . " Edward muttered, crossing his arms and pouting his cheeks, his case dangling from his grip loosely. Something about the way the Colonel said what he did made the blonde think he was referring to his trust in Ryan, which he secretly knew to be wrong, but would never admit it to the man's face.

The two of them ventured further into town, walking past the inhabitants, trying to look as normal as possible, but the taller one of the two was forcing glances in their direction with his military uniform making them stick out like a sore thumb.

_I wonder if The Colonel's always this direct? _Ed found himself thinking, glancing at the raven haired man, sliding his view to his feet.

Following blindly, the small alchemist began to ponder as to where they were headed, but figured, with the way Mustang was pushing his way through the crowd, that the older man knew where he was going, so he didn't question it. When they came to a sudden halt, Edward ran right into the Colonel's back, throwing his arms to his sides angrily, knees bent, and yelled,"What was that for !"

"Quiet. I'm figuring out where we are." Roy responded flatly, his tone cold and stern.

Full Metal angrily stared at the mans back, waiting for a sign of movement, only to jump when The Colonel turned to face him abruptly, making him fumble with his case. Glaring up at the tall man, he noticing that Roy was silently motioning towards the alley way that was to their left. Peering past the busy people amongst the streets, Ed noticed a group of large men talking, obviously not of the ordinary by the way they were dressed and the how they made Passer Byers quicken their paces. One of them was waving their arms this way and that, hair spiked up in a Mohawk fashion with a large, metal ring hanging for an enlarged earlobe; another one was leaning against the wall of the building that made the alley, on leg bent and his arms crossed(obviously the target of the Mohawk mans ramble), his hair was jet black and long, falling past his shoulder and covering half of his scarred face; there was one other man, cleaning the motorcycle that rested on its kick stand next to the long haired man, who was short and like a child, hair shoved messily into a cap, bangs falling into his face, and ragged clothing.

Drawing his attention from the scene the blonde asked,"Is that them? The ones that are causing this whole mess?"

Roy nodded,"Ah. The one with the scarred face is the leader, but what is he doing out here in daylight? The profile that Central sent me said that it was rare for him to come out during the day. . .Unless - Shit!"

The sudden out burst caught Ed's attention, bringing him to, what he suspected to be, the same conclusion as the Colonel. With Mustang's grip tightly grasped on his wrist, the two of them dashed through the crowd, getting the attention of the men from the alley way, and caused them to start to chase after the two desperately.

"There's the army scum! GET THEM!" yelled the one with the tall hair, pulling a chain from his belt, swinging it violently as he ran through the crowd after Ed and Roy.

"Who could've tipped them off?" Full Metal shouted after Mustang.

"Who knows! This is no time to discuss this!" The Colonel yelled in response, taking a sharp right into what looked like an inn.

The two of them, catching their breath, peered shortly out the door, watching the idiot run right past them and out of sight. Finally able to relax, the blonde slid down the surface of the inn, while Roy just bent forward in attempts to gain his composure faster.

Edward sighed,"Well. . .That definitely qualified as strange. I guess you were right, no matter how much I hate to say it." he stated, keeping his eyes out of the mans view.

Roy let out a breath, imitating a laugh, and responded,"Damn right. . ." his tone soft for the first time that day.

After loitering for who knows how long, the two of them approached the counter and got a room, paying for it through Central's account. When they marched up to the room and stepped inside, Edward was the first to notice the one, that's right, **one** bed that sat heavily in the room. Mustang seemed to take little mind of it, walking further in and throwing his case off to the side.

Glancing at the blonde Roy said,"Close the door, we need to talk this through."

Doing as he was told, though feeling slightly peeved about it, Ed shut the door behind him and placed his case by a small dresser that sat by the door. Using the edge of the bed as a seat, while Roy merely leaned against a wall, the two of them began to go over their situation.

"We're going to have to find out where their main base of operations is in order to infiltrate it, but first we should concentrate on the problem at hand." The Colonel stated, locking his gaze with the blonde's golden eyes.

"The one who told them we were coming, right?" Ed said, returning the serious expression.

"Exactly. Now, who on earth would know what we were up to and have enough information to give our departure time and estimated arrival?"

"Maybe someone who works with you? One of those soldiers you don't notice much?"

Roy began to rub his temple in his usual fashion,"I'm required to know ever detail of all my employees, though I'm sure you didn't know that. It had to be an outside source that was somehow able to get the information and have leak it to Dante."

Edward thought for a moment, taking in the name Dante as the leader with the scarred face, when an idea came to mind,"What if we were followed? Then, as we got here, whoever it was contacted him and his lackeys and gave away our position?"

"That's plausible. . .Do you remember seeing any shady figures at the station?" The Colonel questioned, thinking on it for himself.

"Hmm. Not that I could think of. I couldn't truthfully say I was paying much attention." The blonde responded, his head sinking and obvious embarrassment in his tone.

It felt hopeless, neither of them could think of anything that would give them answers to any of their questions, and that was making both of them feel irritated. Edward slung his small body back onto the bed, catching the Colonel's eye, the man's piercing gaze entrapped on the boy's attractive midriff. With much effort, Mustang tore his eyes from the blonde, feeling childish for such behavior, and walked over to his suitcase, pulled out an outfit, and walked into the bathroom. Full Metal was fully aware of the sudden lack of tension in the room and sat up, walked over to the window, and peered out into the town, looking for any signs of a familiar face. His attention was pulled from the streets when he heard the bathroom door creak open, revealing a newly dressed Roy. The older man was wearing a long sleeved, black leather jacket, a shirt just as black lying underneath tightly, and khaki pants resting on his hips comfortable, falling to the middle of the surface of his shoes(Or socks at that point, they **are **inside after all). A Light crimson color found its way to Edwards cheeks, causing the boy to face his body away from Mustang, in hopes he was not caught staring.

"Are you hungry?" The Colonel's deep voice asked, his eyes fixated on the blonde.

"Y-Your kidding right? I'm starving!" Ed replied, sounding as calm as possible to hide his embarrassment."But how are we going to go eat? They've already seen us, and I don't have anything to change into. . ."

Full Metal was interrupted by a wad of clothing thrown in his direction, landing on his head and covering his face completely."Wha-"

"Wear those. They might be a bit big considering their mine, but I'm sure you can fit into it somehow." Mustang stated, cuffing up his sleeves and stepping out of the way of the bathroom, allowing Ed passage.

After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde boy slowly stepped out of room, blushing horribly at the fact that he looked so small in the clothes he was wearing; a short sleeved gray shirt, with black sleeves protruding from the gray ones, tucked into black jeans, sagging massively at the ends, nearly making the boy trip.

The Colonel felt an urge to laugh at the sight, but held it back out of pity, after all, Ed's short stature is what made him cute. Without even giving the fact that he had just called the blonde cute a second thought, he lifted the small alchemist onto the bed and began to work on the pant legs, rolling them up in a fashionable way. Edward's heart was racing tremendously, causing a surge of anxiety to flow through his body. After the way the day had started between the two, Ed felt that Roy's sudden change in behavior was kinda odd.

"C-Colonel?" The blonde called nervously.

"Yes?" Mustang responded, keep his eyes on his "project".

Edward thought quickly as to what he wanted to say, stumbling with his words,"I-I. . .Um. . .I'm sorry..."

The sudden outburst of apology forced the man to look up,"Excuse me? What are you sorry for?"

"I just-" The blonde was trying his best to keep from looking into the Colonel's eyes,"-I shouldn't of had said those things about your brother. I probably brought you bad memories and I didn't mean to. . .Your right, Ryan Stratus and your brother are different people. There's no way he could be alive without successfully transmutating a human-" Edward paused when he felt the Colonel stand, no longer able to keep his eyes off the tall figure.

"Your wrong. There is a way." Roy said sternly, having thought over the solution numerous times while on the train.

Full Metal felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, accusing himself of starting up a subject that he probably shouldn't have."W-What do you mean?" he pressed on, despite his own wishes.

At that, Mustang locked his gaze with Ed's golden optics, knowing very well that the blonde wasn't comfortable with it."About a month ago, with the appearance of artificial beings coming about Central, the same time we found Scar, we learned how these "Humunculus", as they are better referred to as, are made. It's a sickening process really, but somehow these creatures found a way to became animated."

Edward watched the Colonel as he began to pace across the room, feeling reluctant as to whether or not he really wanted to know the answer."W-What is it? How are they created?"

Roy stopped dead in his tracks and stared out the room window, his brows curving downward in an angry way,"They are brought into this world through attempts at Human Transmutation, and reassemble their bodies through the process of eating red stones."

The blonde's body began to shake, making him clench his stomach tightly with an expression of pain and anger."S-So. . .Your saying that you tried to transmute your brother back to life?" he asked, leaving the questions about the results of his and his brothers attempt at bringing back their mom out.

"It wasn't me. . ." Roy responded, surprising Edward with the tone of depression that filled his voice."It was my mother."

Full Metal jerked his head in the Colonel's direction, his eyes wide and filled with shock, also taking in account the sad way Mustang was expressing himself."W-What happened to her . . ?" He asked despite how much he dreaded the answer.

Roy let his gaze fall to the wooden floor, tears threatening to escape his dry eyes,"She lost her soul in the process, along with random portions of her body, leaving her as an empty shell, a broken empty shell." Shutting his eyes tightly in order to prevent expressing himself fully infront of the boy, he walked over to the bedside that Edward didn't occupy and took a seat.

The news was definitely devastating for Ed, but somehow his urge to see Roy back to his normal self became his most concentrated concern. Reaching out a small hand, he lightly placed it on the older mans back and patted him gently, whispering,"I'm sorry. . .I made you remember things you were trying to forget again. I'm sor-"

The blonde was cut off when The Colonel's body was suddenly closely against his, the older man's arms wrapped around the boys form tightly as if he'd disappear if he let go.

"C-Colonel?" Edward questioned, before resting himself against the large body that held him dearly

_This is different, much different then the way Ryan handled me. . .Maybe this is ok? _Ed thought tenderly, his inner tone uncertain but definite.

What was in reality only minutes, seemed like hours between the two embracing each other, until the dream was broken by Mustang.

"I'm sorry. . .I shouldn't of done that." He said flatly, standing up with his back facing Full Metal.

Edward felt panic strike him, but wasn't sure why,"D-Don't be sorry! I-" The blonde got to his feet as well and faced the man's tall back,"-I didn't mind! It was all just so sudden, so. . .so" The boy walked to the door and forced it open, revealing the outer contents."So, let's get something to eat already!" He said happily, grinning widely in hopes to comfort The Colonel.

Mustang felt relieved that the blonde hadn't run out on him, also feeling guilty for reasons he wasn't sure of, but he knew it had to do with his discovery of Ryan's actions on the train. He sighed and walked passed Full Metal, waiting for the boy to shut the door, and led the way to the streets. Walking amongst the people of the town forced a feeling of relaxation on the two men, allowing them, if only for that moment, a time of peace. Edward had spotted a small Café and dragged the commanding officer inside, throwing both of them into a booth that was covered in handmade quilts.

The day from that point on seemed to pass peacefully, no complications at all, that was until the Colonel felt that he couldn't contain it any longer and spat.,"W-What is it that **really **happened that night I found you? I know I told you to talk to me about it when you feel ready, but something happened and I need to know. . ."

Edward chocked on his lemonade, throwing a fist against his chest,"Your asking me now? In such a calm place? I couldn't say it here-" he said, sounding angry and saddened at the same time.

"Is it really that bad? What did Ryan do to you-"

"WHOA! Who said anything about Ryan?" Ed interrupted, slamming a fist on the table, his body shaking tremendously.

Roy slapped his forehead, having not meant to let such information slip, but continued anyways,"You did. . .While you were asleep on the train. Unless I heard you wrong?" his tone expressed concern, but mostly curiosity, making the blonde mad.

"I-It's a lie! I must of been having a nightmare! IT WAS NOTHING!" Edward yelled, causing the entire Café to look at him and Roy as he dashed out of the place, feeling confused.

The Colonel got out of the booth, quickly pulled out a 20 dollar bill, throwing it on the table, and ran after Ed, beating himself up inwardly for ever even mentioning it. Though, by the boys reaction to it all, he had no doubts that he was not mistaken.

_That bastard must have done something to Full Metal. . .I just hope what I think it is. . .is wrong! _He thought, pushing passed random people on the streets with the blonde finally in his sights.

Edward had no idea where he'd go, but he knew it had to be somewhere where he could think things through."H-How could he ask me that? Does he already know and is just trying to piss me off!" he yelled at himself, losing track of where he was going and ran right into a large man.

When he began to apologize to the man, he looked up at the form and felt his heart stop."D-Dante. . ." he muttered, causing a wicked grin to escape the man's lips.

"Looks like I can call off the search. You just made my job a million times easier!" Dante laughed, lifting the small alchemist by the collar and forcing him off his feet. Edward grabbed on tightly to the man's large hand, applying pressure in attempts to keep himself from suffocating.

At that point, The Colonel had finally caught up, taken back by the scene that laid before him.

"AH! The Fire Alchemist. . .Roy Mustang right? I've heard a great deal about you!" Dante spat, tossing the blonde off to the side as if he lost interest.

"Well then you'd know that I'm a force to be reckoned with. Stand back Major!" Mustang yelled after Edward, pulling his white gloves from his pocket and slipping them on his hands gracefully.

Full Metal began to back away, knowing very well what Roy was up to, having battled him for himself one point, but suddenly felt angry."I can take care of him Colonel! I'm not weak!" He yelled, feeling himself fluster.

Roy clenched his fists, having felt that something like this was going to happen,"I'm not saying your weak! I just want to get this over with!"

"I can get rid of him just as fast as you can!" Edward argued, slapping his hands together and swiping a palm against his automail arm.

"Oh? The small one is an Alchemist too? Interesting. . ." Dante stated, lifting a hand to his chin to show intrigue.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A NEEDLE SO SMALL YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT IF IT WAS STABBED INTO YOUR EYE!" Edward yelled, a vein emerging from the corner of his face.

Mustang wasn't sure whether to take Full Metal seriously or not at that point, noticing the laughter that came from Dante's voice.

"I've never been so amused! Two Alchemists fighting over me! I don't know if I should feel honored or insulted!" The deep tone in Dante's voice made his statement sound like a threat, despite his laughter.

It was then that Dante pulled out a large block of metal, scribbled a transmutation circle, and slammed a fist on the surface, fusing the metal with his arm to form a cannon, pointing it at Edward.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Dante mused, shaking his cannon arm alarmingly.

Mustang felt frustrated, knowing very well that this wouldn't have happened if Full Metal would've just shut up and listened to him, but it was too late for that. Just as he was about to snap his finger, he watched Edward fly into the air, land on Dante's arm, and bring his automail knife to the man's throat.

"Business right?" Edward cooed, smirking to himself.

The giant of a man glanced at the blonde, having made no effort to shoot the brat out of the sky, grinning in a vicious manner."You're a bold one, you are, but also one to jump the gun!"

Edward blinked, feeling the metal spark underneath him."Shit!" he cursed, jumping off just as the man's cannon blew up, sending him flying in Roy's direction and skid past him.

The Colonel felt slightly relieved that he hadn't set the man's arm on fire, knowing very well that just would've endangered the surrounding people. Glancing at the blonde, watching Ed stand on his feet, wobbling slightly, he asked,"Can't you just take orders for once? Now, I have an idea, but your going to have to actually listen to me!"

Full Metal glared up into Roy's dark eyes, taking in the serious expression that reflected off them, and nodded,"What are you planning to do?" He asked back, watching the other man intently, wiping a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Just follow me!" Mustang demanded, dashing into an alley way, startling the blonde as he chased after him desperately.

_What a plan! Run off and don't explain what your up to, leaving me clueless and feeling stupid! I love it!_ Edward thought sarcastically, bitting his lower lip in order to keep himself from shouting his thoughts.

As they took some sharp turns, the two of them eventually found themselves in an open field, desert-like in it's features. Without any time to spare, Dante came crashing through a nearby building, laughing psychotically, and caught sight of the two of them, stopping in his tracks to take in the surrounding.

"Aww. . .How noble of you Colonel! You led me out here to keep the citizens out of harms way, huh? Very sincere, very sincere!" Dante breathed, a large smile plastered to his face.

Roy smirked, watching intensely as the large man walked closer towards them, taking place with the building he smashed through to his left. Pushing Edward behind him, Mustang snapped his fingers and sent a hurricane of fire at Dante, covering the man from head to toe in the hot substance. The blonde's golden eyes watched, the hypnotic flicker of flames keeping his eyes on the scene despite it's grotesque nature.

Dante laughed even louder then he had previously,"HOT! SO HOT! I LOVE IT! MORE MORE! I WANT MORE!" he spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm and desire.

The Major and Colonel watched in horror, absolutely mortified at the way Dante was reacting to his burning flesh.

"H-How can he-" Edward began, unable to take his gaze from the large amount of fire.

Mustang cut him off, facing his back to Dante, and covered Ed's eyes since he knew the blonde was unable to do it himself. "Some people just can. That's how my brother was. . .Reacting to pain as if he were being rewarded, laughing to himself and everything. I still don't understand how mother could appoint him as her favorite, the women was sick, but then again, I suppose my brother and I are as well?" Roy responded, his voice barely a whisper. Edward didn't say anything, the image of melting flesh and the sound of sick laughter still floating through his mind as they walked away.

It was 10:25pm by the time they returned to their apartment, having taken as long as they wanted along the way. The room, as they entered, seemed cold and distant, especially between the two people that were staying there. Neither of them had spoken to the other, leaving a heavy atmosphere to fill the space that distanced them.

Edward broke the silence,"I suppose that takes care of the problem. . .Now we have to relocate the Ishbal people. Can't say that I blame them, I wouldn't want a mound of flesh and bones in my back yard either. . .It'd remind me too much of my mother the day Al and I transmutated her."

The Colonel gazed at Full Metal, feeling a surge of guilt fill the pit of his stomach, though saying rather coldly,"I should've never invited you along on this mission. I didn't know you'd react this way, having killed plenty of people on your other jobs. Seeing that-"

"Seeing that is only going to strengthen my mind! I'm a State Alchemist, just like you, I should be able to handle this! I-I should. . ." Edward interrupted, wiping his eyes roughly with one arm."It just brought back bad memories alright? They way he looked, all melted, and the fire...It's just too familiar, so don't go making it sound like I can't take this! I CAN! I'M NOT WEAK REMEMBER?" He screamed, hot tears flowing from his eyes, his brows curved downward angrily.

Before Mustang could reply, the small alchemist shot from his place and bursted out the door, slamming it behind him. Edward stormed from the building and into the now empty streets of the town, giving a mysterious, yet serene feel. Staring up at the sky he watched the stars dance amongst the darkness, some twinkling more then others. A weak lighted one caught his attention, bringing him to his thoughts.

_Is that what I am? A faint star aside brightly burning ones? I guess I really am. . .Clinging to memories I wish to forget, but feel that if I do I might loose a part of myself that I need. What could I possibly need the memories of that night for? Al losing his body, having my arm and leg taken from me, and the sight of mother. . .That monster. . .All it's done for me is bring me weakness in battle! I DON'T WANT THEM!_

The blonde threw his hands to his head, covering his ears as if to block out the reoccurring images from his past from entering his mind, with no such luck. Curling into a ball, Edward leaned against a stand that sat, empty, off to the side of the street, and stared at his boots, his expression blank.

"Is something bothering you . . . My pet?" Asked a cold, malicious voice from behind the boy.

Full Metal jumped, searching for the owner of the voice, only to find the person he wanted to see the least."R-Ryan. . .Why are you here?" He asked, his voice shaking, but surprisingly confident.

The taller man smirked, his smile that of a foxes,"I am only here to finish some business, but it seems that my employer is dead, and in such a beautiful display!" he responded, sending chills up the blondes spine.

Edward's golden eyes widened in fear,"Y-You mean. . .You were working for Dante?" he asked, already aware of the answer,"Why? What are you gaining from all of this?" he pressed on, gaining volume in his tone.

The raven haired man leaned forward, bringing his face scarcely close to Ed's,"These my pet-" At that point he pulled out a white sack, opening the top to reveal the contents.

"R-Red stones? What are you-" Ed began, stopping himself when the conversation between him and Roy emerged in his mind."That's right. . ."

"Oh? Have you found me out?" Ryan asked sheepishly, straightening his back and smiling playfully,"Who ratted me out? My brother, Roy Mustang? Yes, I know you know him. I mean, you ruined my fun the other night just by saying his name, and then I find out he's your boss. Do you two have a thing going or something, because it's not romantic to say someone else's name when your in another's company!" His tone was sarcastic and pained, though Edward was 100percent sure it was only an act.

"T-The Colonel and I are **not **involved! I. . .I was just-" The blonde studdered nervously, averting his gaze from Ryan's piercing pools.

"Just what? N-o-t-h-i-n–g right? Well, then I guess you should have no objections as to me doing, let say, this-" Ryan swooped down and brushed his lips against the blondes, leaving Edward confused and immediately angered.

Pushing the other man off of him, Edward stumbled and fell on his behind, scooting his body back as far as he could."H-How dare you! After what you did you'd think I-I'd fall at your feet? FUCK YOU!" he screamed, wiping his mouth as roughly as he could, causing his mouth to bleed.

Ryan licked his lips,"You tasted so good. . .I would hate to pass up on another opportunity to feel your soft skin underneath me." he said sadistically, rubbing a hand against his cheek as if to remember the feeling.

Edward found his bearings and got to his feet, pushing himself forward in a frightful dash._ What's wrong with me? Why can't I just kick his ass and be over with it? Am I afraid of him? HOW CAN I BE THIS WEAK? _He thought intently, feeling a shock flow throughout him and stop his body from any further movement.

"W-What the?"

"Do you remember our first night together? That lovely mark I left on your body through my teeth? Haven't looked at it lately have you? I guess you wouldn't, not even after you found out that I was a Humunculus. Things like that seem to slip the mind of a mere human. . .It's quite sad, that you wouldn't remember my gift, oh well." Ryan cooed, walking closer to the boy's small form, pulling back the collar of his shirt to reveal the serpent mark, exposing its different color; a beautiful blue-ish black.

"I'm of a new breed, one that has a different type of molecular abnormality. The ones that you know are the physically changing types, I alone hold a change from the inside, holding venom that I can control at a whim. It's quite interesting really! As a scientist you'd understand what I'm talking about, but even if you can't, I'm sure you can guess by the way I have control over your small, delicious body." Ryan stopped, only feet away, and sneered as if to goad the blonde on.

Edward managed to face his form in Ryan's direction, having lost complete control over his voice, and mouthed,"You bastard!"

Reaching out a hand and cupping Ed's chin in his fingers, he whispered,"This time I will not allow you to escape so easily."

Without the ability to scream, Edward found himself trying to pull away as best as he could from the man's grasp, pain surging through his veins.

Just as Ryan was about to scoop the boy into his arms and run off, a deep, threatening voice demanded from behind,"LET HIM GO!"

Spinning on his heels, biting his lip, Ryan whined,"Damn. . .Just when I was about to have a nice meal? Don't tell me you're here to play the hero, because from what I hear you really have no use for my pet here, or am I mistaken?" He asked, acting as if he were superior.

Roy was furious, staring into the eyes of the brother he had hated for the longest time for the second time in his life, having thought he was rid of him."So Tobias, we see each other again? Only this time around your more of a monster inside and out." Mustang said indignantly, his expression filled with loath.

"Well. . .I have no complaints! You never liked me when I was alive, why should I care when I'm the way I am now?" Tobias(Ryan) shrugged, letting out a laugh that sounded astatic,"Would ya look at that? I even have my memories from when I was human! Clear and perfectly viewed like a movie! I have to be the best Humunculus there is!" He mused, patting himself on the back, only making the Colonel's rage raise, if that was possible.

The two brothers stared at each other, silence finally befalling either of them as the wind blew greatly. Edward was released from his bindings with Tobias's lack of attention, and ran off to Roy's form, surprisingly grasping the mans arm, fear making his body shake badly. Tobias, for the first time, showed a hint of agitation, having lost his pet, and pointed a threatening finger.

"I won't let you take him from me! Give him back!" He yelled, anger filling his expression.

Edward glanced at Roy as if to say "It's not worth it", but was merely pushed to the side. Mustang knew that he had an opportunity before him, and he wasn't about to let it slip from his hands.

Smirking to himself, Roy shouted,"If you can get him from me, you can have him! That is. . .if you can! Let's finish this . . . Tobias Mustang!"

* * *

**After Talk!**

I feel like I just transformed this story into an old wild west movie. _-Watches John Wane come out of no where and fire a short- _Right. . .Like that. I've lost too much sleep over this fic and now I'm hallucinating. . . .Cool! Anywho, cheesey ending huh? I thought it'd be a good place to end this long ass chappy. Ryan's real name is revealed; Tobias, Tobias Mustang! Sounds cool if you ask me but the guy's still a mommy f----er! I hope you all like this chappy and the speed at which I posted it, losing hours of sleep for you people. . .Mataku. OH! That remind me!

When Roy said: _"Ah. The one with the scarred face is the leader, but what is he doing out here in daylight? . . .Blah blah blah. . ." _The first word "Ah" is like the Japanese "Ya". You who watch anime in it's original format should understand what I'm talking about. I thought it suited him so I used it! I hope that clears up anything for those of you who were confused? The next chappy might take sometime because I've been lacking on my Naruto Fic to provide for this one and I think I've tortured my fans for that story enough. The next chappy will be posted as soon as possible so look forward to it ok?

* * *

**Kyuubi-chan's Review Reply!**

**Shinigami Akumu: **_-Puts those shock paddle thingy's from the hospital to your head- _CLEAR! _-Restarts your brain but fries your hair- _Heh-heh. . .Equaviliant Exchange right? I have plent of wigs! _-Holds up a long black wig, watches a vein explode from your face, and begins to run for her life- _AAH! She stole my spork!(Refer to the note at the top to get it) Lol, stupid fun is so . . . Uh. . .FUN! This chapter kind explains what you were going into, plus Lust and Greed are already taken in this story's setting. You're right though, Lust would make since, and Greed to, which I exampled in this chapter? Ow. . .Now my brain hurts. . .

**Sorul: **YES! I am pretty damn proud! lol, thanks for reading Nee-san! Love ya! Optics. . .I love that word now thanks to you! O.O

**kat: **YAY! I'm glad you like the plot and will stick with this story, that makes me really happy! _-Does the "happy that kat will continue to read" dance around her computer desk-_

**Eyes-of-Truth: **Your kind, you really are, but I have to be cruel to myself. . .If you read my profile it discloses my Alchemist Title, which is The Cruel Alchemist. It only makes sence? Plus if I beat myself up I can only get better! Though. . .I hurt for awhile after the continuous punches to the face and kicks in the shin, smashing of toes and fingers, along with the torture of living with a younger sibling. Wait, that last one wasn't by choice...DAMN! _-looks at her reviews in **My Little Fox** and see's your name- _I can't believe I only noticed that now, thanks for reading it! Have you wanted to kill me yet with the cliffhanger I left you on in that story?

**br14nn4: **I was kicked out of the land of Bishi's and snacks. . .but maybe you can smuggle me in? _-Dressess as a box of Pocky- _Delivery for br14nn4! Lol. Just kidding! Hee-hee, I'll never say what Winry and Al were talking about! I'll take it to the grave! That is unless I feel like it at some random point? I didn't expect anyone to like the last chappy, but you and the rest of these people did, I'm surprised! Thanks for reading!

**Dark Fairy Of Doom: **I don't think I've seen you here before, Irashai! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! I figured since you were speaking Japanese I'd do the same! It's so fun! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to read! Ja ne!

**Fading Wind: **I was surprised you came from Hong Kong because of how well you speak English, or type it I guess I could say since I can't hear you. . .Or can I? Hmm. . .that'd be weird! I have a question for you! Because you live in Hong Kong, does that mean your Chinese(Or Asia in general) Or are you just an American who was ditched in a foreign country? With that said, Sankyuu for reading and for saying my story is sugoi! I hope it really is worth that title?

**God**. . .(No, God did not review this story! I'm just complaining!) This chappy is long! L'Arc-en-Ciel as my muse sure gets me far. Last time I had Sowel as a a muse, she and I don't mix well, which is why I don't use her much, or at all for that matter. . .Asian Kung-Foo Generation makes a REALLY good muse, along with NANA, Prono Graffiti, Cool Joke, and UVERworld! There's a **BLEACH** BG song that I listen to when I write the sad parts, it's called "Never Meant To Belong", Sorul, you know what I'm talking about! It's a real tear jerker, well, unless your me then you just stare at the screen blankly and wish you could play the violin like the person from the song. Heh, well, that ends this chappy! **SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME**. . .I hope!


	7. Punishment

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa, not little 'ol me. . .

**Note: **Kya! I was supposed to be updating my Naruto fic! NOT THIS ONE! Damn it. . .I'm sucked into my own story! I might lose my life for doing this, but, my dear FMA fans, here is another chapter to my fic. I think it's pretty good and fulfilling, but hey, that's up to you. Wait a sec. . .What's the loud noise? _-Glances behind her in pure horror- _ACK! It's an angry hoard of Naruto fans, and they have weapons! I'm doomed!

_-Runs for her life screaming at the top of her lungs- _

**I'm too young to die!**

Moving on, I'm sorry this took so long to get here, but I'm not the one to blame! School is! That retched place that takes away authors from their computers and forces them to go shopping before it starts, and to class when it does, TAKING UP HALF MY DAY! GRRRRR-I HATE it! Forgive me though. . .I probably could have tried writing after school, but with it being over 100 degrees every friggin day, I just feel drained at the end. . .Well, I hope you like this chappy and I'll try my hardest to post the next one at a reasonable time. (Like a week or so?) I still haven't updated my Naruto Fic after about a month. . .My fans are probably pissed as you could see above.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven : Punishment**

Thick, dark clouds filled the sky, covering the land underneath it with a wide blanket of darkness. To those of who were outside however, had taken little notice to it, if at all. The atmosphere was much too heavy for anyone to pay attention of the weather, especially for a group of three men who seemed to be by themselves on the quiet streets of the town.

"Oh?" Tobias cooed, licking his lips and bending forward slightly," You want to have a fight? And my pet being the prize? How gracious of you, **dear** brother! I will make sure as to not loose then."

Edward felt a chill slither up his spine, bringing his attention to his situation, and possible reunion with the malicious man before him."Y-You can't be serious Colonel? What if-" he began, his gaze falling desperately on the raven haired man at his side.

"I will **not **loose, nor will I let him take my subordinate from me right before my eyes!" Roy responded sternly, his tone expressing revenge rather then protection.

Edward was taken back, having not expected a response at all, let alone one that was dripping with hate. Backing away from the two older men, Ed leaned against a building opposite of them, feeling powerless and a little mad that he was the "prize" of this battle. After all, this was a fight between Roy and Tobias, between two brothers that hated each other, how could he try to intervene? Furthermore, for whatever reason, if he were to have a fight with Al, he wouldn't want anyone interrupting him either; that alone kept Full Metal from arguing.

Mustang and Tobias stared at each other, leaving no room for discussion as the atmosphere thickened, forcing the Fire Alchemists legs forward. Charging, he slipped on his other white glove, having already put one on for the night's previous events, and brought his two fingers together. Just as The Colonel was about to let his flames sore, a large man staggered between the two brothers; his hair was pointing to the sky, blonde as the sun, and many earing and metal decorations were hanging from his ears.

Roy stopped in his tracks, both of the men taken back; even Edward lunged off the wall he had leaned against, having recognized the mans appearance immediately. The Colonel had remembered as well and jumped backwards, giving him and the man distance.

Tobias smirked, letting out a small laugh that either expressed regret or relief, and said,"Well, looks like were not going to have the chance at a proper duel today Roy! Regretfully, I'll leave you and my precious pet to this one. See you!" and with that, the sadistic man disappeared from both the Majors and the Colonels view.

Edward slowly approached Mustang, placing his hands together cautiously, neither of them taking their eyes off the unstable man.

"Y-You - The tall one - I saw you! You did it! YOU KILLED OUR LEADER!" The man with a Mohawk screamed, lifting a finger to his chest, pointing at himself,"I - Lamel - will avenge our leader and kill you!"

Roy let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, glancing down at the small alchemist,"Do you want to take care of this one? I'm tired. . ."

Edward's eyes twitch, and in an agitated tone he responded,"Fine. . .Colonel" With that said, he slapped his hands together and swiped it over his automail, exposing the usual knife, and charged forward. What surprised the both of them was the shocked expression in the mans eyes, causing Ed to fall back.

Waving his arms frantically and saying in the most polite of voices,"I-I'm sorry! I was just kidding! 'Didn't think you'd take me seriously!" After his sudden outburst, with his tail between his legs, Lamel ran off into a nearby alley way and disappeared out of sight.

A tiny laugh escaped the Colonel's lips, stating,"Well. . .Looks like we don't have to worry about that one starting things up again? Let's get back shall we-" He was cut off when he noticed the sudden exhaustion in the blondes face. "What's wrong?"

Full Metal turned slowly to face Mustang, his gaze distant and scared,"Y-You were going to fight him. And you were going to have to hand me over to him if you lost! HOW COULD YOU BE SO-so. . ." Before he could finish, his body stopped him, forcing his small form forward unto the ground.

Roy jumped, running over to the boy's side and lifting him into his arms. When his exotic eyes caught a glance at the red color forming in the small alchemists cheeks, he sighed,"Since when have you had a fever?" Receiving no answer, Mustang put aside his curiosity and began to walk off toward their apartment, knowing very well both of them needed the rest, especially Ed.

**

* * *

**

The night seemed to pass quickly, causing the daylight to be something of a dreadful presence. Mustang inched his tired eyes open, leading his sight to the bed in which he had set the blonde down the night before. He became more awake when he noticed the lack of a body on the cushioned platform, and shot out of his seat, falling back into the chair faintly.

"If you stand up too fast you can get a head rush, Colonel." stated a joking, yet pleasant voice from behind Mustang. The older man spun around and locked his gaze with out-and-about golden eyes.

"Since when do you wake up before me?" Roy asked, sliding a hand through his hair and actually getting to his feet this time as he stood up.

Edward thought for a moment,"Since when do you know my sleeping patterns?" he questioned back, not answering the man's question.

The dark haired man sighed, not feeling up to a good argument, and walked over to the kitchen. Having had the blonde's eyes taken off of him, Mustang reached a hand over and placed his large palm on the boy's forehead.

"W-What are you-" Ed began, cut off by the Colonel.

"You still have a fever. What are you doing cooking?" he questioned, his expression stern but slightly worried.

The small alchemist looked down into the boiling pot of soup, at least that's what the Colonel assumed it was, and responded,"I felt like it. Is that alright with you? Or do I need your permission first? Wait, that would assume I'd ask if it was okay in the first place, without doing it just because I was hungry. . ."

Somehow, and with little thought, Mustang had connected the boy's words with the events of the previous night."Look, I know I put you in the middle of it, but that fight was very important to me-"

"It was to me too! Tobias - That monster - has done a few things that I don't like as well! Especially. . .especially..." The boy's voice trailed and came to a striking halt.

Wincing at the mention of his brothers name, Roy stared down at the blonde,"Especially what?" He questioned, Receiving no answer, continuing with,"That night I found you in the alleyway right?"

Edwards hand moved faster then Mustang could see, slamming against his pale skin as hard as it could, forcing a small whimper to escape the Colonel's lips."The automail hand too. . ." He muttered, before cut off by spats of anger.

"Didn't I tell you what happened that time already? It was a fight with some street punks! **Just a simple fight**!" The scenes of that night began to replay in the blonde's mind, Ed's face shock-struck, he threw his hands over his ears in an attempt to block images out."N-NO! Damn it! **Get out of my head**!"

Roy panicked,"W-What the-" He muttered, tightly grasping the blonde's shoulders and shaking him slightly."What's wrong?"

As if he hadn't heard Mustang speak, Ed fell to his knees, continuing to scream the same thing."Get out of my head!" The Colonel had unwillingly been forced to the ground as well and stared at the boy awe-struck.

Feeling his heart pound against his chest, a light nervous sweat dripping down his cheeks, Mustang watched Edward, his expression filled with helplessness. The only thing he felt he could do was comfort Full Metal, but since when was he the comforting type? Pulling the small, shivering form close to his large frame, Roy held Edward tightly against him, for the second time in his life.

_What am I doing? Why does this kid always make me do these things? _Mustang thought, ignoring his confusion by tightening his grip on the boy as if he'd vanish if he let go.

Golden optics shot open and stared at the shoulder that was pressed lightly against his face. The warmth that came from the strong arms that wrapped around him and the body that he could feel breathing against him, stopped the thoughts of Tobias flowing through his mind. Without even thinking about it, Edward had brought his much small arms around Roy and began to hold him back, closing his eyes and resting his blonde head on Mustang's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. . .I yelled at you, for the millionth time." The Major stated, unable to hold in a laugh with his own words.

The Colonel smirked, softening his grip, if only a little,"I don't care, I've gotten used to your voice at high volumes by now. I should've brought up my damn brother again, I know you hate it. . .I just couldn't help it."

Ed could hear the honesty in the older man's voice and found that any anger he had left had dissipated, grasping the Colonel's shirt with both of his hands. He was surprised when Roy pulled him away and locked his dark brown gaze with his. Full Metal was about to ask what was wrong but, before he could, he was cut off by the Colonel's smile.

"W-What. . ?" Edward asked, feeling a blush escape his cheeks as he averted his eyes from the handsome picture on the man's face.

Pushing off the ground, causing Full Metal's hands to fall from their resting spot on his chest, the Colonel got to his feet and walked to the chair he had been sleeping in and sat down, leaving the blonde with no answer.

The Full Metal Alchemist let out a breath he was quite aware he was holding, lowering his head to stare at the floor, where his hands clasped tightly in his sights. After a moment, Ed stood up and glanced in Mustang's direction, his attention quickly pulled away with the scent of fire. Gasping and practically tossing the pot off the stove at the expense of burning himself, Ed shut off the blue flames and began to fan it off with a nearby towel. Roy glanced over at the scene, laughing to himself, then walked over to the boy's aid, snapping his fingers and basically beating fire with fire.

Ed blinked, inhaling some of the dark smoke, and coughed slightly as he brought his gaze onto the Colonel.

Mustang smirked,"Can't do anything without me can you?" he quarried, taking hold of the blonde's burnt hand and stared at it."Always hurting yourself. . ."

Edward was about to argue when the Colonel's soft lips brushed against his hand, exposing the older man's tongue as Roy licked the burnt surface. Flushed and still with a fever, Full Metal winced in pain as the cold saliva stuck to his skin, causing his body to wobble somewhat.

Noticing the weak behavior, Mustang snatched the towel from the boy's grasp and tied it around his palm, dragging the blonde to the bed and tossing him on the comfortable surface.

"I don't want to see you up and about until I see that fever of yours disappear. That's an order!" The Colonel demanded, walking into the kitchen and pulling out some fresh kitchenware to cook himself; since he lived by himself, Roy had learned how to cook quite well, which was one of the reasons women loved him so much, but basically for his looks and military status. Now that he thought about it, with all the attention he received from women, why didn't have one? And why was he more concerned about the blonde alchemist he shared the room with, rather then finding a girlfriend, or even wife? Love was not one of Mustang's strong points, even **with **his power over women, which caused the poor man some concern while he whipped up a decent meal.

Serving the food onto two separate plates, with the proper silverware, the flame alchemist walked into the main room, finding that the Major was asleep and breathing awkwardly, but softly enough to be considered normal, or at least in his opinion. He gently rested the boy's plate on the bed stand and took a seat in the chair he claimed the previous night, slurping away on the bowl of soup he had made. Mustang's expression changed dramatically with the blonde asleep and unaware, turning into one full of hatred and fear.

"I'll get you Tobias, no matter what it takes. . .I won't allow mothers mistake to walk this earth any longer, not after the way she treated me!" He whispered in a tone of aggression, glancing at the bed to make sure he hadn't awoken the boy.

"Even if you don't say it, I know what he did to you. . .It's not like it's the first time. . . ." Mustang mumbled, directing his words at Full Metal but expected no response.

After what seemed like hours, Edward once again regained consciousness, turning over in his sleep to see Roy as he had been the first time he awoke that day.

"How can he look so innocent when he's asleep. . .Then wake up and be so - so, well, himself? I don't get you. . ." He muttered, slowly sitting up and positioning himself Indian style, finding that he began to stare at his hand.

Blushing heavily, Edward shook his head in attempts to forget what Roy had done, but seemed to linger on the memory with a dreamy look in his eyes."I **really **don't get him. . ."

"Don't get who?"

Ed's heart jumped out of his chest, causing the poor boy to fall off the bed and land directly on his face, butt sticking in the air. When he looked up, he found that Mustang was watching him with an amused expression plastered to his face.

"C-Can't you give a guy some WARNING before you say something! I was thinking and you just-UHG!" The blonde steamed, using his knees as support and getting to his feet, his words both incoherent and rushed.

Roy snorted,"You're such a spaz, you know that? If you weren't so busy talking to yourself you might've noticed that I was looking right at you." He argued, watching as the blondes face contorted.

Edward blushed bright crimson, stomping his feet against the ground as he yelled, letting his arms flap frantically like a suffocating bird. After a few minutes of listening to himself ramble, the blonde finally settled down and sat, cross-legged, on the edge of the bed, with his arms crossed in sync with his legs.

"So. . ." Ed began, looking everywhere but at Roy, making the Colonel smirk with approval of his obvious annoyance towards the blonde.

"So? We should probably make the announcement of the relocation of these people,** before **you start pushing them onto the train with brute force for reasons they don't even know. What do you think?" Mustang replied calmly, smirking even wider when he saw the Major twitch.

Finally bringing his eyes to meet the other man's exotic optics, Edward replied through clenched teeth,"That sounds like a plan. . .Bastard..."

**

* * *

**

With hours of effort, and plenty of complaining, the Ishbal people of the town finally started to evacuate the premises and head off to the train platform. The hassle it took to get each one of the former inhabitants a ticket was enough to ware any normal Major and Colonel out, but for some reason, the two of them were finding strength in each other. . .Or basically their rivalry had kicked in and neither of them would show the other that they were tired. The sun was on the verge of setting when the entire population was within the train, either mad or pleased about the relocation.

Ed was about to step on the train when the Colonel's hand grabbed his collar and forced him back onto the platform, confusing the small alchemist greatly.

"W-what the hell was that for? All because I'm younger then you doesn't mean you have to get on first! Or is this about rank-" The blonde began, cut off by the mere expression emitting from Mustang's face. "What's wrong?"

"We're not getting on this train. When this one leaves, another will soon replace it and head in the direction of Central. We will be taking that one." The raven haired man replied, his voice stern and that of a military man.

_Amazing . . . He can go from a child to a Colonel in seconds! Wait a sec - _Edward pulled himself out of his thoughts when the other man's words finally processed.

"What do you mean? I thought we had to take them to their new home! Didn't the transcript say anything about escorting?" The blonde yelled in anger, obviously devastate that the tortured people on the train wouldn't be within his sights and possibly in danger.

Roy sighed,"There was nothing about such a task, so calm down Full Metal. Wait here while I have a talk with the "back-up" Central sent us to make sure of the passengers safety." with that said, before Ed could argue, he walked off and pulled a group of men off to the side.

It was strange, Edward hadn't even noticed their presence until that moment, and that was slightly startling to the blonde. _Am I losing my touch? How come I didn't even realize - Hold up - Ryan - I mean, Tobias, wouldn't have anything to do with that. . .Would he? _He thought to himself, allowing his mind to off into a tangent as to how Roy's brother could manage it. It was only when the loud whistle of the train echoed throughout the station that the boy realized he was on the other side of the area, his suit case in hand.

Glancing upwards, Ed noticed Mustang walking casually at his side, obviously the leader to wherever they were headed. "Where are we-"

"To a phone booth. I need to check in with the "head" to make sure that we have permission to leave this place." Roy replied quickly, cutting the boy off for the millionth time, but luckily with no negative side-effects.

In a matter of minutes, Full Metal was leaning against a wall of the ticket clerk's office, staring at the passing clouds in the darkening sky as he waited for Roy. With 10 minutes of zoning out marked off Edward's Things To Do list, the blonde watched the Colonel sulk from within the phone booth to an empty place on the ticket clerk's wall. The expression the man wore had changed from "I'm the boss, obey me or die" to "If you talk to me I'll snap my fingers and watch your burn, but will allow you to blame it your death on me". The small alchemist was at a toss up whether or not to speak, saved the trouble when the taller of the two spoke.

"I've received permission to leave and head to Central, preferably immediately. Something's. . .happened. . ." Mustang exclaimed, his voice both weary and professional.

Edward wondered for a moment, staring up at the large man in question."What. . .happened?" He asked, aware how unlikely it was he'd receive an answer. Just as he suspected, the Colonel kept his mouth shut, once again leading as they walked back to the main platforms that allowed entry onto the trains.

It was a nerve-racking hour, and one of the most quiet ones in Ed's life, as the two of them waited not-so-patiently for the train to arrive. Once the large transportation device pulled into the station, however, the mood lightened with the peaceful atmosphere of an empty train compartment. Full Metal sat in a seat of his own, resting his feet against the one opposite of him. While Roy enjoyed the empty space with his same, cold look plastered to his face. Ed had decided to let go of all thoughts concerning what the hell the Colonel meant by "something happened" and would enjoy the trip in peace. . .Yeah, like that would happen. For 90 percent of the ride, the blonde contemplated the meaning, but unfortunately came up with nothing. With 10 percent free of thought, Ed glanced at his commanding officer and noticed that the man was asleep, feeling rather tired himself, but he was one of those people that couldn't sleep after someone said something so. . .mind boggling. The caused the rest of the trip to be quiet, and filled with soft breathing of only one of the passengers, while another snored. . . .To Ed's dismay, loudly.

**

* * *

**

Soft, golden eyes met with the sun of a new day, unaware they had even been closed. "I actually slept?" He muttered. rubbing his eyes of their tired looks and examined the train compartment, noticing the Colonel still asleep, and still snoring quite audibly. For a moment the blonde considered letting him continue to sleep in peace, but after the hell he put him through by saying what he did, the boy wasn't about to let it go without some form of revenge. Quietly, (Though, over the noise Roy was making, Ed could have played the drums, with no sense of rhythm, and still not have woken him up) Full Metal trailed into the buffet cart and prepared a small bowl of water, carefully walking back. When he returned, making sure the Colonel was still asleep, he slipped the bowl of water at the foot of the seat and carefully dipped the raven haired mans hand in the water, leaving it there to soak.

_The Colonel should have stayed sitting up, instead of sprawled out like this. . .Works for me though! When I hear him complain about pissing his pants my day will officially have been "made". _Ed thought, a devilish smile escaping his lips. The blonde happily walked back to his seat, sitting down just as the train's brakes screeched to a stop. The process woke up Mustang, and caused the man to jerk his hand from the bowl of water, to Ed's displeasure.

"W-Why was my hand in bowl. . .of water?" Roy asked, searching the compartment for the small alchemist.

Leaving his eyes averted, Ed sighed and replied,"I was bored. . ." and left it at that.

Before the older of the two could argue, the conductor walked into their cart and announced that they had arrived at Central and to please leave the train so the other passengers may be on their way. It was strange how, when they had that certain driver, he would always have them leave before anyone else, but the two of them had become accustomed to it.

Upon leaving the train, heading to the exit, the blonde glanced up at his commanding officer and noticed the same cold, distance glare had returned from the previous day. Sighing to himself, the boy remembered about what had kept him up the night before and once again thought through the hidden meaning.

Somehow, beyond Full Metal's comprehension, Mustang had noticed and stated,"You'll find out when we get back to my office. I'd rather not discuss it here. . ." That was about as much as he said within the time it took to get from point "A" to "B".

Edward's heart was racing against his chest as they slowly closed the distance between themselves and the Colonel's office door. He had no idea why, but the idea of "something happened" suddenly came to mind as including him, and in an important way. That alone caused the small alchemist to become nervous.

Before he knew it, the two of them were inside the pale office, the bright sun blocked by an off white curtain, and staring each other in the eye as they sat across from one another.

"S-So. . ." Ed began, keeping his nervousness underneath a well placed mask."What is it that was so important that we had to come all the way to Central for you to tell me?"

Roy, resting his chin on his entwined fingers, sighed heavily before he replied,"There's been an accident, and it has to do with a friends of yours."

The first person that came to mind in the blonde's head was Al, and it was apparent that the Colonel noticed.

"Your brother is fine. He's currently stationed at the hospital with, well, this file here-" Mustang handed Ed a folder that held some pictures and a large pile of paperwork,"- is self-explanatory."

With a nervous sweat beginning down his cheek, the boy took hold of the folder and slowly pealed it open, his eyes widening from both shock and fear. Paper clipped to the front page was a picture of a blonde women; half of her face torn off, revealing the muscle underneath, and her clothes stripped to the undergarments, exposing a sentence, that couldn't be read from the picture, carved into her body from the chest to the lower stomach.

"How did she get like this?" Edward questioned, his voice surprisingly quiet, with his bangs falling into his face as he was no longer able to hide his expression.

The raven haired man took in a deep, not-so-relaxing breath and prepared to explain."Well, we aren't sure of the detail exactly, but from what doctors examining the body can tell us, there were signs of struggle. . .Which means-"

"Which means murder, right?" Edward interrupted, throwing the Colonel off guard.

"Y-Yes, murder."

"How could this have happened? Who would want Winry dead?" The blonde asked himself, his voice trailing off to a tone that sounded like it'd break.

Roy stared at the still form before him, taking in the features that explained what the boy was thinking."Would you like to see her? I'm sure Alphonse will be there. . ."

Edward thought for a moment,"F-Fine. . .He'll probably want to see me anyways."

With no more further discussion, the two of them left the office in complete silence, allowing the Colonel to think things through without the worry of responding.

_This isn't right. . .Normally he'd be shooting insults and excuses at me, somehow making it my fault, but he isn't. . .Maybe it's the shock? _His mind questioned, his eyes going from the blonde boy to the area infront of him with only seconds in between each glance.

"You know. . ." Came a voice from the Colonel's side, causing the man to nearly jump."Winry was always like a sister to me, despite us not being related. I knew from the moment we met that she'd end up with Al, and that probably made me like her even more, knowing she'd make him happy one day. But. . .never in my wildest dreams-" He winced when he said the word "dream", remembering the one he had that had all his loved ones die,"-did I expect something like this to happen, especially to her."

Mustang found his eyes staring at the small alchemist, nearly causing collisions with numerous people he walked by, but avoided it by inches. For one of the first times in his life, the older man had a loss for words and that unnerved him.

It took less then a half of an hour to reach the hospital, which held a heavy atmosphere over it as the Major and Colonel entered. It was only when they reached the desk that Edward found his voice.

"W-Where's Winry? Winry Rockbell!" He asked, his voice both loud and concerned.

The nurse behind the desk stared at him for a moment wearily, then pointed down the hall and said,"The room to the left after you turn the corner. Alphonse Elric is in there as well, so you might want to wait-"

"He's my brother! And she's my friend! There's no way in hell I'm going to wait out here!" Ed spat, turning on his heels, and stomped off into said direction.

Roy glanced at the nervous woman and reassured,"He's just worried. . .Don't take it personally."

Hearing the man's deep voice, the nurse was instantly in a "swoon mode" and completely forgot her troubles. Mustang let go his thoughts on how potent his power over women was and silently followed the fuming blonde, stopping infront of the room door.

Edward faced Roy and asked,"Can I go in there alone?" his tone was sharp and threatening.

The Colonel nodded and muttered,"I don't really have a right to see her anyways. . .Dead **or **alive."

Disregarding the older man's words, the small alchemist trudged inside slowly, shutting the door behind him. The room was dark, with only one light shining dimly in the corner that revealed Al's location. Ed immediately felt bad when he noticed that his brother hadn't even bothered to look at him, or move for that matter. Reaching out a hand, and softly placing it on his younger brother's shoulder, the boy stared down at the mutilated figure that used to be his best friend, and sister.

"A-Al. . .We have to be strong and get through this. I know she meant more to you then anyone, but if we break down now, you know Winry would just beat us to a pulp!" Edward said, trying to make his brother speak, or at least look at him, but nothing happened.

"She really would beat us up, wouldn't she?" said a quiet voice, making the blonde jump.

Smiling with relief that his brother had finally acknowledged his existence, Ed replied,"Y-Yeah, she would. How about we go back to our apartment? This is too depressing to look at."

Al nodded slowly, standing his large, metallic body onto it's armored feet, and walked to the door, holding it open for his brother. Full Metal walked passed the younger boy and waited for him, finding Al staring at the deformed figure longingly. With a feeling of guilt filling him, the blonde tugged at his brother's leather hand and dragged him down the hall, ignoring Roy's presence.

The Colonel sighed and walked inside, closing the door behind him as many had done before him. Taking a step inside, snapping the lock to keep his privacy, Roy sat down on the stool that Al had been on moments ago. His dark brown eyes stared at the mutilated women, pulling the blanket down to further examine. Mustang had slipped the sheet to rest below her chest, looking wearily down until the letters _"hment_" caught his eye, changing his expression completely. It trailed underneath the blanket, obviously carved into the skin, from the chest downward

"This must be what the file was describing. . ." Roy spoke to himself, pulling the sheet to the women's ankles to reveal the entire sentence. As he read it through, his exotic optic widened in shock, stumbling backwards onto the stool. The sentence etched into Winry's body read:

_**You disobeyed, My Pet, and thus you deserve punishment**_

The Colonel was unable to tear his eyes away from the bloody scars, "T-Tobias. . ." he muttered, throwing the blanket back over Winry and dashing out of the room, and entire hospital. When he escaped, Roy leaned against a tree outside the large building and slowly slid down the object's surface.

"What am I going to tell Edward. . . ?"

**

* * *

**

**After Talk!**

**I Survived! (Unlike Winry) Of my first week of hell-I mean-School!**

Sooo. . .After all this time I finally finish this chapter-YAY! I hope you all liked it, and hate Roy's brother even more now. If you like him for killing Winry, you aren't going to like him for long. . .I can guarantee that! OH! What do I mean? I can't tell you yet or I'd ruin a lot of the story for you, and I'm not about to be mean and do that. If you find any mistakes while reading, you'll have to forgive me, but they'll be fixed when my editor finally gets to this chappy and reads through it (She's reading my FanFic for the first time and editing as she goes - She's on the fourth one I think.) So no worries alright? Hmm. . .Is there anything else to say? Oh - I know! Thank you all for reading and please **REVIEW. **--I love reading reviews so go crazy and type whatever's on your mind, don't hold back! For all of you who threatened me to post, it really inspired me to go forward, but also scared me on how you people can become so hostile. . .I was slightly amused/frightened. _-Sweatdrop-_

Well, now to answer reviews and welcome the new people who read my story to the realm of **Cruel Alchemy**! Love you all and see you next chapter! (BTW - I'm only answering reviews from chappy six. If I haven't answered reviews from other chappy's it's cause I'm lazy, forgive me.)

**

* * *

**

**Kyuubi-chan's Review Reply!**

**Fading wind: **Sorry I used the name Tobias on such an evil person, but it's the first one that came to mind, heh. Thank you for loving my FanFic to "bits" and I'm glad you're not 'an American ditched in an foreign country', because that would be bad, and I'd have to assume you stole some poor (Or not so poor) Chinese persons computer and ran off with it to read FanFics as you fought to survive in the strange land. . .Sheesh, I sure can go off on a tangent when I feel like it huh? Lol. Well, thanks for reading and please continue to love my story, makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

**Shinigami Akumu: **I liked your review, and how long it was! You got the reaction I wanted, where Roy and Ed were brought closer together, and then again not. That's EXACTLY what I wanted! I think I did that to this chappy too, hmmm. . .I only watch anime in Jap. too, it definitely is more fulfilling that way and "Nii-san" verses "Big Brother" wins in my book any day. In the English version of FMA, they didn't make Al say "Big Brother", instead he called Ed by his name. . .AL DOESN'T DO THAT! Grrr. . .made me so mad, plus the sucky voice actor too; that's like insult to injury! Any who, thank you for sticking with me and my slow-to-update FanFic, even if the only one that took sometime was this one, heh. I hope to see you return!

**Shadow Vampiress: **No, Ed never CAN catch a break. . .Well, maybe later, but not now, that's for sure! Thanks for reading! -Adios-

**br14nn4: **_-Pokes her head out of her Picky box costume- _Yesh! My planned worked! I'm back in Pocky and hot man world! Hey br14nn4! Have you healed from that fall? That's what happens when you kill a +cliffy, you yourself get "cliff hanged". Okay, that was a stupid pun, but I thought it up just now and actually laughed at it. . .I'm easily amused! Thanks for loving my story, that's always a good sign on my part, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chappy and won't kill the cliffhanger this time. . .It's bad for ones health.

**Random Person: (Who was with br14nn4) **Uh, are your ear drums okay? If you've gone deaf, that might be for the better when she goes insane again! Thanks for finishing her review!

**Sorul: **Ever heard of TMI? Or do you just like to announce to the world when you have to use the W.C.? Well, thanks for reading Edward (WooT, I'm Roy!) and I hope you like this one! Oh, and BTW, Katie'll be editing this FanFic along with you, so if you miss something, she'll catch it! (I feel special with two Adits)

**Mija: **_-Gladly accepts the smiles and huggles- _Sankyuu for reading my fic and welcome! I don't mind that you reviewed at the last chapter, I do that too! As long as you like my story, that's all that matters. . .Oh, and do you happen to still have your nails? I mean, you said you bite them, and this chappy, I'm sure, made you do just that. Sorry for ridding your fingers of their nails!

**kat: **Is the Ed/Roy Relationship going to deepen soon? Hmm. . .probably, but I like to keep you all waiting for it! I think I did deepen their relationship a bit with this chappy, what do you think?

**Amora Llanowar: **I'm so happy you like my story so much, that makes me uber happy! You even reviewed twice! Awesomeness! When you said "a story that makes sense", does that mean you've read FanFics that don't make sense?

**Kishi Hisaki: **Your reviews made me laugh with the repetitive "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god". You even called me a genius, and that I thank you GREATLY for, but I'm not a genius. Here's the next chappy, did you like it?

**CuriousDreamWeaver: **Sankyuu for reading and yes, GO ROY! Now, only if Tobias wasn't in the way making everyone's life hell, they might actually hook-up! lol.

**Aeralis: **Wow. . .I think Satan took over your body for a second their. . .Or maybe it was Edward after someone called him short? We may never know. Doitashimashite _-Bows deeper then you did- _I loved your review despite your minor possession. Please continue to read!


	8. Insult To Injury

**Disclaimer: **Alas. . .I **still **do not own the lovely, spectacular, wonderful, spledid, and - uh - great Full Metal Alchemist. But someday, when the world is in chaos, I'll be there with FMA clasped tightly in my hands, prepared for the end! _-Cried tears of insperation- _I promise! TT--TT

**Note: **To make things clear, I can't promise that "things" won't happen to Al, or Roy, or even Ed, so sorry Shinigami Akumu! Forgive me! Now, I hope you like this chapter still, even if events happen that you're not particuarly pleased about . . . It's just story development!

Thank you all for reading and I'd like it if you'd please **REVIEW**. Oh, if you're a new reader, and you're only reviewing now, don't apologize! I've had that happen too many times. I don't mind if you review only after finishing this chapter, I know the feeling! I've done that one too many times, but I don't think I ever apologized about it . . . Hmmm . . . ANYWAYS, all I care for is that you've enjoyed the story so far so, no saying "sorry, got it? You'll also have to forgive me with the time it took to finish this chappy. . .It's been wall-to-wall homework since school started and I've been writing as much as I can! (which isn't alot!) I'll be posting a ONE SHOT AlxEd story sometime soon so look forward to it ok? That is, if you like that pairing.

See you all at the end! (Now, do I mean the "end" of this chapter or the "end" of the world. . .The choice is yours. . . )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight : Insult To Injury**

It seemed to take a lifetime to reach the apartment Edward and Al both reffered to as "home". The silence between the two was killing the blonde, tearing away at him as if he were the one to blame for Winry's death. That feeling only made it more clear to Ed that it was his fault, or so he thought.

As the blonde held open the door for his shock-struck brother, his heart began to race, forcing his mind to do the same. _Oh God . . . Al must hate me now, just like back then! I was so scared to ask, but I know for **sure **that he must hate me. . ._

Before the boy could think further, from across the room Alphonse spoke."W-Why do you think this happened to her? How could someone be so-so cruel?"

Edwards heart felt as if it'd explode from his chest at those very words, as if he had been waiting for them the entire time but hadn't expected them."I-I'm not sure-"

"NII-SAN!" Al screamed, causing the small alchemist to jump and slam the door shut."I **know **you know what happened, don't you? TELL ME!"

Having been facing the door he just slammed, Ed slowly turned to face his brother, a nervous sweat sliding down his cheeks."T-There's something I've been meaning to ask you. . .but I've been to scared to." He began, using all his strength to ignore the tension and take a seat near his brother on the surprisingly neat bed.

"The night that we tried to transmutate our mom. . ." He paused, fearing the answer of his unfinished question.

Al was beginning to sence that there was a connection between the day of the "incident" and what had happened earlier that day."Go on . . . "

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and finished what he started."Do you blame me for that? What I mean is, do you hate me for it?"

Having heard what he had, the metallic boy found himself easing a bit, approaching his brother slowly."How could I hate you for it? We both made the decision to do what we did, and we **both **suffered the consequences. Anyways, you hold enough hate and blame against father for the both of us."

The blonde let out a tiny laugh, wiping away the tears at the bridge of his eyes shamefully."Alright then. . .I'll tell you what happened."

Resting his armored body against the cold wall, Al rested his gaze on his brother, seemingly calm which made Ed all the more at ease.

"A few days ago, I had recieved a mission to Kikar. You know, the one that you and I faught about whether or not you could go."

"Oh, that one! I must of been pretty predictable, you found me so fast. . ."

Smiling a bit more at that point, Ed nodded and continued,"Well, as I arrived, there were problems right away. . ."

**

* * *

**

**An Hour Later . . .**

"Next thing I know, I transmutated a hole in the hotel room wall and jumped out, running as fast as I possibly could. All I could think about was getting away from Ryan and getting somewhere safe. I ended up doing one, but not the other. After I was a good distance away, with no signs of being followed, I leaned against a alley way wall and just slid my way down, until I was sitting. My mind was filled with thoughts, but none of them could be made out. It was practically a blur. Next thing I know, the Colonel is standing infront of me and I'm at a loss for words." Ed's voice faded, remembering the night vividly.

Al had not stopped his brother once; on the contrary, he had been moving the blonde right along in the story and wanted to know every detail. The only word that could explain his feelings on his brother's past events was dumbfounded, and that wasn't even the gist of it.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner Nii-san? I might've been able to-"

"To help? How could you?" Ed interrupted, his voice showing signs of aggitation.

The metallic boy was once again silent, with nothing more to say that would be of any use. It seemed as if Ed was becoming more and more distant those days, and the story his older brother had disclosed unto him made the thought more true. Having been quiet, and thinking intensely on the subject, Al was startled by the sudden movement of his older brother standing."Where are you going. . .?"

The blonde sighed inwardly, looking more tired then he had before."Out." He said shortly, leaving the apartment after having just gotten in not too long ago. Although he wanted to stay with his younger brother, Edward didn't have the strength to look Alphonse in his lifeless eyes and confront all he had just told him.

Stepping out into the streets to Central, Ed quickly realized that it was raining and thrashed the back of his neck for his hood. Yanking the smooth red fabric over his head, the small alchemist began his stroll that would allow him some private time.

Walking along the area Ed realized that Central looked more sullen and remorseful when it rained, and for no logical reason, it calmed him. The punishment for not watching where he was going however, was running into an innocent bystander . . .a very **tall **innocentbystander.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing out here in this kind of wheather?" questioned the deep, soothingly familiar voice of the Colonel.

Ed's gaze jerked upwards and locked with the mans dark optics, entranced by their kind expression that was so tenderly staring down at him."Uh, I just told Al all about my little escapade with Rya-I mean, Tobias. Leaving the apartment was the only thing I could think of. . .I'm too-" he paused, lowering his head to keep his golden eyes out of Roy's vision,"-too ashamed to look him in the face. . .After all, it's my fault Winry's dead! I-If it wasn't for me, and the way I disobeyed Tobias, she might still be alive. . .and with Al." Whether or not Ed thought it was the rain sinking through his hood, or possibly a nervous sweat, he **was** sure that he was, at that point, crying.

Mustang stared down at the boy, his expressing unwavering from the kind, sympathetic one he had been wearing. He didn't know what to say, especially about Rockbell's accident, and it left the man feeling both powerless and helpless. Without even thinking about it, Roy reached out and patted the sopping wet hood of Ed's coat, as if to pat his actual head.

Without warning or the time to take in the gentle sentiment, Edward sneezed loudly, causing both himself and the Colonel to jump."A-Ah! I'm sorry! I-I guess this wheather's just finally starting to get to me!" he said without thinking, realizing too late that he had just apologized to Mustang casually and without argument attatched.

Unable to contain himself, the Colonel hurled forward, laughing."H-How about you stop by my house to dry off? Obviously you don't want to go home and I'd rather you not freeze to death. C'mon, it's just past those two buildings over there-" he said generously, pointing to two very large structures that seemed to barely have enough room between them to let a human pass through, let alone two.

Disreguarding his feelings on the path ahead of him, Edward accepted the offer, thinking it to be the most logical choice despite it being "Roy's" house. The two of them squeezed their way through the small passage between the the two buildings, giving Mustang plenty of oppertunities to point out Ed's height which he, surprisingly, didn't take. The moment they were free the image before them was spectacular, putting aside that it was still raining and had it been sunny, it'd look more inviting, but it was still a sight to see. That was the second time in his life that Edward found himself amazed by a house, the first time being Nina's house.

Roy quickly walked ahead and opened the door for the small alchemist, shaking off his umbrella and throwing it inside."Well, what are you waiting for? Or are you shrinking again?"

A vein had found it's way to the blonde's forehead as he spat,"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLY SO SMALL YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE IF IT FLEW UP YOUR NOSE!"

Mustang let out a laugh and motioned for the boy to hurry up, which Edward did, but in an aggitated fashion. The two quickly scrambled inside and closed the door behind them, finding the warm air that touched their skin to be wonderful. Full Metal took a strand of hair into his grasp and slipped two fingers down it, releasing the water that had clung to it.

"Uhg . . . I hate rainy days. My poor hair . . ." He muttered, unaware that a towel had been thrown at him. Realizing one second too late, the white object landed ontop of the boy's head and covered his vision."T-Thanks . . . "

The Colonel smirked,"Well, I wouldn't want you to soak my brand new carpet." he responded smugly, ruffling a towel through his own hair; even an umbrella can't stop ALL the water from hitting a person.

Taking the comment lightly, Ed slipped off his soaking wet shoes and jacket and placed them by the door, his jacket hanging heavily on the coat rack. He then unbuckled his over shirt and placed it beside his jacket to supply balance.

Without even realizing it, Roy had been watching the small alchemist undress intently, as if looking for an opening to - _Wait . . . What was I going to do? It almost sounded like I - _he began in thought, interrupted when he felt a fist gently hit his arm.

"What's wrong with you?" The blonde asked, looking up at the Colonel questioningly.

Mustang cleared his throat and responded, sounding perfectly normal,"Nothing's wrong . . . The fire place is in the living room if you want to warm up. I'll go make us something warm to drink."

Edward watched the Colonel walk off, his expression wavering between confused and thankful."Fire place in the living room huh?" He started, bringing his attention to his surroundings."But where the hell is the living room?" His voice trailed off as he began his search within the large house for his desired location.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Roy had pulled out two packages of Ovaltine and a gallon of milk, pouring the powdery substances into two glasses, closely followed by the milk."I know he hates milk but I'm sure he won't even notice if it's brown . . . and chocolatey. At least, I hope not. An argument at this time of night, and after what happened with Rockbell, is the last thing I need . . . I take that back, it's the last thing **either** of us need." he told himself, stiring the mixtures together and sliding them carefully into the microwave, setting the time to two minutes and starting it up.

As he waited he leaned against the kitchen counter, running a hand through his raven colored hair."What am I doing? Since when have I ever invited a co-worker to my place that wasn't Riza? Then again, when that women wants me to finish my work and goes to the trouble of coming to my home, it's either invite her in or die." Mustang sighed inwardly and threw his head back, staring at the ceiling until he heard the microwave "ding". Without any concern as to the heat protruding from either mug, the Colonel lazily took them by their handles and walked into the living room that was across the hall and to a left. Stepping inside he noticed almost immediately that the room was minus a certain alchemist.

"OI! FULL METAL! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled outside the living room door, having set the pair of mugs on a table that rested infront of the couch that overlooked the fire.

Jumping in place at the sudden noise, Edward whirled around and looked down into the corridor from a staircase railing."I-I'M ON THE STAIRS!" he called back, feeling embarassed for not being in the direction of where he was supposed to be.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? THE LIVING ROOM IS DOWN HERE! HURRY UP BEFORE YOUR DRINK GETS COLD!" Roy responded, leaning himself against the wall outside the living room, waiting for the unexpecting blonde.

The small alchemist quickly made his way down the staircase and headed in the direction of Roy's voice, cursing under his breath as he found a way to blame the Colonel for his absence in the right area.

"I'm so glad you could join me . . . Now c'mon, it's cold out here."

Edward jerked his vision in the direction of the voice, finding Mustang staring at him with a smirk plastered to his face."Well, I wouldn't have been lost if you'd had told me where the damn room was!" He whinned, only causing the older man to let out a sneer and walk inside before him. Blushing from even **futher **embarassment, the blonde quickly followed and shut the door behind him. As he walked inside, Ed immediately felt a warm sensation flow through him, noticing the fire radiantly burning in its apointed location. With little attention to the rest of the room, the boy walked over to the couch opposite Mustang and sat down.

"Here . . ." Roy whispered, handing the steaming mug to the small alchemist.

Full Metal nodded with thanks and brought the object to his lips, sipping longingly at the liquid for further warmth."Hmmm . . . There's something familiar about the taste. What is this?" he asked, sounding dumbfounded.

The Colonel merely smiled to himself, taking a sip of his own drink. As he lowered it from his mouth, he set the cup on the table infront of him and locked his gaze with the boy's golden optics.

"I'm sorry . . ." Roy whispered, lowering his head as he leaned forward and placed his face in his open palms.

The blonde was taken back, gently placing the mug on the table infront of him, guiding his gaze to fall on the older man."What are you sorry for?" he asked lightly, as if unphased.

Mustang threw his head up and stared at the boy in disbelief,"What do you mean 'what am I sorry for'? My mistake of a tansmutated brother killed the women who loved Alphonse and your dear childhood friend! It's my fault more then anyones that Winry Rockbell is dead and you know it! Don't you **dare **act like you have no idea what I'm talking about . . ." he spoke sternly, but it was obvious that the Colonel wanted to cry with the way his voice was cracking.

Edward's expression remained unphased, but with an added emphasis of his own disbelief at Roy's behavior."When I found out how a Humunculus was created, I thought of my mother right away and I didn't want to believe that she might've transformed into an entity like Tobias. If she did, and had done things much like your brother, then it'd be mine and Alphonse's fault for bringing that creature into this world . . . Although, it would be more my fault then his. What I'm trying to say is, I don't blame you for what happened to Winry because I know what it feels like . . . Or at least I can simulate the feeling if I think about it from your point of view and add my mother in the mix." The blonde sighed and wearily stared at his entwined hands, smiling like a fool."I'm porbably making no sence but I just wanted to try and make you understand that I don't blame you one bit 'cause it'd be hypocritical to do so and I'm already enough of a hypocrite-"

Without warning, and any thought leading to such an action, the Colonel shot up from his seat and pulled the blonde close enough to himself to lock his lips with Ed's. Absolutely shocked, the small alchemist stared into Roy's face, feeling himself fall under the spell of the kiss and allowing his eyes to shut. They remained lip-locked until the older one of the two pushed away, walking to the living room door and stepping outside it, closing the wooden object behind him.

Full Metal threw his hands over his mouth and fell against the couch, his face burning bright red with a dizzt sensastion befalling him. _W-What the heck just happened? Did the Colonel and I . . . JUST KISS? What the hell is going on! _He thought restlessly, turning onto his back with his eyes wide from delayed shock.

Meanwhile in the hall way, Roy was too embarassed to show his face inside the room he stood next to, so as an ulternative he walked up his staircase and locked himself in his room, drowing in self-pity . . . Or stupidity, he wasn't sure.

Feeling able to move at last, Edward shot from the couch, dashed out of the living room, into the hallway, took a right, and found himself infront of the entrance. With no longing to stay in the Colonel's house any longer, the blonde threw on his still soaked coat and walked out into the rain.

Hearing the front door slam shut Roy knew that the small alchemist was gone, feeling even worse then he had before he had entered his room."He didn't even say goodbye . . ." Mustang whispered into his palm.

"That bastard didn't even stick around to see my reaction . . ." Edward pouted, kicking an innocent rock.

And together, without even knowing it, the two of them stated to the silence . . .

"Just add insult to injury why dont'cha"

**

* * *

**

**After Talk!**

OMG! That took SOOO long to finish and it wasn't even that much! Forgive me my dear fans, for the length of this chapter, but with school being the bitch it is, I was only able to do about this much. My homework load, fortunately, has dwindled down considerably so the next chapter will hopefully be done faster, and have alot more too it! I changed my name! Now I'm an alchemist just like Ed! YAY! It's almost 2 am so if there's any major mistakes, you'll have to forgive me for that as well since, you know, I'm sleepy and I was about to pass out numerous times while finishing this heh...heh . . . ANYWAYS, I hope you liked it all the same! It's kinda cheesy and I had more planned for this chapter then is written, but this is all I could do for now. ROY AND ED FINALLY PROGRESSED! wOOtNeSs - If I do say so myself!Hmmm . . . that's all I can think of to say for now, except maybe THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE I KNOW FROM DEVIANT ART AND THE VINNY THAT READ MY FANFIC! LOVE YA!

**

* * *

**

**The Cruel Alchemist's Review Corner!**

**Shadow Vampiress - **Wacks Roy on the head and then runs for her life T-There! I hit him for you but now he wants to kill me! ACK! O.O HERE HE COMES! Hides in a random Central trashcan T--T; I'll be safe for the time being . . . Just between you and me, Roy never really planned on giving Ed up to Tobias! Shock He just wanted the chance to kick the crap out of his brother and get rid of him. Thanks for reviewing! Adios - !

**Shinigami Akumu - **I've always cheered on the Japanese voices more then the English voices in ANY anime, with the occasional exception. Roy voice is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much smexier in Japanese then English and I want to punch the director for his pic in actors! Al's is horrible, Ed's is ok(Vic is cool), Roy's isn't smexy, Armstrong's is sorta ok, Hawkeye's annoys the HELL out of me, so does Winry(Then again, so does her Japanese voice), and then there's all the little extras - -;; Can you say "BLEH!" SHEESH! I couldn't ask for a more horrid cast! Sigh Anywho, I hope you like this chapter with the almost microscopic Roy and Ed kissing scene! I promise it'll get steamier then that -LoL- and possibly more problematic XP Sorry they didn't duke it out but when I thought about it I didn't want to show off Tobias's REAL moves this early on. Thanks for reading! I always love your long reviews X3 They're a joy to read!

**Mimiachu - **Thank you for reviewing on my FIRST and SEVENTH chapter! I'm so happy you liked it! Sorry this chappy's so small but you should know by now why. Sigh I hate school - -;; Sorry for killing off Winry too! Bows In all honesty, I'm not a Winry fan at all so I didn't think heavily on the decision to kill her, but I know some people really enjoy her character so I didn't bash her once in this story. Gomen kudasai!

**me aka. Ari - **O.O If you kill Tobias before I even finish the story that might pose as a problem. . . -JK- Thank you for reading and I'm glad you liked it so much! Oh, and running with guns is dangerous so, why not jog?

**br14nn4 - **Yeah . . . Winry died, horribly and slowly . . . and painfully O twitch Can you tell I hate her? Anywho, I hope you're alright! You mentioned Hurricane Katrina and I just pray you're not stuck in the middle of it! Now there's two other hurricanes to worry about too; Wilma and Fred . . . Stupid names if you ask me but I wouldn't complain if it was hurdling in my general direction heh-heh - -;;;;;; Nervous laugh I live sooo far away from the ocean and on top of a mountainous area so I don't have to worry about that kind of thing, but so many other people do and I feel guilty . . . Stay safe alright! BTW, you have permission to kill my school

**kat - **So you believe it's Ed's fault too? Glances over at Ed and he starts to bawl, leeping into Roy's arms Hmmm . . . Well, this chapter goes over that thoroughly and I hope you like it! XD Sorry for the shortness though . . . TT TT

**FMA-fangirl - **I'm psyched you liked it so much, just don't have a heart attack over it . . . I wouldn't want to have to deal with a law suit O.o Thanks for reading! Oh . . . and of course I'd leave you on a cliffhanger like that! I AM the CRUEL Alchemist after all MUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Amora Llanowar - **You saved it? Wow, thanks . . . I feel honored bows to have my story saved! Thanks so much for reading and sticking with my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Sesshoumaru-bishounen - **Thank you very much for reading my fic! I'm uber happy to know that it's neat and the length is appriciated. Some people complain about long fics, which I hate because the length of the chapter shouldn't be considered a problem in my opinion, but the quality! On average my chapters are about 12-15 pages long, when I've enough time to write that is. - -; I love Roy and Ed as pair too X3 but I'm sure that was obvious -lol- Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read!

**thedeathalchemist - **I haven't decided how I'm going to deal with Tobias yet, but I know I'll probably make him pay for his crimes! You can be sure of that! Thanks for reading!

**Sorul - **The only reason it didn't shock you is because I told you about it AGES ago! XP I'm sure you DO like TMI's, but other people don't . . . that much I know for a fact. Oh, and I'm still waiting for that e-mail with the mistake . . . I don't remember if I fixed it or not so tell me alright? YOU NEED TO UPDATE ON YOUR FANFICS DAMMIT! Shackled Rose especially! I want Anzu to die O evil twitch Clunk Clunk Clunk I'm A Huge Hunk Of Metal . . . T T; I felt like saying it!

**ile - **ILE-NEESAMA! YAY! You read it! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo happy! hugs I hope you like this new chapter and as you asked of me I shall go on DA and send you a note! Love ya!

**Queen PrincessSweet - **BECKY BECK BECKY - ! amillion hugs You rock! I hope you like this new chappy -- Kissing, YAY! I'm also really glad you liked the birthday piccy! I was afraid it was too plain . . . I wanted to do more with it but I had no idea how to use Photoshop at the time. Sigh Sucks, I know. Well, thanks for reading! glomp

**Roi Mustangu - **First off, I just love your name to pieces! Amora's nice too, but Roi Mustangu . . . I LOVE IT XD! You read it twice? ;--; I love you! I wanna read your fanfic if it's good enough to get a bullet train through the head! XD Thanks for reading . . . TWICE!

**Aeralis - **Steals the banana and eats it HA! Now you're unarmed XD Hands you and apple but at least you have food! I'm sorry my story made you miss the call of food, but it makes me uber happy to know it was THAT good! Sankyu! hugs

**Ryo-sama - **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! coughweezehackcoughhackweezespitdiecough I LOVE YOU! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading! amillion glomps I hope you enjoy the first DVD of FMA and get hooked! When Usagi-chan is done with the discs that have the FMA episodes on it, you can take it and copy the eps to your PC ok? Then you'll have it all to yourself . . . Unless you don't have enough room on your compy or something O O Then you'll just have to come over twice a week or something O.o Anywho, sankyu sankyu sankyu for reading! (Did I repeat myself enough? Hmmm . . . Maybe not.)

**eaglebird - **HERE IT IS! THE NEXT CHAPPY XD! Thanks for saying I'm "amazing" . . . I had to dance after I read that! hugs Sankyu for reading!

**daisukiangel42 - **Sankyu Star for reading! glomp I hope you like it!

**PaintMeGrey - **Roy really IS just so . . . swoon He may be a player, womenizing, condisending, control-freak of a man, but when he's next to Ed or in the right light . . . sigh I love him so much X3 I'm glad you like this chapter, especially the tiny kiss...I would've done more but I just hate it when a couple make out after the first kiss. Real life doesn't work that way XP At least, for me it doesn't - -;; (Hasn't even had her FIRST kiss yet) Sheesh . . . I'm sad . . . really . . . . T T


	9. Departure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FullMetal Alchemist . . . What? I can't be witty all the time TT;

**Note: **Sheesh . . . This chapter sure took it's time to get started ¬; School's been crazy and I've barely had time to go on the computer, let alone write. I'm sure you've all heard this before so I'll keep it short! Thanks to all of you who are new and decided to take the time to check out my story and (as far as I can see) enjoy it. All of you from Deviant Art . . . Thanks DOUBLE to you since I haven't been able to get on my DA account lately or update TT--TT yet you still have read this! THANKS! Oh, and Samy-chan, I saw that you read **My Little Fox** - OMG! That made me soooo happy! Thank you girl! Oh, and I'd like to say HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY on here since I have yet to give you a birthday gift. YOU TOO ILE-NEESAMA! HAPPY BELATED B-DAY! I signed on recently and saw that your birthday had passed and I didn't even say that TTATT GOMEN! Well, now the two of you have my blessings here on for all to see! I'll give you guys gifts soon! I PROMISE! o Love ya!

Now onto the story AT LAST XD Hmmm . . . Wonder why I picked the title "Departure" huh? Mysterious don't ya think? XP Well, you'll have to read and find out why! ¬ ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine : Departure**

Central, from the point of view of an outsider, had always seemed to be that of a quiet place, which was probably truer at that point in time then any other. For when something quite unexpected happens between two people, and neither of them were prepared for it, distance is the first thing to arise and push it's way in between. Not to say that the days didn't pass as they normally did; on the contrary. The time it took to complete a casual day seemed to have dwindled compared to the days of the recent past. Which is to say that Ed and Roy were able to find their ways around each other and hadn't seen the other for weeks.

It was one particular morning that things started to become a problem, at least buisness wise, and the only one who seemed to care was the youngest of the bunch . . . Alphonse.

"Nii-san . . . I know you've been avoiding going to Central's office, or seeing the Colonel entirely for that matter, but how do you expect to gain the information we need by doing so?" He asked, sounding both annoyed and worried.

Ed didn't respond with anything but a scowl, knowing very well his brother was right.

"Look -" Al continued,"I don't know what it is that possibly made you want to avoid the Colonel _this_ much, but we have more important matters at hand! Or is it . . ." he paused, conjuring up the words he was about to say with a slight hesitation."that you don't care about getting my body and your limbs back any longer?"

The blonde jerked his gaze in his brothers direction,"What are you talking about? Of course I still care! I wouldn't be here if I didn't-" Ed stopped himself when he looked into Al's lifeless eyes, feeling the saddness seep through him with the help of his guilt. He sighed heavily,"Fine . . . Let's go to the office." he responded gloomily.

Alphonse jumped out of his seat and brightened up, grabbing the sleeve of his brothers red coat. As he dragged the small alchemist out of their apartment room Ed grimanced about the awkward atmosphere to come.

With not a moment to spare, the two Elric brothers quickly made there way to the main office buildings of Central and found themselves at the foot of the stairs leading to the entrance. Edward was the one that stopped them both.

Al looked back,"Don't tell me you're backing out now Nii-san? I thought you were one who didn't back out of his word?" the youngest one exclaimed, pouting with both gloved hands resting on his metal hips.

"N-No . . . It's not that. I just-" He paused, sighing inwardly for the uptinth time that day."Nevermind, but you're coming with me!" Ed demanded, looking worriedly stern with a drop of sweat making its way down his cheek.

The metallic boy agreed, and continued to drag the blonde along. After climbing a flight of stairs and waving friendly hello's to aquantinces, the two of them quickly were staring at the articulate red wood that made up the Colonel's door.

"Do I have to?" Ed whined.

"Yes Nii-san, or do you not love me anymore?" Al responded, looking at his brother with eyes like a begging kitten.

Slapping a hand to his forhead, the small alchemist said,"FINE! But just to let you know, that excuse of me not loving you can only work oh so many times."

Alphonse smiled, giggling softly, and knocked on the door. The moment foot steps could be heard on the other side, Al took a step back in preperation and dashed off, leaving Ed alone.

"AL, YOU TIN CAN! GET BACK HERE!" The blonde screetched after his little brother, waving his fists madly in the air.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and the door knob slowly began to turn. Edwards heart was pounding against his chest painfully and he was beginning to become very nervous. Slamming his eyes shut, just as the door creaked open an inch, he thought frantically, _I can't do this! _

"May I help you Major Elric?"

Slowly opening his eyes, who he saw standing in the doorway before him was definately not the Colonel . . . Or male for that matter."Uh-um-I was just-" he studdered, waving his hand about.

Hawkeye stared at the blonde before stepping aside, allowing him passage. Without arguing Edward inched through, examining the room carefully for any signs of the flame alchemist; there was none.

"Files on the newest information we've recieved are resting on the Colonel's desk. They've collected quite a large amount of dust if I may add . . ." Riza said, her tone exhibiting her annoyance.

Ed grinned wearily and rubbed the back of his head,"Yeah, about that-"

"I don't need any details. What I'd _like _for you to do is to read through all of them and report back here when you know what it is we're asking." She interrupted.

Walking over to the empty desk, the small alchemist reached over and clentched the large pile with his hands. As he did so, a small, handwritten note caught his eye that read, **'Important! Meet Fuhrer in the conference room.' **As he pulled away, his hearts pace began to quicken.

"If I may ask, where has the Colonel gone and why?" The blonde boldy questioned.

Hawkeye quirked a brow, taking a seat in her small chair and spinning it around so that her back was facing him."He's in a conference . . . That's all I know."

Something in her voice told Edward that the women wasn't being completely honest with him, but he wasn't in the mood to push it any further then that. Bowing deeply and walking out, Ed didn't know what to make of the Colonel's absence. Was he in some kind of trouble? Did the military find out about their little mishap and freak out? Was he next to go into that conference room?

All of a sudden the situation that had been bothering the blonde for sometime now had become ten times as bothersome. It was causing Ed's mind to race, along with the muscle that layed rest in his chest..

**

* * *

**

_**30 Minutes Before . . .**_

Resting his chin on entwined hands, Roy's mind was way beyond his office and all the way at his house, in the very room where the trouble began. Had Major Hawkeye not of rapped at the door, it's plausable that the Colonel's mind would've stayed there.

"Yes, come in . . ."

Inching the door open, Riza peered in before entering completely."I have a few new reports for you sir." she stated, approaching his desk cautiously.

Roy noticed the reluctant behavior and shifted in his chair, placing his palms on the surface of his desk."Oh for God's sake Riza, I'm not going to bite you. Actually, I expected you to bite me . . ."

Hawkeye frowned,"Is that how you see me? Some ravinous women who bites before she barks? Well I'll let you know-"

"Riza, please! Not today of all days! I haven't seen you in what feels like months and our first meeting . . . You want it to be a war?" Roy pleaded, clentching his fists.

The blonde women tore her gaze from his and crossed her arms over her chest to better support the documents."Fine . . . I suppose you're right."

The Colonel's brow raised slightly."You 'suppose' I'm right? Of course I'm right, now, that pile of paper in your hands. I assume they were the files you were talking about?" he asked, his voice raspy as if he had just woken up.

Being her normal, obidient self, Riza nodded and handed him the papers."There's been reports on recent activity in a small town to the east. It's said that there's been a number of murders that all involved childern at about the age of 10; a year older or younger . . . It varies."

Mustang scanned the documents with his eyes as Hawkeye spoke, taking in both the vocal information and written."I see. Is that all? There's no strange attributes to these murders or strange behavior with the inhabitants?" he asked, his voice skeptical.

Riza smirked,"It's sounds just like you to find out the flaws in a mission before you accept it." she spoke lightly, sarcasim dripping off every word.

Roy stared at the women for a moment,"If you're trying to be smart with me, I won't have it. As I said before, I don't want a war between us-"

"Who said anything about us? I was talking about the mission and nothing more. I believe it's YOU who brought into a different context sir and I'd appriciate it if you didn't-" Riza interrupted, only to be interrupted herself.

A man of small stature with thick trimmed glasses and dark, spiked hair came crashing through the door. Breathing heavily, he rushed to solute but ended up only smacking his forhead.

Watching him with a look of surprise, the Colonel let out a small laugh and then asked,"What is so important, Major Fury, that you had to slap yourself?"

Fury took in a large breath and let it out, obviously catching his barings, and then replied,"I have a message from the Fuhrer himself for you sir! He's asked me to give you this . . ." His voice faded as he searched his pockets frantically for the note he had been given. When he finally found it, sighing in relief, he walked to the front of the raven haired man's desk and handed him to tiny piece of paper and waited for dismissal.

Waving a hand for Fury to leave, Roy read the note over."Important! Meet Fuhrer in the conference room." he repeated, raising an eyebrow."What the hell could he want me for?"

Riza merely shrugged and took a seat in her neat, leather chair."I'd suggest you go and find out."

Without any argument, Mustang arose from his seat and walked out of the office room, making his way through the corridor with his thoughts to keep him company.

_Let's think this over . . . I haven't DONE anything wrong that I can remember. That is, unless, they've found out about . . . that . . . accident. Oh crap._

For the sake of his own sanity, he haulted all inner monologue and shoved his hands into his pockets as Ed normally did when he was pouting. Realizing the similarity, he slowly pulled his gloved hands out and stared down at them, stopping dead in his tracks.

Suddenly, for no reason at all, Roy clentched his heart and frowned."Even the smallest thing makes me think of you, idiot." and with that, he continued his small journey to the conference room.

**

* * *

**

"What could be taking so long? He's been in there for more than an hour and it's starting to make me nervous!" Havoc asked the croud of officers that surrounded him, all wondering the same thing.

"Beats me . . . Maybe he did something to piss the Fuhrer off? Mustang's never been one to hold back any lingering thoughts-" Heymans began, taken off his train of thought by a sudden, high-pitched yelp and a ball of fur flying into his lap.

The four of them glanced over to find Riza heading in their general direction."Status report?" She asked coldly, looking, or more along the lines of glaring at Vato, who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Freeman shot out of his seat and saluted, despite being of the same rank, and stated,"Colonel Mustang is still in the Fuhrer office 'mam! We were just discussing as to why and-"

"I'd suggest you cease wondering about it and get back to work. This office isn't a place for social gatherings. No if you'll please-" At this point, Hawkeye reach over to Heyman's lap and pulled Hataye from his comfortable postition, placing him against her left shoulder."I'd like the updated missions reports so that I may do MY work."

The four men saluted and walked away, except for Fury who ran across the room in order to retrieve said report. The moment he was gone, the blonde women sighed heavily, taking a seat in the nearest chair and placing Hayate in a small pillowed bed, made by Alphonse for a birthday gift."Even though I said that . . . I really don't feel up to looking over these." She said softly, gently tossing them on the surface of the desk she was at. After a moment of silence, there was a light knock on the door and Riza turned her head to face it."Yes! Come in!"

Surprisingly, a familiar blonde headed face stuck inside and blinked awkwardly."Major Hawkeye? I thought you were in the other office? I could have sworn-"

"It's true, you and I had a remote conversastion in a different location, but being the busy woman that I am I came to this office to complete my work. Now, may I ask as to why you have come here?" She interrupted, sneering slightly.

Ed gulped back a nervous lump in his throught and stepped in slightly."Uh, I was just looking for Al is all. He ran off awhile back and I can't seem to find him."

Riza sighed as she had before and looked out her window, the library in her sights,"I'd try looking where he normally goes when he comes here, wouldn't you?"

The boy smiled and rubbed the back of his head,"I-I guess you're right. For some weird reason it didn't come to mind." he stated, followed by an odd laughter.

The woman stared heavily at the alchemist, her emotions unreadable, making it even harder for the boy to say calm."Are you hiding something?"

FullMetal jumped, _Does she know? Or is this just her usual sharp nature surfacing? I wish she'd be more expressant! _he thought intensly, laughing again and rubbing the back of his head to the point of partial baldness."H-H-Hiding something? What ever would I hide? Nothing weird's gone on to make me avoid anybody like the Colonel recently, I swear!"

There was an awkward silence, followed by a gallon of sweat falling from the boy's face.

_**IDIOT! **What the hell did you go and do that for! It's like holding up a sign that says," The Colonel and I kissed and I'm scared to see him! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! _His thoughts ran wild for another good two seconds before the blonde was forced to a hault by a sudden hand ruffling the top of his head.

"If you're looking for Alphonse, I just ran into him a minute ago in the halls. He's looking for you."

Edward's expression froze, the voice going through one ear and out the other with the speed of a sloth. His eyes slowly found their way upwards, being met by dark pools that stared down at him curiously."C-Colonel . . . I thought . . . you were with the Fuhrer?"

Roy found his way past the boy and plopped down in the nearest seat."I was, for the past hour and a half! I wish that old fart would just give me his job already. My feet ache from standing up all that time!"

Before the small alchemist could ask, Hawkeye jumped at the oppertunity and took it herself."So what was it exactly that he needed to discuss so badly that you had to leave me to do your work?"

The raven haired man sighed,"Unfortunately I'm not at liberty to discuss that, but I will say this-" At that moment he glanced over at Ed, startling the blonde."It has to do with someone that's close to me . . . and not in a pleasant way."

The two alchemists shared a moment with their eyes, giving Ed the impression that Roy was speaking of the person he least wanted to think about. When he asked with his eyes, Roy nodded and Ed's head sank."Oh . . . " he whispered to himself.

Bringing his head back up with a stupid grin plastered to it, Edward announced,"Well, I should go look for my brother so I'll be off now-"

"I'll escort you."

The blonde was taken back,"You don't need to Colonel. I'm sure a walking piece of metal like Al won't be hard to find."

Getting up from his seat and slowly approaching Ed, Roy bent down so that his lips were lightly touching the tip of his ear."I need to talk to you. Perferably without Riza or anyone else around." he whispered, breathing ever so gently on the boys skin.

With chills jet-rocketing down his spin, the small alchemist nodded and walked out first, his heart pounding against his chest.

"I'll be off then Major. See to it that any additional work makes it's way to my desk."

Without question or thought, Hawkeye closed her eyes and said,"Yes sir."

With that, the Colonel stepped out and began to walk down the hall oposite of his last meeting place with Al, but Ed didn't know that. The two of them walked silently next to each other, the atmosphere as tense as a battle to the death. Needless to say, the younger of the two wish he could've just exploded and been done with.

Stopping without warning, the blonde bumped into the taller man's back and was forced to cling tighty to the back of the man's jacket."U-Uh, Colonel? Is there a reason you make a better wall then a door?"

Staring to his right at a wodden door, Roy merely dragged the boy inside and pinned him to a wall, hoving his upper body over Ed. With the newly formed situation blantantly obvious reasons wise, the blonde found his gaze trying it's best to stay away from the other man's. Using a hand to lift the boy's chin upwards, their eyes met.

"Would you like to tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past few weeks?" Mustang questioned, his tone deep and dripping with anger.

FullMetal's lower lips began to quiver uncontroably, leaving the boy without anything to say, that is until something clicked."I-I was . . . afraid."

The Colonel lifted a brow,"Afraid? Afraid of what? Me? Am I that bad?"

The boy's heart felt like it's pop,"N-No! That's not it! I was afraid of this-" he waved a hand in the space between them, meaning them as a "pair".

"How can you be afraid of that? It's not like I got on my knees and proposed! All I did was kiss you, even if I'm not sure as to why . . . Look."

Edward found the courage to look up at the man, his eye exhibiting his confusion."What?"

Roy sighed gently, his head sinking so that his face was practically out of sight."You've done something too me that I can't control no matter how much I try to understand it and I admit, it's abit frightening. However, if this feeling of mine isn't a fluke and it's what my heart is telling me, then I believe I've developed feelings for you that I can't seem to discribe."

It seemed as all the heat in the boy's body rose to his face, making his hard for Ed to breath."W-What're you-"

"Whether or not you accept these feelings of mine id your choice, but if I don't get something out of you anytime soon-" Mustang slowly rose his head, bringing him face-to-face with the blonde."-I feel like I'm going to go crazy."

With their faces so close together, Edward felt himself slipping into a deeper hole than the one he was already in. Although, something in his mind made his heart ache horribly when the Colonel spoke, causing tear to well up at the edges of his eyes.

"I-I don't know . . . I mean, I'm confused about what I'm feeling . . . and I just lost Winry, Al's depressed whether or not he shows it, Tobias is after me for some weird reason . . . I just don't know if I deserve any happiness after all that-"

Without warning, the raven haired man pulled the blonde into a deep embrace, his hands clentching both his back and head, fingers entangled with his hair."Don't say speak that way. You don't know how depressed you make me when you talk like that, do you?"

Edward, no longer able to hold back his tears tightly wrapped his arms around the other man as best he could, weeping into his blue uniform."R-Roy . . ." he sobbed, loosing control of his own emotions. _It's hard to believe I hated this person . . . This kind, gentle person . . . Even if he can be an ass. _He found himself thinking, doing his best to wipe away the tears from his face.

The Colonel's hands intervened, brushing away the trail of tears from the boy's face, their eyes locked sentimentally. Without even thinking about it, the older man leaned over, brushing his lips against the blonde's gently, taken back when Edward's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and deepened the kiss. For the first time their tongues touched one another, exploring the other's mouths. As if possessed, Roy slipped one of his arms past the boy's coat and began to find its way underneath his shirt, his body pressing against the small alchemist's passionately.

Suddenly a scream of horror echoed loudly throught the building, catching the attention of both alchemist's. Without a second thought, the both of the shot out of the room, Ed shoving his shirt back into his pants, and down the halls until a large croud of military officers was in sight.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Edward whispered, pushing his way past the croud behind Roy, who, once again, stopped suddenly."You reall ought to-"

"Ed . . . You may not want to see this." Mustang stated, his voice shaking slightly.

Being the curious person that he was, the blonde made his way around the raven haired man and found himself before a utterly horrific scene. There before him was the armored body of his younger brother, leaning against the Colonel's desk with his head laying unorderly on the ground next to it. Inside the suit was the smeared alchemist circle staring Edward in the face, the word **DEPARTURE **smeared on the floor with blood.

Just then the boy's knees lost feeling and collapsed underneath him, his eyes plastered to the scene widely."A-Alphonse . . ." he muttered, his voice quivering terribly. Glancing back at Roy, he smiled wearily,"T-This is some kind of joke right? A-Al's not-not really-" Ed threw his head forward, throwing his hands to his face as he began to cry heavily, wailing his brother's name.

Riza took a step forward towards Edward, but the Colonel threw his arm up, stopping her from getting any closer."Now's not the time. And speaking of time-" He glared at the surrounding croud,"-you all are wasting plenty of it by merely standing there, gawking. GET TO WORK!" he yelled, scaring 95 percent of the mob away. Few lingering slightly before leaving.

"W-What should we . . . do?" Hawkeye asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"At the moment, we let him cry . . . That's all we can do." he mumbled, his expression seeping with both hate for himself for being unable to do anything and, of course, sorrow for the loss. He glanced up at the blonde, the shaking form filling his gaze. Ignoring his own advice he stepped forward, making his way to the boy's side, and softly placed a hand on his shoulder, surprised when he recieved no rejection. On the contrary, the small alchemist pushed his way into the man's arms, burying his face in his chest. Roy wrapped his arms around him as he had only moments ago, Riza watching there every move.

She hung her head, allowing a shadow to emerge upon her face and cover her eyes."I see . . . So that's what was going on. I'm a fool." and with that, she walked away, dropping a clipboard of papers along the way recklessly.

**

* * *

**

**After Talk**

OAO . . . . . . . Okay, how many of you hate me now? W-Well, don't hate me ok? IT WAS TOBAIS! I SWEAR! TAT But as to the time it to to get this damn thing posted, yeah, that's my fault! GOMEN! I finally was given sometime to work on this lovely fanfic so HERE YOU GO! Chapter nine at last! XD Quick note : I won't do replies in this one since it'd just take more time for me to finish this and I'm kinda tired at the moment. Tests are absorbing my energy, oh, and watching OutLaw Star to insane hours of the night (day by the time I stop) and then going to school the next day. Yes, I HAVE gone mad. I've also been busy with working on my art so you'll have to forgive me on that. In fact, I'm working on a request at the moment that has the blonde, ponytail Akatsuki guy from Naruto. (HI NICKY-CHAN!) If you want to check out my art you can go to cruel-alchemist. only with http/ infront of it you know. doesn't like to allow sites posted in fics so I'm improvising X3 Well, love you all and I hope you like it!

Heh . . . I finally got some Roy and Ed action going on in here! YAY! I hope it works with the fic . . . I wanted them to make out abit but I also wanted them to take it slow? Is it alright? TTATT I hope so . . . Oh, and if there's a mistake, I'll re-read this sometime soon so I'll fix it! Daijobu desu!


	10. Journey to Redemption pI

**Disclaimer:** Own Fullmetal Alchemist I do not, own it never I will. No, I have NOT been watching Star Wars O.o

**Note: **I know, I know . . . it's been forever since an update, but I really want to redeem myself and give you wonderful readers a good chapter. I can only hope that I accomplish said task. I hate spitting out excuses, but my computer got some freaky ass virus when I was looking for Edgar Allan Poe info and I lost everything . . . yeah, EVERYTHING. Needless to say I've been working on trying to recover all that info and have had no progress so I gave up and figured "What the hell? I guess I'll start over . . . ". What I mean by that is the fact that I had chapter ten about 25 percent done already, and now I have to start from scratch. tear Not to mention for the last few months I've been in the process of moving so, well, I suppose I need a computer to write fanfiction right? XD

On another note, **I NEED AN EDITOR/ BETA READER/ WHAT'CHA MA CALL IT **person! My Audit gave up, my "Editor" never did . . . anything, and I just don't have the time or patients to go through all my chapters and fix them. So, if you'd be willing to do this job and STICK to it, I'd 1) love you and 2) draw you a thank you picture for your efforts! Whatever you want too! If you ask for the job, let me know in a review and I'll e-mail you the details. Now let's see if I can keep my end of my own bargen XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten : Journey For Redemption**** (Part One)**

_Rain . . . go figure. _

Roy fought back his rage at the weather man for saying that it'd be a clear, sunny day when it obviously wasn't. Under other circumstances the Colonel would've slammed a fist against his steering wheel and cursed the living day-lights out of a man he didn't even know, but with Ed sitting motionlessly in the passenger seat, he found that it probably wasn't in his best intrests to do so. His eyes kept reverting from the blonde, to the street ahead of him, both showing no signs of improvement in condtions.

"H-Hey Ed . . . " he began, his voice strangely pleansant."Where is it that I'm taking you anyways?" Roy once again brought his midnight gaze to fall onto the boy, hoping for any sign of a response, or life for that matter.

Luckily it seemed that Ed got the message and he returned the eye contact."Anywhere . . . but home." he muttered, his brows twitching slightly from the effort of restraint he was clearly excersizing.

Mustang stared at the boy blankly, his mouth gaping open a bit."S-Sure." he replied, trying his best to seem composed."Would you like to just stay at . . ." he paused, bringing his optics back to the moist road." . . . My house?"

For a moment, Edward's eyes went wide and almost looked as if he were frightened, but they slowly relaxed and Ed found his voice again."Alright." Fullmetal quickly snatched his sight away from the Colonel and stared emotionlessly out the window once more.

_Damn . . . He returned to being dead_. Roy thought feverishly, biting his bottom lip with a quick glance at the blonde. He didn't have much time to stare when a car swirved infront of his car and cause Mustang to hit the breaks immediately. After taking a moment to catch his breath he lunged his head out the window and screamed,"BE CAREFUL YOU IDIOT!" Much to his surprise, his sudden outburst seemed to get a chuckled out of Ed before the boy returned to his previous state. Pulling his head back into the car, Roy wiped his face with the fabric of his sleeve and gently pushed the gas pedal to start them back up.

He didn't even bother to stop by the small alchemist's home to pick up some things for him, but instead just slowly treaded to his own house, still as large as ever. Roy took his time to park in his garage, feeling the need to ease Ed into the scenery.

"We're here Full Metal . . . " he whispered, slowly bringing his eyes to fall onto the small alchemist."Do you need anythi-" he started, interrupted by the abrupt motion of the car door opening and the blonde leaving at an even faster pace."Guess not."

Getting out of the car himself, Roy ran a hand through his hair all the way down his neck, locking the car doors behind him."This is going to be quite the experience." he muttered to himself as he walked into his house through a side door in the garage. When he got inside he looked around and found Ed to be nowhere in sight."Guess he just wants to be alone, who could blame him? Might as well take this oppertunity to look over some paperwork and actually get some work done."

With that, Roy trudged groggily up to his office on the third floor and threw his jacket off, tossing it onto some unoticed furniture. He fell lazily into his desk chair and pulled a thick folder from one of the drawers. Hesitantly, he opened the folder.

**FILE ON : TOBIAS MUSTANG (A.K.A - RYAN STRATUS)**

**CHARGES AGAINST HIM/HER : 1ST DEGREE MURDER, SEXUAL HARASSMENT, WORKING ILLEGALLY, AND MAN SLAUGHTER.**

Without even paying much attention to the rest of the first page of his file, Roy glared heavily at the name before him."If it wasn't for that bastard, Elric wouldn't be suffering so much and my life might've been alittle happier from the beginning." He clentched his teeth so tight to the point of being audiable._ I will make you pay dearly for what you have done to the people I love. The next time I see you, it'll be the last time. _His thoughts ran violently and dark, bringing out a side of the man he hadn't experienced for the longest time. As the night wore on, his mood didn't improve, but instead increasingly got worse, so much that he couldn't bare to look at the papers anymore and stormed out of his office and into his bedroom. Despite still being fully dressed in the outfit he had been in all day, Mustang fell forward onto his bed and kicked off his boots. He forced himself onto his back and undid the first couple of buttons of his white shirt, his mind wondering just about everywhere it could be. To his surprise, it seemed the constant worry of the past few days and anger boiling up inside him finally caught up with him and made the Colonel incredibly tired."I hope . . . Ed found a place to sleep." he whispered softly before shutting his eyes and allowing himself to rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of a morning with a rising sun, and a constant exposure to the over-dramatized light, the beginning of the day was cold and merky. Rain no longer poured from the sky, but the roads were sopping wet and the surrounding trees were lower to the ground then usual, all the extra weight bringing their branches downwards. Even the scent of the previous day lingered heavily in the air, it's stench filling Edward's nostrils as he inhaled slowly, watching the grass sway in the sparatic wind. He continued to stare mindlessly until he heard a confident knocking at his room door."Y-Yes?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I made breakfast if you want any. It's down in the kitchen." Roy responded just as softly, his confidence gone.

The blonde stared at the closed door for what seemed to be the longest time, his eyes fogging over slightly."Ok . . . Thanks."

Mustang stood silently infront of the barrier between them, his fists clentching so tightly that his nails dug into the skin of his palms, blood slowly trickling down the side of his hand. Without pursuing a conversastion, although he very much wanted to, Roy let go of his grip and sighed quietly to himself. He turned his back to the door and, at the pace of someone with mud on their shoes, made his way back to the kitchen.

It felt like days before the older man saw Ed's blonde hair enter the room, quickly wiping away the jam that rested on his cheek from his meal of toast and bacon. His mouth hung open for a moment, his bottom lip quivering with hesitation before he mentioned,"I put your food in the microwave. All you have to do is set it for a minute and press start."

The boy lazily brought Roy into his vision and nodded, dragging his souless body to said contraption and pushed his finger against the buttons. As the microwave hummed throughout the kitchen, Ed made no movement and neither did Mustang. Picking up an old dated newspaper, the Colonel scanned over the already-read print and, thinking he was pretty clever, paid no mind to the blonde, hoping that without attention he might become human again if only for a moment. Strangely enough, it seemed to work as Edward pulled his freshly warmed plate out of the machine and poured himself a glass of orange juice, carrying both over to the opposite side of the table that Roy sat. He placed them down infront of him and grabbed his fork and knife, cutting through the white of the egg, eventually slicing the yolk in half. Ed paused, watching the yellow substance spew out and ooze over the rest; it made him think.

Mustang couldn't help but purposely bend a corner of his paper so that his eyes could see the small alchemist from the corner of his vision. When he noticed no movement he brought a closed fist to his mouth and cleared his throat as non-chalantly as he could. FullMetal jumped and looked at Roy with the first emotion the Colonel had seen in awhile; anger.

"You did that on purpose." Ed mumbled, a light blush gracing his cheeks from embarassment.

Roy smirked,"You're imagining things. I merely had a piece of toast stuck in my throat." He looked up from 'reading' and smirked,"If it'll make you feel better, here-" At that moment, the man paused so he could pose in a very feminine manner, his right wrist falling downwards as if to fan the air, while the other hand rested over his mouth, the pinky dramatically pointing to the sky."Excuuuse me!" Mustang's voice emphasized the first word as his tone reached a pitch a man's voice should never reach.

Edward had no response, his face pale from utter horror and his eyes contorted by the rest of his strange expression. As Roy continued to hold his posture, a smile slowly crept onto the boy's face, a giggle following afterwards that he was unable to hold back. The giggle quickly morphed into a laugh and the older man's body slowly relaxed, his face perplexed.

"Ed . . . " Mustang whispered, his voice small and surprised. The blonde continued his laughter to the point of tears welling up in his eyes. When they began to pour over, the small alchemist wiped his face perfusely, the sound of his amusement filling the entire room.

Roy couldn't take his eyes off of him, unable to believe what he was witnessing, and even more that he was the cause of it. His body reacted far faster then his brain, causing him to getting up from his seat and to Ed's side, his arms embracing the blonde. FullMetal haulted his laughter with a gasp and felt the need to hold his breath.

"W-What's wrong Colonel?" he stammered, blushing to the tips of his ears.

Mustang smiled widely, very unlike his usual character, and replied,"You laughed! You actually laughed! I'm so happy I could-" his voice faded as the thought of kissing the other came to mind and reason finally taking hold of him.

The tiny alchemist looked down at the arm holding his shoulders, one of Roy's hands in view. He wiggled his arms just right and gently rested one of his own hands on top of it, the other grasping the fabric of Roy's sleeve."You could . . . what?" his voice sounded small, but inviting as he brought his golden eyes to fall on the Colonel's.

Mustang stared back, loosing himself in those pools of loneliness and want, bringing his mouth closer to the other's."I could kiss you."

Without hesitation, they pressed their lips softly together, the feel of their skin touching exciting them both. Roy released the kiss and barely opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the boy's face as it gazed back at him as if begging for more. Mustang couldn't help but oblidge the other's request and brought their mouths to entwine once more, this time parting his lips slightly. His tongue pressed needingly against the surface of Ed's lips and was granted entry, dancing with its new-found friend within their playground know as FullMetal's crevice. Edward's grip tightened on the other's sleeve, having never been so deeply kissed before and was beginning to feel faint. The Colonel noticed and hummed for the blonde to breath through his nose; luckily, he seemed to get the message and relaxed.

He couldn't make sense of it . . . Roy had never wanted so much to take a person and ravage him as much as he did this boy, and yet he's a male and what felt like half his age; logic didn't seem to be in play in this interaction at all. Infact, it felt like, at that moment, as if none of that even mattered and all Mustang could think about was the heat flowing through his body and the throbbing sensastion he was feeling in his groin.

But then suddenly, something flickered in his brain and he stopped his exploration of the blonde's mouth. Roy lazily opened his eyes and stared down at the beet-red, panting face of the other, still connected to him by a string of spit that fell from Ed's tongue, to the corner of the man's lower lip. The boy's eyes gazed back at him, fogged over by the passion they had just shared.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Ed asked, his voice faint and slightly pleading.

Roy opened his mouth, taking a small breath in to calm his pacing heart,"We shouldn't be doing this . . . " he responded, his cheeks flushed from delayed embarassment, bringing a hand to rest over his lips.

Edward's brows furrowed deeply, his lips quivering and his shoulders shaking."Shouldn't be doing this?" he repeated angrily,"**SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS?**"

Mustang took a step back, unaware as to the cause of the boys sudden rage.

Realising that he suprised his commanding officer he came on stronger,"I just lost my brother whom I've been trying to get back his body for, risking life and limb for many years to do so, a psychopathic Homunculli is after me and is willing to take anything to ge me, and you're saying that I shouldn't be doing something like this with you?" Though his voice was weakened his tone still came out ever so angrily.

Roy was confused, but never the less unwilling to continue what they had just been engaged in despite his want."That's right. We can't do this . . . Not when you're in this kind of condition-"

"Condition! The thing is Colonel, I'm perfectly fine! I haven't been injured or anything; it's _EVERYONE AROUND ME THAT GET'S HURT_!" Ed tried his hardest to shout but his voice cracked and he let out a strained cough. Mustang leaned toward him but the blonde held up a threating hand,"Perhaps you're right. We shouldn't do something that'd probably make me forget all my worries for the first time in months. Instead I'll just go back to my room and leave you alone so that maybe you won't get hurt too . . . " Ed's voice was barely above a whisper but Roy finally understood why he was mad.

"Ed." He began, letting his arms fall lifelessly to his sides,"The thing is-" he paused, awaiting permission to continue which he reluctantly recieved."I just don't want to do anything to you that you may regret later when things have become alittle more normal." Roy tried his best to muster up a smile but came up with something alittle more simpathetic looking."I'm going to go to my office and leave the rest of the house to you. You're welcome to interrupt me anytime, but this-" he waved a hands between the two of them,"won't happen until I think you're really prepared to accept the consequences."

Edward couldn't help but let all his anger melt away and nod with his eyes plastered to his feet. Roy walked away slowly, giving the boy one last glance before he left his sight completely, leaving the other alone and somewhat spiteful. The boy lifted his gaze and slowly inspected the kitchen and the scenery outside the sliding glass doors that covered half of the wall. The merky atmosphere was uninviting to anyone normal, but since when was Ed considered normal? He lazily dragged himself to one of the glass doors and slid it open, walking onto the patio. To his surprise his eyes got a treat; bushed of pink and red roses created a circle which, in the center, laid a statue of a weeping soldier with a rifle standing directly up that had a helmet hanging off the top. The small alchemist pondered the statue, longing to understand who the man was and who it was that he lost. In his mind he found himself sitting next to that man, holding the helmet of the suit of armor that his brothers soul accupied for many years and telling the other that he understood his pain. He created a face for the soldier in his fantasy and they stared at each other and conversed about their missing comrades, laughing and crying for hours until it felt as if all that had happened was a part of this strange fantasy as well and that when the real world came back into focus this would all be over and his brother and himself could continue to live their stange, but happy lives.

A sneeze graced the boys nose and shot him back into the reality he loathed but was unfortunatley stuck in. Rubbing a finger under his nostrils he walked back inside and shut the door quietly behind him. Ed rubbed his hand up and down his arm, finally realising how cold it was and remembered the room he had been in with the Colonel during his first visit and the fireplace that exsisted there. Slapping both his cheeks simultaniously Ed put the memories of that room out of his mind before scurrying over to it and quickly making his way inside. When he latched the door behind him he took a good look around, something that he didn't really get a chance to do the previous visit and was amazed at how sterile the entire place, not to mention the entire house, was. Was Mustang some kind of closet neat freak? His desk never looked this clean . . .

The small alchemist found a box of matches and lit one holding it under the fresh pieces of firewood he had also put in place and waited until a fire had been brewed before throwing the rest of the match inside and shutting the black, metal gate. Ed found a soft, cotton blanket with a stitched picture of the alchemist symbol on in and tightly wrapped it around himself, curling up on the couch, and stared mindlessly at the flames. His eye lids became unbearably heavy, causing him to shut his eyes, and for the first time in along time Ed was able to doze straight off into a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was in his office shifting from paper to paper trying to find a mission statement the Riza had told him to proof read when the phone rang. He grumpily snatched it off it's stand and put it between his cheek and shoulder to continue to search. He came to a sudden hault when he heard the Fuhrer's voice on the other side and held the phone properly with his hand.

"Yes sir?" he asked promptly.

"No need to be all stiff Roy, I just called because something came up and I need you out on the field." The Fuhrer responded sing-songly, his tone too cheerful as usual.

"On the field? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing major. It's just some Outlaw Alchemist-Wannabe attacking random things like an idiot and I'd really like it taken care of quickly."

Roy's brow twitched,"Quickly? Is there an important meeting you have to attend sir?"

A laugh graced the ear piece of the phone,"Well you see, my wife _insisted_ that we go see and opera and my son has been looking forward to it which was quite cute I thought and I don't want to dissapoint him-"

Mustang rubbed his temple agitatedly and interrupted,"Sir, you're beginning to sound like Major Hughes."

The Fuhrer laughed louder this time and agreed, saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone. Roy sat there with the dial tone in his ear and sighed heavily. He put the reciever back in its cradle and glared at the mess of papers before him,"He wants me to work on my day off just so he can go to an opera with his wife and kid? That bastard! Just wait until I'm Fuhrer . . . "

Despite his hate for the leader of their military at the moment he got up, got dressed, and slipped his specially made gloves over his chilled hands and made his way downstairs. For a moment he had forgotten that FullMetal was even there, until he reached the door and was overwhelmed by that feeling of haven forgotten something. He felt that he wasn't in any sort of rush so he looked around for a bit before walking past his reading room, the sound of the fire crackling inside catching his attention. Roy grabbed the handle and quietly let himself inside, Edward filling his dark optics. A tiny grin escaped his lips and he gently sat down beside the boy, staring at him ever so sweetly. Mustang brough his hand to the blonde's cheek and felt the cold skin beneath his gloves. He brushed a few loose hairs out of the boy's face and pulled the blanket to rest properly on the other, warming him up almost instantly. Ed softly let out a breath and snuggled against the cotton, Roy's name whispered from his lips. Mustang blinked and let out a laugh, looking away and resting his elbows on his knees for a moment before pushing himself up and walking out the room, soon to leave his house and drive off completely unoticed by the one person he wanted to be with the most.

When the Colonel arrived at his destination, all was silent. He made sure to park his car where he knew it'd be uneffected by any controversy that was bound to happen. Just as he rounded a corner a fruit stand burst into flames, sending chunks of honeydew and contalope melons flying in every direction. Roy quickly rounded the corner once more and leaned against the wall, peering over the edge of the corner slowly, catching a glimps of a man, paler then what was normal with an arm that appeared to be inflamed and buldging in places an arm should never have protruding. He pulled his head back and thought for a moment, finding the solution to be quite simple. Mustang flung himself from behind his hiding place, tumbled against the ground like a childs ball, and landed in a crouch, lifting his head to come eye to eye with this deformed monster of a man. He snapped his fingers, the sound echoing in the silence of the moment, and sent out a spark that launched its self directly at the man, lighting his sickly-colored skin aflame almost immediately.

Wiping himself off, the Colonel got to his feet and watched the horrid display before him, being somewhat reminded of the time FullMetal and himself had a conjoined mission. Beind reminded of the boy gave the man a sinking feeling in his gut, causing him to grasp his uniform above his belly button and clench it tightly. _I want to be home . . . _he thought, feeling a tad bit childish for doing so. Roy turned his back to the melting deformity, taking a few steps in the direction of his car when he caught a strange smell in the air. He spun on his heels, his eyes widening when he saw the mans body bubbling outwards as if he was a pot of water reaching the boiling point. The Colonel had never seen such a reaction to his flames when it hit him . . . Upon his arrive this man had blown a fruit stand up, which could only mean that arm of his had the power to cause objects to explode. Why hadn't he realised this crucial fact? Perhaps he was too distracted by his eagerness to return home, but none of that mattered at the moment. With all the strength in his legs he pushed himself forward and ran as fast as he could to the wall that he had hidden behind previously and lept behind it for cover, placing his arms above his head as he did so.

The mutant exploded with a huge blast, debrit flying through the air violenty and the surrounding buildings tumbling to the ground, including the building shielding Roy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and the Central command heard of the events, immediately sending a team to investigate. By the time the group had arrived, all that was left of that section of town was rubble and a large amount of smoke clouding the area like an ominous aura suggesting the worst. Maes had smuggled his way into being the head of the team and called out harshly to the others,"Don't leave any rock unturned or any place unsearched! The Colonel had to be around here somewhere and none of us are leaving until he is found!"

The team soluted the Major and began their frantic search. Hughes wiped the sweat off his brow, rearranging his glasses for the best possible sight as he began to lift rocks from a large pile of rubble and throwing them aside._ Roy, you're alive, you've GOT to be, so where the hell are you?! _Maes gripped a small cluster of rocks and threw them off to the side, his heart racing painfully against his chest with each piece of rubble, fearing the senario that would occur if Roy wasn't found. The scenes started to play in his head of repeat, as if to motivate him to his limits. He sniffed, letting out a cough as the smoke filled his lungs like a drag from a cigaret, a glimps of navy blue catching his peripheral vision. The Major's heart felt as if it would rip through his skin at any moment, his hands moving like a force of their own as he tore through the debris to reveal Roy, bleeding profusely and clearly unconsious.

"OVER HERE!" Maes screamed at the top of his lung, dusting off the man's face, his eyes tear up."Roy . . . " he took in a harsh breath, a forced smile emerging on his face,"You look like shit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After Word :**

That only took alittle more then a year :D God, I'm horrible . . . I'M SO SORRY!! The note at the top is what really happened at the time, but that was then and this is now. Before I explain shit, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yes, that's all there is to that, now to my excuses! For the past year and whatever I've moved to and from California probably too many times to be legal and have been forced to procrastinate on too much crap, including this fic, but of course the writers block from Satan himself didn't seem to help either. I'll try to whip our chapter 11 by the end of this month but I need to spend some time to figure out where I was going with this story. STILL NEED A BETA READER or a slave . . . which ever floats your boat. I just get so tired of reading these things over and over to find mistakes so I really hope someone is interested? I'll love you:D


End file.
